World of Warcraft: Unrequited Love
by Anthony
Summary: I lived a simple life - a life born from a miracle. Yet, the true miracle was meeting you. I look back now on our good times. I remember everything leading me here to the cold North, where I was to find you again as a man I hardly recognized. I find myself an unlikely adventurer, fighting a war for the world and my heart.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! I wanted to first thank you, the reader, for taking the time and interest to read this fanfiction. This is the first time I'm publishing anything in several years so I'm a little nervous. However, I really wanted to have some feedback on this particular work so that I may continue it to the best of my ability.

The story behind this World of Warcraft fanfic is that I wanted to enter the creative writing contest Blizzard had somewhat recently. However, although I had an idea in mind, I wasn't able to complete it in time and also realized that I wanted to get every idea I had into the story which would go beyond the 10,000 word maximum. Therefore, I decided that no matter what – contest or not – I would complete the story.

This is the story I have so far. I have divided it into two parts – the past and the present. I hope that you will enjoy what I've written and I welcome any critique you may have. And for all of those Warcraft lore sticklers, the story isn't 100% true to Warcraft lore. I've arranged it to fit this particular storyline, so please understand.

Without further ado, enjoy!

Prologue

I had spent much time already within the never-ending winter of Northrend. I had grown accustomed to the rosy cheeks and numbness of my nose. Yet, this was the one moment I felt the icy winds creep across my skin, plunging into my heart like a million daggers. My body may have been telling me the feeling of sharpness in my heart was simply the freezing weather, but my heart knew better. The pain, the hurt, and the shock of the revelation that presented itself before me was its true origin.

I lied on my back, weakly, against one of the frozen trees in the forest. My skin bruised, and my clothes torn, I struggled to gather my courage to face the enemy that had placed me in this state. With power of death and darkness, he cut through my protective spells to deliver a massive blow. Nevertheless, no blow was more potent than the fact that my journey, my whole purpose for being in Northrend, was for nothing.

Worse than death, he had been taken from me. His eyes burned with an icy fire as he pointed his black iron blade at my chest. There was once a time when I stared into those eyes and I could see his heart beaming back at me. Now, his heart did not beat for me, not even for himself. I had no idea what you had become, nor if I'd ever have the courage to defeat you.


	2. Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl

Chapter one

- boy meets girl -

I was born the daughter of a farmer and his wife. They always told me the story of my birth over and over again. As a little girl, I would never get tired of hearing it. In a life where simplicity and hard work were all I ever knew, to hear such a tale made me feel special and almost destined for something more.

My mother told me that she and my father tried to conceive for many years but it never happened. The doctors had told her that she would never be able to bear children. Until one day, after a surprising collapse out in the field, the doctor examined her, informing her that she indeed was pregnant. Everyone in Goldshire called it a miracle from the Light itself.

The labor was intensive. It lasted almost a full day. My mother then told me that the moment before she was able to push me out of the womb, she saw a Spirit of the Light appear to her just as described in many religious texts - a transient woman-like being wrapped in white robes and white angel wings. The Spirit told her one simple, yet ominous statement:

"_Penance will come to the North at the hand of this child."_

With that, I was born. My mother told my father about it after it happened, but he was always a skeptic and never believed her. Since the moment she told me the story, I kept it close to my heart for I felt somehow I was meant for something bigger than our small farm in Goldshire. Little did I know it would begin with meeting him – the one who changed everything.

I was about eight years old at the time. My hair had finally grown to the length I wanted – down my back, reaching my hips. Now that I think about it, everyone used to always talk about my hair. I was always a brunette but it always had a shade of ivory to it. It was almost as if every time the light hit my hair, it would turn platinum. Not to mention, I was born with gray colored eyes which were quite a rarity. It really was strange, but a unique quality I always had.

In any case, it was lunch time that day and my father had gone to work at the Eastvale Logging Camp. My mother tended to the farm while my father went off to the eastern edge of the forest to cut down trees. My mother realized that my father had left his lunch sitting on the kitchen counter and asked me to deliver it for him. During these times, a young girl like me could walk the forest with little to no chance of peril.

I happily agreed to escape doing any kind of farm work for the time being and headed down the road towards the logging camp. I carried the basket filled with food when I heard something in the bushes nearby. I stopped for a moment to look back but the bushes stopped moving. I continued forward when the bushes start rumbling again as a gray wolf leaped out in front of me.

Without a second thought, I ran as fast as I could. The wolf ran right after me as even he knew my tiny legs were going to be no match for an athletic wolf. Screaming at the top of my lungs I was suddenly picked up by my tan colored dress and into the trees above. I opened my eyes slowly to see my rescuer sitting beside me on a branch.

I had never seen him before in my life, but I felt as if I was supposed to meet him that day. He was a couple of years older than I and athletic for his age. I'm assuming that came from his ability to climb trees so easily. He had golden blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that stared into mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Y-Yes," I replied nervously, my cheeks turning redder by the second.

We both looked below to see the wolf growling at us.

"Now what is a little girl like you doing all the way out here by yourself?" he asked me smugly.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I retorted immaturely, "I can take care of myself!"

He chuckled, "Really? Is that what you were doing?"

I scratched my head in embarrassment until I noticed two more wolves from the same pack had appeared. They began to scratch and bite off the base of the tree in an attempt to knock us down.

I reached into my father's lunch basket, pulling out a bread biscuit. I threw it at one of the wolves' head to see if that might distract them. Instead, it made them angrier than before.

"Great job!" the boy yelled at me.

"Well I had to do something!"

Before we knew it, the base of the tree had been so destroyed that when one of the wolves ran into it, the tree slowly tipped over.

We both screamed like the little kids we were as the tree fell down with us along with it. As soon as the tree hit the ground, we leaped out of the leaves and branches and headed off running. Luckily, I was able to salvage the basket as the boy held my hand and dragged me with him.

"Keep running!" he told me as I looked back to see the wolves pursuing us.

We ran deep into the forest until we reached the ledge of a hill, overlooking a cliff that entered a deep trench where the river ran through. We stopped, having no escape from the sharp teeth of the oncoming wolves.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, terrified.

Without a second thought, he stood in front of me, "I'll protect you! No matter what!"

I was a bit stunned, even at that age. He had only just met me and was willing to sacrifice himself for me. I didn't know it then, but it was that quality that would earn him the status of a legendary warrior.

I held on to one of his arms as we saw the wolves coming. I was so frightened that I did not realize that I was walking backwards. That mistake led me to fall down the hill with the young boy attached to me.

We screamed as we slid down the hill on our backs as if we were on some slide. The wolves followed, foolishly. We both knew that there was nothing we could do to stop us from falling down the cliff and to our impending deaths.

It was this moment that changed everything.

With no hesitation, I grabbed his hand as we slid off the cliff. Before I knew it, my hands glowed a holy golden color as purple clouds surrounded our feet. As it dissipated, we found ourselves floating in midair. We looked back to see the wolves slide down the hill, over the cliff, and down into the river below where the current dragged them away.

It was as if some higher power was controlling my body as we somehow levitated back towards the edge of the cliff and landed safely on our feet.

"H-How did you do that?!" the boy exclaimed in amazement, "Are you a mage or something?!"

I stared at the palms of my hands, dumbfounded by the mystical golden shine that had appeared in them only moments earlier. "No, I'm not…" I answered him, "I don't know what that was…"

"Well, whatever it was, you saved us!" he smiled.

I finally was able to snap out of my haze and thanked him in return, "No, no way. You saved my life."

He threw a thumbs-up at me, winking, "I guess we're even then."

The young boy helped me back onto the path leading towards the logging camp. He didn't question me anymore about the magical occurrence. That was part of the innocence of youth, I suppose. Something so fantastic like that to a child was something we only kept to ourselves. Although in Azeroth, magic is considered the norm.

"Where are you headed anyway?" he asked me.

"The Eastvale Logging Camp," I replied, holding what was left in my father's lunch basket.

"No way! Me too!" he smiled, "I guess we were meant to meet."

"I-I was on my way to take my father his lunch," I replied nervously, "And you? Does your father work there too?"

"He does actually," he answered, his tone changing a bit. He didn't seem so excited to speak about his father. "I work there too and I was rushing over there since I was a bit late," he said.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I apologized, "I've made you even more late."

He laughed, "Are you kidding? I had an adventure today!" He leaped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

He reached out his hand to shake mine, "I'm Conlan. Conlan Xan."

"Angeni Lightwell," I introduced myself.

From the moment we shook hands, we'd be inseparable. Both of our names would be synonymous with the other. Our special bond made us the best of friends. The only problem was that as I grew into a young woman, those feelings would grow as well.

Looking back on it now, the years after that seemed to have simply flown by. We grew up so fast. I suppose that was the destiny of living in Goldshire. Your childhood was cut short once you were old enough to be able to take on certain responsibilities. I tended to many of the house chores while my parents worked diligently at the farm. As for Conlan, much to his dismay, he continued to work at the logging camp alongside his father day in and day out.

Nevertheless, our days truly begun once he arrived home. We'd both sneak out into the forest as Conlan would tell me about the stories he read about dragons and druids, magic and mayhem, and plenty of adventure to boot. When we were a bit younger, I remember always playing the captured princess while Conlan pretended to be a legendary Paladin, much like the former hero Arthas that he always told me about.

Our teenage years were the best years, I would say. We spent so much time together. Imagining what it would be like to adventure out into Azeroth and become legendary heroes. I never really ever thought that it would be possible, but I could always tell with the glow in Conlan's eyes, he would make it happen one day. It was that glow in his eyes, his spirit, which made my feelings for him grow during this time. I knew it quickly that I loved Conlan. I think I always did.

There were so many opportunities to tell him. Conlan never spent much time with the other boys his age, which they always tried to ridicule him for. He always chose to be around me. He'd tell me it was because, "Those guys are nowhere near as strong as you. I'd never go on a journey with anyone else at my side." With all of this time alone we spent with one another, I wanted to hold his hand. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I would go anywhere with him. I suppose I was waiting for some kind of a sign to show me that he felt the same way.

All of those opportunities became wasted ones once Conlan became twenty-one. I was never going to get that sign I had been waiting for.


	3. Chapter 2: The War Hits Home

Chapter two

- The war hits home -

It was just a few days after Conlan's birthday. I had met Conlan halfway down the road towards the logging camp to walk home together. Wearing my white summer dress with a light pink appliqué, I waved over to him as soon as I could see him heading in my direction. He ran over to me, waving in return.

Conlan had definitely grown into a handsome man. All of the work he did at the logging camp paid off in his physical demeanor. His arms were so muscular, as was the rest of his body. A lot of the local girls swooned over him every time they saw him. Of course, I would simply try to hide the jealousy I secretly felt.

"I didn't know you were coming," he smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well you definitely did," he said as he noticed my dress, "You look…amazing."

I was very quick to blush, "O-Oh…thank you…"

This was going to be my moment. I had been thinking about it all day. It sort of came to me all at once the moment I opened my eyes this morning. I love Conlan – that was my first thought. I knew, no matter what the outcome, I always wanted to be by his side. I wanted to share any burden or hardship with him, along with his hopes and dreams. Whether Conlan felt the same way, or not, was not really the point. The point was that I was going to love him – no matter what.

My plan of action was to meet him before he arrived back to Goldshire in my favorite dress, as a means to impress him. Then, just before we arrived back home, I'd tell him. I would tell him about how fortunate I was that we became friends and how glad I was to have him in my life. I would tell him that from the moment we met, I fell irrevocably in love with him.

"What's the occasion that all of a sudden my best friend decides to look like a lady?" Conlan teased me, chuckling.

I quickly punched him softly on his shoulder, "Hey!" I pulled a strand of my brownish-ivory hair behind my ear as I turned my head away from him.

"Aww, come on!" he laughed, "You know I was just kidding."

I crossed my arms and continued to look away, letting out a, "Hmph!"

His enormous hand grabbed my frail arm and turned me around to face him. He placed both hands on my shoulders, gazing into my eyes warmly.

"Angie, you're the most beautiful girl in all of Azeroth," he said to me.

My face became flushed with redness. My heart was beating triple the pace it normally was and I could feel my palms beginning to sweat. To hear him say something like that was beyond my wildest dreams. I couldn't have felt happier.

Now was my chance. This was my sign!

"C-Conlan…I have something I've been wanting to tell you…" I began to say, clenching on to my dress tightly to keep the nerves at bay.

"What is it?" he smiled.

"Well, you see…"

"Conlan! Angeni!" a voice called out to us from afar.

I let out an enormous sigh as my breathing returned to normal. I had been so ready to tell him. I couldn't believe my opportunity had been thwarted.

We both turned towards the village to see one of the local boys rushing towards us in panic.

"Kyle?" Conlan questioned as the boy reached us, panting heavily, "Kyle, what is it?"

"Stormwind…soldiers…" he breathed.

"What?" I asked.

Kyle took in one deep breath and was able to speak more clearly, "There are Stormwind soldiers back at the village!" He seemed frightened.

"Stormwind soldiers?" Conlan gasped, immediately noticing the fear in Kyle's eyes, "Why are they here?"

"Conlan…we're at war!" Kyle informed us.

I gasped, stepping back in fear at what he told us. All of Azeroth, Alliance and Horde, had been at peace for so long now. How could we be at war now?

"Is it the Horde? Have they broken the treaty?" Conlan continued to ask.

"I really don't know…" Kyle said, looking away sadly.

"Let's head back to town," Conlan told us, determinedly.

Moments later, as I picked up my summer dress and my sense of disappointment, we arrived back at the center of Goldshire where a high ranking Stormwind knight, along with two others, sat on horseback speaking to the entire village who gathered around.

Both Conlan and I could see our parents standing towards the front. All of our friends and neighbors, along with their children, wives, and the like surrounded the three knights. Everyone was in dead silence, hearing the high ranking officer speak to everyone about some kind of impending danger. I too listened intently.

The knight speaking was dressed in traditional Stormwind regalia. I didn't know it at the time, but he was of the warrior class and very well-known throughout the Alliance. He had a dark brown beard as he wore a helm made of gold. His shoulder armor of the same material was in the shape of an eagle on his right shoulder pad. The gold armor continued throughout the rest of his body, while he also wore the traditional blue Stormwind tabard over the armor itself. Sheathed upon his back was an enormous axe.

"People of Goldshire…" he began, "I have come to you at the darkest of times…We have endured an era of peace for quite some time now. Unfortunately, I bring you news that…the era of peace has ended."

The entire crowd let out an enormous gasp and began to murmur amongst themselves.

"The Dark Portal has opened…and the Burning Crusade is attempting to make its move on Azeroth…led by the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage."

"Illidan…" I gasped. I remembered Conlan telling me the tale of the Betrayer, former Night Elf and now Demon. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"The Alliance, along with the Horde, has them pushed back through the portal…for now," the knight continued to explain, "However, we will be entering the Dark Portal into the Outlands to stop them there. We have come, by decree of the king, to recruit any man or woman who would give their life for the Alliance."

"I will go!"

I turned to look to my side in utter bewilderment. I couldn't believe that it was Conlan speaking those words. He only glanced at me at the corner of his eye for a moment, noticing the horrified expression upon my face.

He pushed his way through the crowd and knelt down before the knight's horse.

"What is your name, boy?" the knight asked him.

"I am Conlan Xan," he answered, "I will join the fight against the Burning Crusade."

"No, you will not!" a man shouted from the crowd as he lifted Conlan from the ground.

It was Conlan's father.

"I will not allow you to throw your life away!!" he yelled. He seemed beyond angry, but even I could tell it was his form of worry, "I forbid it!!"

"Father, I am no longer a child," Conlan told him, "This is what I want. I want to help protect Azeroth. That is my wish."

Conlan's father saw the resolve in his son's eyes. He knew no matter what he said or did, his son was going to do exactly what he wanted. They had never been very close, but he loved Conlan with all of his heart. Could I blame him for his outburst? He was saying what I so desperately wanted to tell him.

His father paused, regaining his composure, "I will not stand here and watch you sign yourself off to an early grave!!" With that, he rushed off into the crowd and towards his home.

I could see the hurt in Conlan's eyes, but he didn't let it affect him. He turned to the knight, grabbing the scroll that was handed to him. Little by little, other young men and even women were inspired by Conlan that they too volunteered for the war.

I froze.

As everyone else began to walk over to their husbands and children who were volunteering, I couldn't make a move. I could almost feel my teeth chattering in fear. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. Part of me even wanted to hit him so hard. All I could do for the moment was stare at him from afar, wondering if these were the last moments I had with Conlan.

The scroll given to Conlan and the rest of the volunteers stated that they were to report to Stormwind the following morning. Being that time was short and the town knew that they wouldn't see their husbands and children for a long time, some perhaps even forever, they threw together a celebration to wish them luck on their journey.

Torches were lit throughout Goldshire with a rainbow of streamers hung from home to home. A banner had been made with the words "We will miss you!" painted upon it. Our local musicians played their typical bar tunes while many danced and partook in all of the freshly home-cooked meals. I happened to think that many of them had gotten drunk not only to have a good time, but to numb the pain of loss.

I decided to do the same.

I was nowhere near in the mood for such festivities. Celebrate them all going off to possible suicide? Were they insane, I thought. In all seriousness, I knew they were all doing a very honorable, noble thing. I was being selfish. As much as I knew they were doing the right thing, I didn't want Conlan to be involved.

My nerves had tensed me up to a point of silence for the remainder of that afternoon and into the evening. Being that partaking in the party was not on my mind, I had stolen a stein from the inn filled with brewed beer and sat upon the fence of our local stables. I was never one to really like alcohol, but I was beyond scared for Conlan and also upset with him that I needed something to take off the edge.

I took one enormous gulp, grimacing at the bitter taste as I heard the hooting and hollering back in town. I looked up at the night sky, filled with stars overlooking the canopy of Elwynn Forest. So many nights we came and sat here, doing just this. We would gaze at the stars together, dreaming about sword fights and visiting the Alliance capitals, Ironforge and Darnassus.

All of it was one big joke. We would never be able to do any of those things. It was difficult to stay positive knowing that the boy you've been in love with since childhood was going off to face against one of the most feared beings ever recorded in history. I had finally mustered up the courage to confess my love for him and now he was leaving – potentially for good! Why would I want to disclose my secret feelings to a man who could die?

The beer was definitely going straight to my head.

In that moment, I heard the sounds of footsteps gently touching the grass. I turned around to see Conlan slowly making his way towards my direction. With so many mixed feelings stirring inside of me, I really wasn't sure I was ready to speak to him yet.

"I thought I might find you here…" he said hesitantly as he leaped over the stable fence I sat upon and stood in front of me. He seemed a bit nervous, always averting his gaze from my own.

I remained silent.

Conlan noticed how upset I was when he saw me take another huge gulp from the stein. Even he knew that was out of character for me.

"You're not going to give me the silent treat me, are you?" he asked me, with a pained expression across his face. It seemed the thought of me not wanting to speak with him was upsetting him. The beer made my resolve weaken, so I spoke.

"What would you like me to say to you?" I asked him sternly.

"I would like you to tell me how I'm the greatest guy in the whole wide world and that you're not angry with me," he grinned forcefully and then changing his expression to a saddened one, "…but even I know that isn't what is on your mind."

I knew he was trying to lighten the situation, but the blow had already been made. I couldn't take it anymore! All of these pent up feelings were too much for me to internalize any longer. The frustration, the anger, and the sadness were building up so quickly. Even as he stood there, attempting to comfort me, all I could think was how much I knew I couldn't live without him. Although I wanted to reach over and slap him across the face, all the while what I truly desired was to be embraced by him.

Enough was enough.

"How can you…" I said softly, and then raising my voice as I fought back the tears, "How can you do this?!"

"Angeni…" he said softly, a bit taken back by my sudden outburst.

"Don't you understand what is going on here?!" I continued to cry out to him, biting my lip in a feeble attempt to hold back more tears as a couple of them escaped down my face, "You made such a rash decision! You didn't even think it through! The king isn't asking you what you would like for dinner! He is asking you to give up your life!"

The frustration continued to pile up as I went to take another gulp of my beer. Conlan could see the effects beginning to kick in, and slapped the stein out of my hand.

"Stop it!" he shouted, "I understand we're at war…I also understand what could happen to me. Angeni, you of all people know what I've wanted my entire life. At this very spot, you and I talked about quests and adventures! The opportunity had finally presented itself to me and I took it! I have a chance to be a legendary hero, just like Ar-!"

"What about me…?" I sobbed, interrupting him, "What about me, Conlan?! I'm supposed to sit here, waiting for a man who might never come back?! "

I could see he was hurt by those words as he clenched his right fist and looked away.

"You didn't even figure me in to your decision…" I stated, having a quick realization that perhaps this was the answer to my question I had always longed to know, "You…don't care about me at all…"

"That is not true!" he yelled, stepping forward.

I could no longer fight the tears. The urge to sob was too overwhelming. I had always hoped that Conlan felt the same for me and now I was beginning to realize that perhaps that was not the case.

"…Goodbye, Conlan…" I sobbed, leaping off of the fence and rushing back towards town.

I could barely hear him call out to me as I ran off. I felt like my body was taking me away on its own as I buried my face within my palms, sobbing uncontrollably. Everything I had ever wanted felt like it was being taken away from me. I felt the air being knocked out of me with each step I took towards my home. My whole world was crumbling away from beneath my feet, and the hero that would always rescue me was nowhere to be found.

I don't think I slept anymore than an hour that entire night. That hour came after having spent all of my energy sobbing into my pillow for the previous few hours. I was beyond exhausted. I didn't have any tears left to give. I had hoped that once I stopped crying I would've washed away all of the sorrow. Instead, I didn't feel much of anything. I was numb to the thought of Conlan going away to war as I laid my head on my tear-drenched pillow.

Everything had already changed, I thought to myself as the sleepiness began to weigh down my eyelids. The room I grew up in was no longer filled with happy memories of the past. It was now a constant reminder of a life that I once had and would be no more. I looked over towards my closet to see my favorite dress I had worn earlier that night to confess my love to Conlan. I thought how it would never be known as my favorite ever again. Thoughts of how I was going to get rid of the dress began to pour into my mind, as my eyelids shut and the only hour of sleep I was able to get that night commenced.

I felt like I had only just closed my eyes when the sound of our local rooster and the light of the sun broke through my window. My head was throbbing and I could feel the puffy swelling around my eyes from the hours and hours of unending tears. I lifted myself up into a sitting position, blankly gazing out to our farm where I could see the rooster perched on one of the wooden fence-posts.

After having made an attempt at improving my appearance, I walked down the stairs into our kitchen as I brushed my hair, seeming in a daze. I noticed that my parents were nowhere to be seen. They're usually up getting ready for the day, my mother cooking breakfast. I looked over towards our breakfast table to see a scroll written by my mother. She and my father had gone to the edge of town to wish the new cadets good luck on their journey. She also asked me to make my way there when I had awoken.

I pushed the scroll to the side at first. The rage and frustration had overtaken the sadness in that moment. See him off? After he broke my heart and my world, I'm simply supposed to smile and wish him luck? My best friend and secret love didn't even factor me in to his decision to leave! How could I forgive him for hurting me this way?

I picked up the note once more, contemplating whether or not I should follow through with her request. I already missed him and the part of me that loved him wanted to see him one last time. Yet, my pride as a young woman did not allow me to move towards that door. It wasn't until I put the note back down that I noticed a picnic basket sitting upon one of the counters.

There it was. This inanimate object was the entire reason why I was on the road to the logging camp that day. Had it not been for my father forgetting his lunch, Conlan and I may have never met.

Never met, I thought.

I could not even remember a time in which it wasn't Conlan and I. Ever since he rescued me from those wolves, we had been inseparable.

Then, I understood. The revelation came to me so suddenly. I felt like I could breathe again, just for that moment. I instantly remembered that time on the dirt road. Out of nowhere, this dashing young boy had saved me. That was how I always knew and remembered Conlan. He was always protecting me.

Conlan was protecting me, even now. How could I be so selfish? I always thought of Conlan in this way because this is who Conlan always was and always would be! He made this choice so that he could be what he was to me, but now for all of Azeroth.

I wiped the last couple of tears from my eyes and rushed out of the house.

I picked up the bottom of my dress and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't know where I had found the energy so early in the morning. I felt a couple of times that my feet were going to trip over one another with how fast I ran. I could see the crowd of townspeople waving farewell as mothers sobbed for their children and husbands. I couldn't see Conlan through the crowd. I sifted my way through, trying to be as polite as possible. Before I knew, as if I had run through a field of cornstalks, I broke through and ended up on the edge of town.

There he was, his back turned to the crowd as he steadily walked alongside his new comrades.

"Conlan!!!" I cried, without a second thought. The moment I could see his golden hair, his name spilled out from my lips.

Conlan turned around, putting down all of his things that he had wrapped inside of a blanket, and smiled at me.

Hesitantly, I walked up towards him.

"I didn't…think you were going to come," he said to me lamentably.

I shook my head at him and grabbed his hand, cupping it in between my palms.

"I will be waiting for you," I said.

Conlan smiled his emphatic smile that always melted my heart. It hurt to think that I wouldn't be seeing it for a while.

"Be the man you were meant to be," I told him, "And then come home."

To my surprise, Conlan took his free hand and covered both of mine, leaving both of our hands intertwined, "You are my home."

I felt the rosiness in my cheeks blooming as he slowly let go of my hands.

"Don't say goodbye," he told me, smiling, as he ran off to catch up with the other recruits.

"See you later…" I whispered.

I stood there until Conlan was nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting

Chapter tHREE

- Waiting -

The days in his absence dragged on into many months of loneliness. Every day seemed like the one before it. I wouldn't sleep very much – maybe four to five hours at the most. The late nights were spent re-reading Conlan's favorite heroic novels that his mother was kind enough to lend me. I kept imagining Conlan in the main hero's role, saving Azeroth from destruction. It was the only way to keep me from thinking about the worst case scenario in times of war.

After waking up every morning with a book by my pillow, I would occupy my days with the usual house chores, helping my mother clean the house and prepare the food. Thinking about it now, I didn't speak very much during those first few months. It always worried my mother terribly. She would consistently try to get me to divulge some sort of feeling every day as we set the table. The thoughts of how to reply to her would appear in my mind and yet, I had no strength to vocalize them. It was as if all of my spirit had gone to the Outlands with Conlan. My mother was aware of this. I could tell from the pained expression upon her face as she would watch me gaze out blankly into the yard from the kitchen window.

Making matters worse was that I was never to hear about Conlan's travels. I didn't think he would be able to write. I knew that, in the beginning, he would be training as a Paladin until he was ready for battle. Even still, I would always watch as the mailman would ride in on his horse, dropping off letters to the townspeople and never receiving one myself. I was increasingly frustrated when I heard that my childhood classmate, Penny, was receiving letters from her husband every month. I have to admit, it caused me to harbor resentment for a while. However, I knew there was a silver lining to this.

Through her husband's letters, all of Goldshire was able to hear about the progression of the war against the Burning Legion. I always asked her to inquire about Conlan's well-being, but her husband soon responded that he had not seen him since their arrival to the Outlands. I was stricken with worry from that moment on. The news of the war only added to my worries and the worries of everyone else. According to her husband, the Burning Legion had the upper hand from the very beginning. It seemed that demons were running rampant across the Outlands, in addition to the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage, teaming with the likes of very powerful and evil beings. The omnipotent Blood Elf prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, and the serpent Queen Vashj were two of whom he mentioned. It seemed the Alliance and the Horde were going to have to unite in order to defeat the likes of so many enemies.

The insomnia seemed to get worse with news of the war. I couldn't read another book afterwards. My mind was racing with so many thoughts and different scenarios. Images of the evils Conlan was facing were flashing through my mind uncontrollably. The worst-case scenario haunted me. What if I received word that Conlan was...

No – I would tell myself. That was the last thing that could happen.

Another a month passed. I was hanging the wet laundry on the clothesline in our yard one afternoon, as I normally did on such a day. It was around this time that the mailman from Stormwind would ride through, and sure enough, like clockwork he arrived. He rode to many homes, delivering letters and packages. Every month around this time, Penny was always waiting outside her door to receive a letter from her husband. I looked away, continuing my chores so that the resentment and worry wouldn't overtake me. I minded my own business when suddenly, the mailman spoke to me from his horse.

"Excuse me!" he called out to me. He was rather young, maybe a teenager.

I looked up, baffled, "…Yes?"

"Is this the home of a…Ms. Angeni Lightwell?" he asked me.

My entire demeanor couldn't have changed any quicker. I could almost feel my spirit beginning to return to my eyes. "I'm Angeni Lightwell!" I responded quickly.

He reached into his mailbag and pulled out a scroll, wrapped in a red ribbon and an Alliance seal. "This is for you," he smiled.

I dropped my basket of clothes in that instant and ran towards him. He handed me the scroll, wishing me a good day, and rode off. Nowhere on the outside of the scroll did it say who the sender was. I feared the worst in that moment. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I began to feel light-headed.

I couldn't wait any longer as I tore the ribbon off and unrolled the scroll. Tears welled up in my eyes as I smiled emphatically. The one thing I had hoped would come someday finally did.

It was a letter from Conlan:

Dear Angeni,

I can already feel you fuming as you open this letter. I am terribly sorry that I have not been able to write to you until now. I know it must've been awful seeing everyone else in town hearing from their loved ones. I promise I will make it up to you.

You'll never believe everything I've witnessed. The Outlands is incredible. It is even more amazing than what we've read about. We're now stationed in Shattrath City, an Aldor settlement in Terokkar Forest. Their leader, A'dal, has been a tremendous help to the Alliance and even the Horde. We're all trying to get along for the sake of Azeroth, but I must admit that at times it can be difficult. A'dal has really opened my eyes to a lot of things. He keeps foreseeing a member of the Alliance defeating Illidan! Wouldn't that be great?

We're closing in on the Black Temple. It won't be long now before we team up and go after the Betrayer himself. I'm sorry if the scroll seems a little bent out of shape. We just returned from our battle in the Serpentshrine Cavern. That witch, Vashj, got what she had coming and now Illidan will be next.

I promise that I will write to you again soon. Please keep me in your thoughts for you are always in mine.

Love always,

Conlan

The minute I finished reading the letter, I giggled to myself for a moment as I wiped the tears from my eyes. He was right about one thing. The first thing I wanted to do when I saw him was swipe him across the face for torturing me for this long. Nonetheless, the feeling of anger quickly subsided. I felt as if the one thing keeping me from breathing was finally gone, and now I could take my first breath of fresh air.

Reading the letter over and over again, later that evening, I began to realize that Conlan had seemed to change. The tone of the letter was completely different from what I was expecting. The Conlan I remembered would have been excited, ecstatic, describing the intimate details of the battles he'd fought. Instead, this Conlan seemed poised, mature, and almost reflective. It seemed the heroic boy who had saved me as a little girl had finally become a man.

Two months passed since I received the first letter, and with both months that passed, I received two more letters. The second letter I received while picking out pumpkins out of our own crop for the harvest that was coming. I remember dropping a pretty good one to meet the mailman halfway. In this letter, Conlan described his journey to a region of the Outlands called Netherstorm. He told me it was a land torn apart by magic and that Blood Elves, led by Kael'thas, had built structures that were siphoning the magic from the land.

He told me that he was now leading his own team of warriors, who were also his closest friends: a Gnome Mage, a Night Elf Druid, a Dwarf Hunter, and a Draenei Warrior. He described them to be a "unique bunch" but they had formed their own little family. It made me swell with happiness to know that Conlan wasn't all alone in a strange new world.

Conlan and his team went to Netherstorm to face Kael'thas himself, at the plea of the being known as A'dal whom he mentioned in the first letter. Entering his floating fortress required the use of flying mounts which Conlan described as the most exhilarating feeling he had ever felt. Though the fortress was engulfed in danger and Blood Elf opposition, they made it to Kael'thas' throne room and were able to defeat him together.

It felt as if I were reading one of Conlan's childhood storybooks. I only wished that I had been there to witness it all.

The third and final letter that I received from Conlan was late in the year. A strange cold weather came and so many of our crops suffered. However, we were able to harvest much of it to get through the much colder than usual winter months. I sat by the fire in our living area, reading one of Conlan's favorites when the mailman came to our door with the scroll I had been waiting for.

Wrapping myself in a fur throw, I sat down once again to read the tales of my own personal hero. Conlan was now stationed at the Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley. This brought chills to my entire body, even while sitting next to the warm fire. I had read about Shadowmoon Valley before and Conlan's own personal descriptions confirmed it all. It was a region covered in darkness and swarming with demons of the Burning Legion throughout. I knew that was where Illidan Stormrage resided, inside the Black Temple.

He told me the sky burned like black fire, with green haziness from the fel energy that was erupting across the valley. There were some nights he had to stay up late, taking his post to watch for any demonic invaders. He said that the nights were long, but every time he would close his eyes, he would imagine himself back in Goldshire, lying on the green grass, gazing up at the white puffy clouds and the endless blue sky.

His final words in the letter haunted me, causing me to lose my breath with each word my eyes read:

My dearest Angeni, tomorrow we march for the Black Temple. I do not know when I'll be able to write you again. Do not fear. The Alliance and I will return glorious from the Black Temple with the Betrayer's head in hand. Tomorrow, I fight for you and our people.

Never forget what you mean to me. I promise I will tell you how much when we see each other again.

Love always,

Conlan

Conlan seemed so confident we would see each other again. I, however, did not feel such confidence. He had been away for so long, and my love for him continued to grow. All of this time, I believed that my love for him would bring him home to me, and that all of my praying to the Light itself would grant my wish. And yet at the precipice of the war being over, one way or another, I felt insecure, worried, and most of all, frightened. No one could predict what would happen the following morning.

I ran up to my bedroom window, gazing out into the starry night and the effervescent moon. I held the scroll close to my heart, hoping that Conlan too was staring out into the sky tonight, and thinking of me as I thought of him.

Two weeks passed. We heard nothing. There was no news from Stormwind as to what the outcome of the final battle was. Everyone feared the worst. I had been told that many had prepared to flee their homes, in case of an attack by the Burning Legion. I remember that particular morning very well. I think it was the happiest day of my life, next to having met Conlan.

The winter cold continued, strangely enough. No one could explain the weather conditions except that a cold wave of some sort was coming from the North. My mother and I prepared dinner in the kitchen, away from the harsh cold of the winter. She tried her best to distract me every day since we received word of the impending final battle. I was washing the lettuce as she went on about the town gossip. This time it was about Mrs. Jamesworth and the latest fight she had with her husband and his wandering eye.

I would smile, giggle a bit, and nod my head to her stories so that I wouldn't hurt her feelings. I wanted her to think what she was doing was working. However, I had been suffering in silence for the past two weeks.

"Mother, don't you think that Mr. Jamesworth knows better?" I commented.

"You'll come to find out, Angeni, that all men do know better," she said, "They just choose to do the wrong things."

I began to reply to her when I was cut off by the sound of the mailman riding rampant through the town, screaming something that I couldn't quite make out.

"What's going on?" my mother wondered as she hurried outside.

I quickly followed.

The entire town had stopped what they were doing to hear what the mailman had to say.

"It's over! It's finally over!" he shouted, riding around to each house and business.

I managed to run towards him through the crowd and stand before him in order to stop his horse.

"What is over?!" I asked him, having to shout over the crowds of people.

"The war my child!" he shouted excitedly, "The war is finally over!!"

"What…?" I gasped.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hero's Return

Chapter four

- The hero's return -

The mailman leaped off of his horse and averted his attention to the entire town of Goldshire.

"Illidan the Betrayer has been defeated by the Legendary Five!" he informed us all.

Everyone cheered and cried for joy at what they were being told. I, on the other hand, was completely frozen. I was stunned, shocked even. I didn't know how to feel. This was what I prayed for and now it came to fruition. There were too many emotions stirring within me to simply choose just one.

"The Legendary Five, as well as the soldiers of the Alliance are holding a parade in Stormwind City as we speak!!" the mailman continued, "The victorious soldiers have returned home!!"

I looked all around me to see families embracing, overjoyed with the good news, as many of the mothers cried hysterically. I looked across the way to see Conlan's parents embracing while sobbing uncontrollably. I'm sure they were holding on to every last ounce of hope that their son was one of those who had returned home safely.

I, too, hoped for the same – desperately.

I don't know what came over me at that moment. The frozen fear that had taken over suddenly began to slowly melt away. My chest felt warm, my heart began to beat rapidly and I was suddenly out of breath. I knew that I needed to get to Stormwind as soon as possible. I had to find him. He had to be there waiting for me.

The adrenaline building throughout my body took over and I bravely asked the mailman, "Sir! Are you returning to Stormwind?"

"Of course, my lady! This is the biggest celebration Stormwind has ever seen!" he exclaimed excitedly with anticipation.

"Will you take me with you?" I inquired.

"As you wish," he smiled, reaching out his hand to me. I grabbed on as he lifted me upon the horse.

I looked across the crowd to see my mother looking on worriedly for a moment, but as she saw the determination and the hope in my eyes, she smiled warmly towards me and nodded in affirmation. I waved to her as the mailman rode off away from Goldshire, down the path into Elwynn Forest.

I had been to Stormwind once before, when I was a young girl. My parents had taken me to see the cathedral when there was a special ceremony going on. I'll never forget how exciting it was. Goldshire was such a small, humble town that the contrasting hustle and bustle of the Human capital was incredible to me at that age. I remembered being so enamored with the first Night Elf I saw there as well as seeing a mage teleport away.

After an hour ride on the back of his horse, we came upon the grand gates of Stormwind. Just like I had when I was a young girl, the awe and amazement of the entrance came over me. To see the enormous statues of heroes lining down the stone bridge overlooking the pond underneath left me breathless. I looked up over the towers to see the fireworks and hearing the cheers of the Stormwind citizens.

We rode by the Stormwind soldiers at the gate who greeted us and made our way to the cobblestone streets of the Trade District where the parade was being held. The crowds were massive. I couldn't see how any of them were comfortable, being shoulder to shoulder. Little boys and girls sat on top of their fathers' shoulders, throwing confetti into the air excitedly.

"I'll see if I can't get us closer," the mailman told me, slowly weaving his horse as close to the main street as he possibly could. He finally had to stop a few rows of parade goers away from the main attraction. "Oh, look!" he pointed out, "The floats for the Legendary Five are arriving!"

As dancers with streamers somersaulted down the street, alongside many of the returning soldiers of the Alliance walking down behind, floats adorned with décor specific to the race and city it was representing slowly made their way down being pulled down by a few horses, rams, or even mechanostriders depending on the city.

The first float to stroll by was from Ironforge. With flags displaying the city emblem flew in the wind, Gnomes and Dwarves through candy and confetti out towards the crowd in celebration. I was quick to notice the Gnome and Dwarf who stood at the top of the float.

The Gnome female was dressed in the most incredible robes I had ever seen. They were of a violet and blue color, almost as if they had been made out of electricity. She jumped up and down in excitement as her pink pigtails could be seen by all.

The Dwarf male was dressed in an armor set made of a red mail, with eyes protruding from the helm and the shoulder armor. He held an eagle upon his forearm as he drank a stein of brew.

Following the Ironforge float was Darnassus. The float was covered in purple fabric and even live greenery and trees. Their flag waved proudly as Night Elf men and women waved on towards the crowd. Sitting at the top of this float was a Night Elf male. He had emerald green hair and a seemingly over-confident disposition. His armor was made of very ancient brown leather that might've looked like what the first Druids would have worn. His shoulder armor piece looked like the head of a large bird. The High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind was also on the float that day; although, I didn't know it at the time.

The fourth float was that of the Exodar. I had never before that day seen a Draenei. They looked quite remarkable. They were tall, just like the Night Elves were, with hoofed feet and uniquely colored skin. Standing on the top of this float was a Draenei male, dressed in a plate armor that seemed to make him look indestructible. It was the color of dark steel with spikes coming out of his shoulder armor.

The fifth and final float followed close behind and just as inched closer and closer in my direction, the crowd's cheers became an explosion of sound. It was none other than the float for the city of Stormwind. As the golden lion emblem showed valiantly across the blue background of the Stormwind flags, King Varian Wrynn himself sat upon a throne at the center of the float as some of the young maidens of the city through confetti all around. A marching band slowly walked ahead of the float, playing festive music.

This was the first time I had ever seen his majesty. He was such an imposing figure. His dark blue armor shined so brilliantly in the sunlight as his long dark hair waved in the wind. His scarred face and serious disposition really gave away the struggles he had endured until now. However, he was a strong king and a well-liked one at that.

That was when I noticed the person standing confidently next to the king. The float was still far enough to where I couldn't make out who he was at that moment. I realized that many of the parade goers were cheering for him more so than the king. He had long golden hair and wore what seemed to be blue and golden plate armor. The square-shaped shoulder pieces glowed brilliantly on their own as if the sun itself lived inside.

The float suddenly drew closer as I was able to make out this man's face through the rain of confetti. I stopped breathing the minute I recognized him, grasping onto the mailman to cease from falling off of his horse in utter shock.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked me.

"Conlan…" I finally breathed out.

It in fact was Conlan standing so handsomely next to the king as he smiled kindly and waved to everyone around him.

"You know the legendary Paladin, Conlan Xan?" the mailman inquired.

"Y-You could say that…" I replied, trying to regain myself.

Legendary Paladin – he really did it. He achieved exactly what he wanted and returned home safely, just as I wanted. I smiled emphatically to myself in complete pride and indescribable joy. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, overcome with emotion.

Without anymore hesitation, I leaped off of the horse and bolted into the crowd. I sifted through every single crevice between the people in order to make my way to the front. I managed to make it a row away from the front of the crowd, when there was no one else wanting to let me through. I didn't know if I was hearing the beat of the drums or my heart beating so rapidly, but I knew that I had to get through no matter what the cost.

In that very moment, I recalled the day Conlan and I first met and how the wolves almost chased us down the ravine when the magical clouds that help us float appeared from my palms. I desperately needed this to happen once again and prayed to the Light itself to give me one more miracle. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and pointed my right palm towards an elderly couple in front of me.

Before I knew it, the purple clouds that had saved me once before, reemerged underneath the elderly couple, lifting them a few feet into the air. I smiled to myself for a moment mischievously as I ran underneath them. I stumbled a bit as I stopped right in front of the float, looking up to see the king and his legendary Paladin.

The horses stopped in their tracks, neighing uncontrollably at the sight of me until their handler calmed them down. The king immediately stood up to see what the hold-up was and made his way down the steps towards me.

"Young lady, are you mad?" he asked me in his deep regal tone, "You cannot simply jump in front of a moving parade. Please mo…"

Conlan put his hand on the king's shoulder, stopping him from speaking. I gazed up at Conlan as if I hadn't seen him an entire lifetime; then again, that is how long it felt for me. He too seemed to have the same look as he steadily made his way down the float towards me.

As he stood before me, I took in what he looked like now. The rambunctious dreaming log boy was not only just a man, but one who had seen so much so quickly. In that moment, staring into his eyes, I could almost see it. I could see the pain, the strife, the turmoil, the war, and even the death that he must have witnessed.

"Angie…" he whispered once.

The tears streamed down my eyes as I brushed a strand of long hair behind my ear. Before I could even utter a sound, Conlan took me in his arms, lifting and spinning me high up into the air as we ended in a warm embrace; an embrace that I had been longing for since he left.

The crowd exploded with cheers as I could see King Varian smiling at the corner of my eye.

I could finally breathe once again.

"Welcome home…" I sighed in relief, wiping a few more tears from my face.

Conlan was finally back in my life. The next few months were filled with so much joy and laughter. Conlan, along with his new friends, had brought peace back to Azeroth and into my own life. I'll never forget this point in time that I had with him.

Conlan had been appointed General of the Stormwind Army and was given a home in the city as a gift from the king. At first I thought it was going to be difficult not having Conlan as the boy next door anymore, but then I thought if I could be separated from him by war, that just being a horse ride away wouldn't be so bad.

It truly wasn't.

Conlan would ride down every so often to come see me and his parents. He was extremely busy and didn't have much time for himself. However, even if it meant he would lose sleep, he always found a way to ride down to Goldshire. It was those late night visits that I loved most. We would go down and sit on the stable fence looking at the stars as we always did. I was beyond curious about his adventures in Outlands and it was during these late evenings that Conlan would give more and more of his journey.

He told me about his new friends, members of the anointed Legendary Five. He talked about the Dwarf Hunter I saw at the parade who was always quick to grab a stein and how surprised he was at his aim with a shotgun when he always seemed to be slightly drunk. He told me about the Gnome Mage who was so full of life and had the most infectious laugh. Conlan said that he always went on and on to her about me, which caused my face to blush incessantly. The Night Elf Druid he described as someone who was wise beyond anyone he had ever met, but came from an aristocratic family of sorts in Darnassus and so his attitude was always a bit presumptuous and arrogant, something he found surprising in the stereotypical noble Night Elves. He said the Mage and Druid were always arguing, but he knew it was out of love for one another. And finally, he said the Draenei Warrior he met while in Shattrath City was his best friend and was the one he bonded with the most. He never knew what it was like to have a brother, until he met him.

It really gave me much peace of mind to hear about them from him. His eyes would always light up and he'd never stopped smiling when he spoke of them. I knew that he missed them terribly. Once the war was over, the members of the Legendary Five returned to their respective cities to begin new lives as heroes. He didn't get to see them often but he said that the Mage, now an Archmage, would teleport to the Mage Quarter in Stormwind every now and then.

I had plenty of opportunities during this time to tell Conlan how I really felt. There were all of those many nights in the fields, the holiday dinner we held at my parents' home, and so many other fleeting moments. I wanted to tell him – desperately, in fact. It was not my insecurity that stopped me or even my nerves.

It was fear.

It was the fear that if I told him, or even came close to telling him, he would disappear again. That was the last thing that I wanted. I don't know how I would be able to handle being without him again. I suppose I was just so thankful and appreciative that the Light brought him home safely that I couldn't dare ask anything further from him except for him to simply be in my life.

Looking back on everything, it fills my heart with regret to know that I had so many chances. Then again, at that moment in time, I thought we had the rest of our lives to figure out what we could become. I didn't know it then that our time would be abruptly cut short as a cold wind began to hail down from the North.


	6. Chapter 5: The Floating Pyramid

Chapter five

- The Floating Pyramid -

Almost a year had passed since the Legendary Paladin, Conlan Xan, had returned home. The holidays were upon us once more. The weather had once again cooled down significantly. No one knew what to make of the strange cold snap that had been running rampant, not only throughout our continent, but even Kalimdor as well.

Nonetheless, the era of peace had continued across Azeroth and especially in my own life. In fact, today was the day of Pilgrim's Bounty. I always cherished this day. On this day every year, we all reflect on our journeys and good fortune over delicious food and our loved ones. However, this year was even more special for everyone in Goldshire. Many of the Goldshire-born soldiers had returned safely from the war and we were all so blessed to be able to spend this holiday with them once more.

Normally, during this holiday, we all celebrated with our own respective families. This year, however, everyone in town decided to hold a grand dinner in the center of town. They gathered as many tables as they could and lined them all the way down the main Goldshire path. Each table was covered in white linens as many of the town wives began to set the table with softly lit candles and all of the best dinnerware they could find. The men went and hunted some bounty and prepared the brews as other women cooked the rest of the food within their homes. It smelled delicious.

I decided to pitch in by helping with the peeling of the potatoes, which was never my favorite thing to do, mind you. Even still, it seemed the holiday spirit had become infectious and I didn't mind so much. Then again, that could've also been because I knew at any moment, Conlan would be riding in from Stormwind. I hadn't seen him in a week. He had been appointed by the king for another assignment and so he had been traveling the majority of the week. I had been looking forward to this day the entire week.

As I continued to peel away what seemed to be an eternity, my mother stopped by with her famous stew in hand.

"Hi mom," I greeted her as she kissed me on the cheek.

"You seem to be hard at work."

"Someone has to suffer. It might as well be me," I laughed.

"Are you excited?" she asked me.

"For dinner? Absolutely," I grinned from ear to ear, "I'm looking forward to your stew!"

"Oh? Is that all?" she smirked at me, as if to hint at something further.

I pointed my tiny knife at her, "What do you know?"

My mother giggled, "Oh nothing, nothing at all! Simply that I heard a rumor earlier today."

My mother was always in on the latest town gossip and by association, so was I.

"Spill," I told her as I continued to peel.

"Well…" she began to speak softly, "I heard from someone that…Conlan is going to ask you a question today!"

"A-A question…?" I pondered nervously.

"Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I can only imagine that he's going to…!"

I interrupted her, trying to ignore the notion, "Don't even say it." I picked up my basket of peeled potatoes and took it towards the dinner table and handed it off to another volunteer.

"Angeni…" she said warmly, placing her hand upon my shoulder, "It is no secret to me, and never has been."

As chilly as it was outside, I could feel any bit of warmth I felt flushing into my now blushing cheeks.

"I've always known and always hoped for it," she continued, "I truly believe…that today it will happen."

Brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, I looked away embarrassedly.

My mother came from behind me and embraced me like she always had, "I simply want you to be happy and…I know he will be the one to do that."

I placed my hand upon her arm in acknowledgement, "Thank you."

"Be sure to give me the details later tonight," she said, walking away with her stew.

"So the entire town can know about it? Unlikely mother!" I laughed.

Soon enough, the sun slowly began to set over our quaint and humble town. The enormously stretched table had been set. There were all kinds of pumpkins and centerpieces, cornucopias of fruit and other such festive décor lined across the center. The town had been lit by paper lanterns that were hung across the front of many homes as well as the trees around us. It felt quite intimate and very special.

Everyone began to sit down at the table. I had saved a seat for Conlan next to me, but he still hadn't arrived. I didn't want them to start the festivities without him but there was no other choice. Our mayor stood at the head of the table. He stood up from his seat, goblet in hand as he began to speak to us all.

"Welcome all…to our Goldshire Pilgrim's Bounty celebration!" he cheered as everyone raised their glasses and steins, cheering along with him. He was an elderly man, always dressed in a navy blue suit.

"I want to first begin by giving my deepest thanks to everyone who volunteered today to make this exquisite dinner possible," he continued, "I am deeply grateful to each and every one of you for helping make Goldshire to beautiful town it is today."

I sat impatiently as the mayor continued to give his speech. I kept turning my head towards the entrance to Goldshire in hopes of seeing Conlan riding in late. It was then that a strange feeling came over me suddenly. I held onto my chest, feeling my heart beat race more rapidly than usual. The feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt. I excused myself from the table for a moment and walked over towards the pond not too far away. It was then that I held my head, grimacing. I knelt down before the pond to reach for some water when I gasped at my reflection.

My eyes were glowing a holy, white light as then suddenly I began to receive flashes of images in my mind. They were faint and hard to make out at first.

"…Pyramids?" I questioned as suddenly the light faded from my eyes, "Floating…Pyramids? Here?"

My heart began to race again as I could feel something approaching, almost as if it were right behind me.

"Darkness…danger…?" I whispered, trying to understand what I had seen.

An enormous shadow appeared, covering all of Goldshire. I looked up towards the sky to see exactly what I had just seen. Floating high above our town was a pyramid-like structure made of ancient stone and carvings that I had never seen before. I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. I rushed back towards the dinner table where everyone had already been standing, examining the floating pyramid.

"Mom!" I called to her, "What's happening?"

"Is that what I think it is…?" a young man said.

"What is it?" the mayor asked him.

"A Ziggurat…" the boy whispered in fear.

That was when I recognized the word. In reading all of Conlan's favorite heroic novels, I had come across that word. I was stricken with fear when I remembered exactly what it meant.

"The…Scourge…" I whispered faintly.

In that very moment, multiple portals appeared all across our town with legions of the Scourge walking through it. There were Necromancers with long staves, commanding the flesh-eating zombie creatures.

The entire town was in a state of panic as everyone ran in every direction possible. Beams of dark magic hurled down from the Ziggurat above, hitting our homes and causing them to explode with dark fire. I looked around as I saw the Necromancers command the undead to attack. They moved with such speed that no one could escape their grasps. There were dozens and dozens of them everywhere. They pounced on their prey, beginning to devour them. It was then that I noticed their numbers growing. With each person they killed, their victim would become one of them.

"Run Angeni!" my mother cried as she grabbed me by my arm. We soon met up with my father who had just bashed his shovel into of the many surrounding undead.

"Come! We must get to the stables and ride to Stormwind!" he yelled. We both followed steadily behind as we made our way to the stables behind our home.

My mother screamed in terror when we saw that all of our horses were being devoured by two undead creatures.

"No!!" my father yelled, "Run! Get out of here now!!"

"Not without you!" I cried.

"Go! I will hold them off!" he shouted as he ran towards them. He used his shovel to bash one of them in the head but the other was too nimble for him. The undead leaped onto his back and took a bite of his neck. I will never forget the sound of my father's scream as he was torn down by the undead.

"Father!!!!" I screamed.

When the two Scourge were done, my father was no longer human. He was one of them. I could no longer see my father in the creature that was standing before us.

"This can't…be happening…" I sobbed.

The now three undead Scourge looked eager to pounce on my mother and I.

My mother held my hand, "Stay strong Angeni…"

I knew I had to do something! My father tried to protect us both and I knew that I had to do the same. It was then that a force took over my body and I could see my hands shining in holy light. I could feel a word in my heart that I knew I had to exclaim.

I pointed my arm forward and shouted, "Shackle!"

From the ground beneath the three undead, enormous shards of glistening silver stone sprung forth from the earth. It trapped the undead with a glimmering golden chain around the shards.

"How…?!" my mother gasped as she looked at me. With a silent resolve, she grabbed me by my arm and took off running towards our house. As we reached our home, I looked back to see the spell having worn off on the three undead. They were heading straight for us.

We rushed into the door, shutting it behind us. We grabbed the nearby bookcase and pushed it over the door with all of our might in order to barricade it. The undead began to bang and scratch on the door. It was only a matter of time before they broke through.

"Let's head upstairs!" my mother told me as I followed behind her. We ran into my bedroom, locking the door.

"Listen to me," my mother said as she placed both of her hands upon my shoulders, "I am going to buy you some time to escape. You must get to Storm…"

"What?!" I cried, the tears forming in my eyes, "You are not going to…!"

"Angeni, listen to me! I must do this!" she shouted intently, "You must live! Not simply because I love you…but because you are destined to defeat them!"

"What…?" I gasped.

"Don't you remember the story?" she said, "The Spirit of the Light said you would bring penance to the North! I am confident of that now!"

"But mom, I…!"

It was then that we heard the front door crash down.

"Go! Out the window!" she shouted, shoving me towards the window.

"Mom, I can't!" I cried.

She hugged me tightly, "I love you…Save Azeroth. It is your destiny."

Wiping a tear from her eye, she ran off back downstairs. The last thing I heard before climbing out the window was the sound of my mother's painful scream. I slid down the roof to reach the edge. I looked up to the Ziggurat to see a beam of dark magic heading straight for my home. Without any hesitation, I leaped off of the roof as the beam smashed into my house, causing a massive explosion. I hit the ground many feet away as the impact from the explosion carried me.

I looked back to see the only home I ever knew completely destroyed. The entire town was up in flames as the black smoke floated up towards the sky. I looked around for any other survivors but I could barely see at all. The heat from the fire was unbearable and the smoke was rampant. I knew that I couldn't let my mother's death be in vain. I gathered what little strength I had left and began to run. I had to make it to Stormwind and warn the king.

I barely made it to the exit of Goldshire when an entire legion of the Scourge zombies was lined up in front of me. I tried to run away in the opposite direction but saw that there were more surrounding me. I had nowhere left to run.

I looked up towards the sky, praying to the Light, "Please…grant me one last miracle…"

Just when the undead were about to run towards me, a flash of golden light appeared behind the legion in front of me, slicing through them and turning them into dust. Riding upon his armored white steed was the Legendary Paladin Conlan Xan.

He galloped towards me, leaping off of his horse and standing before me.

"Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly.

"My mom…my father…" I couldn't put together a sentence. I was exhausted and in complete shock.

Conlan looked back at me lamentably, "…I will purge the town. My horse will take you to safety."

"Purge…the town?" I asked.

"There's no other way…everyone is an undead now," he explained, "Now, go. I will handle this."

I leaped onto his horse as it ran away from the danger and into the nearby bushes. I dismounted, hiding behind the bushes to see what Conlan was going to do.

"Gidget!" he shouted, "Let's put out these flames!"

"You've got it!" a tiny female voice shouted from the distance. Before I knew it, I could see bolts of ice hurling down from the sky and landing on all of the flames, extinguishing them. The Legendary Five's Gnome Mage teleported next to Conlan.

"Good work," he said as he stared intently across the road to see more zombies heading towards him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Conlan unsheathed his golden sword and mighty shield, "I'm going to give the people of Goldshire…peace."

"Avenger's Shield!!" he shouted loudly as he flung his now brilliantly shining shield towards the oncoming scourge. The shield sliced through many of them and returned to Conlan like a boomerang.

"Yahhhhh!!!!" Conlan yelled as he ran straight into battle. He bashed an undead with his shield, followed by his blade slicing right through it. I had never seen Conlan in battle and it was immediately apparent to me how he became known as legendary. With such blazing speed, he took on the entire horde of undead, slicing through many of them. Soon enough, he became surrounded by them – which seemed to be exactly what he wanted. There were now well over a hundred of them.

"In the name of the Light, I will set you all free," he told them, "Avenging Wrath."

With the spell having been said, Conlan's entire body began to glow a golden light as magically two golden wings emerged from his back. He stuck his sword into the ground and raised his arm into the sky.

Just as the Scourge were about to attack, he shouted, "Consecration!!" From beneath Conlan's feet, a wave of golden flames ran across the ground. As it touched each undead, they caught on fire, letting out gruesome screams of pain. Conlan grabbed his sword from the ground and rubbed his hand on the blade. As he did, the blade was no longer made of metal. It was completely made of light.

"Crusader Strike!!" he yelled loudly as he slashed his sword in one big circular motion. The light from the sword struck through every single undead, causing them to combust into dust. Once they had been defeated, the light faded from Conlan's body, as did the wings.

The Ziggurat changed course and headed back to wherever it was that it came from.

Conlan's face was completely somber. He knew what he had just done. Every single one of those undead zombies were his friends, his family, and his entire hometown.

"Are you alright?" Gidget, the Gnome Mage, asked him.

He nodded to her, "Yes…I soon will be."

I quickly rode in on Conlan's armored horse, leaping off to hug him.

"I'm so glad I made it in time…" he sighed in my ear, "If anything would have happened to you…"

"Conlan…I was so scared…" I cried, "So scared…" That was the last thing I uttered to him before I fainted in his arms. The physical and emotional exhaustion had taken its toll. Sadly, it was only the beginning. The situation was only going to get worse.

The era of peace had ended once more.


	7. Chapter 6: The End of Peace

Chapter Six

- The End of Peace -

I felt like I had been asleep for days, but it had simply been only a couple of hours since I fainted. I felt tired, and weak. The destruction of Goldshire seemed like it was only a childish nightmare. I was quickly reminded of the reality when I slowly opened my eyes, weighed down by the pure exhaustion. As my eyes focused, I found myself sitting upon Conlan's white horse slowly walking, with Conlan holding me from behind.

"You're awake," he said.

I felt groggy, lightheaded, "Yes…"

"How do you feel?"

That was an even heavier question than he realized. I didn't even know where to begin to describe the plethora of emotions that were stirring within every fiber of my being, my soul. Bewildered, confused, lost, frightened, uncertain…I could go on for quite some time.

"I-I'm okay…" I managed to sigh, "Where are we going?"

"To Stormwind," he told me, "Everyone is seeking refuge there for the time being."

"…Everyone?" I questioned.

I wiped my eyes quickly to force them to awaken properly so that I could see my surroundings. I couldn't believe the amount of people I was surrounded by. There were hundreds of people walking by foot or on horseback following the same road that led to the capital in the distance, carrying torches to light the way. There were horse-drawn wagons filled with injured citizens and whatever rations many were able to spare. Mothers carried their infant children, covered in soot and dirt, their clothing as torn as my own was.

I looked back to see even more of these refugees following closely behind us. I could see a whirlwind of black smoke in the distance, more than likely coming from another region that suffered an attack by the Scourge.

"It really happened…" I whispered to myself, "Mother…Father…"

"The Ziggurats attacked other nearby towns," Conlan explained, "All of these people are survivors. The people of Westfall, Darkshire, and Lakeshire suffered…fewer casualties than Goldshire. When we realized the Scourge were massing together, I was able to call upon the other Knights of the Silver Hand to head to those towns to rescue the citizens. We made it…but not without loss…"

"I'm grateful that you came…" I replied.

"I am so sorry…" Conlan said to me, pain stricken and holding me close, "I couldn't make it in time to save them…"

I placed my hand upon his arm that wrapped itself around me, "Don't…there was nothing you could do."

"Do you know if my parents…?" he began to ask me.

I couldn't even turn my head to face him. The last time I saw his parents, they were running terrified away from the dinner table as the Scourge zombies appeared, chasing them down. I knew they couldn't outrun them.

I simply shook my head.

I heard him grit his teeth together, fighting so desperately to hide his emotions. I could hear the sound of his grip tightening over the leather reigns.

"I will make this right," Conlan stated determinedly, "I promise you that."

"What happens now?" I wondered.

"I don't know," he sighed. Hearing the almighty Legendary Paladin seem uncertain left me even more frightened about what was to come.

It was the first time I had ever slept in any other bed that wasn't my own. I suppose I should correct myself. I didn't sleep much at all, to be perfectly honest. I cried the majority of the night. I grieved, painfully. I knew that one day my parents would leave this planet and join the Light, but never did I imagine it would happen in this manner. Although Conlan saved them from an after-life as an undead Scourge for the rest of their existence, it wasn't enough to comfort my lonely heart. I had only ever lived with my parents. And although I was with Conlan, as I always wanted, it was bittersweet to know that I couldn't go home to see my mother cooking her infamous stew or to hear the latest Goldshire gossip or to see my father come home from the logging camp after a long day's work, lifting me into his arms as he did when I was a little girl.

The moments when the exhaustion from crying hysterically caused me to close my eyes, and attempt at sleeping, were spent in one long nightmare. I kept reliving the catastrophic events in Goldshire over and over again as I tossed and turned, moaning and groaning. The screams of my parents as they were taken from me echoed through my mind, and eventually forced me to awaken the following morning.

Opening my eyes, I wasn't in my childhood bedroom. I was in a guest room, decorated with extravagant pieces of furniture that seemed to belong to some member of royalty. Instead, it belonged to my best friend.

When Conlan returned home from the Outlands a hero, the king granted him many rewards. One of those rewards was this townhome in the section of the capital known as Old Town. Conlan told me he never spent much time here, being that he was always either at the castle or off on assignment. He said I was to stay here and live with him. I normally would have been a bit reluctant, but given the circumstances, I had nowhere else to go.

I no longer had a home.

When I managed to pull myself out of bed, dressed in a white nightgown Conlan found for me, I saw a dress laid out upon the edge of the bed along with a note from Conlan, reading: "_I hope you slept well. Take as much time as you need to rest. I know you have been through a lot. I've left you clean clothes to change into. I will be meeting with His Majesty this morning. I will return shortly. Help yourself to something to eat._"

The dress he left me was rather formal. Perhaps I am putting it lightly. The dress was completely formal. It was something a member of the court would wear. I had never seen something so beautiful. In a world that was now filled with loneliness, sadness, and uncertainty, this was a pleasant surprise.

The sleeveless dress was made of the finest silk in a beautiful soothing blue. The bust was made of a contrasting white silk with a golden, jeweled neckpiece that wrapped around the neck and down the center to the waist. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

I noticed when I picked up the dress that he had also left a golden hairclip there as well. I quickly changed into my new noble-like dress and pinned a lock of hair with the hairclip.

As the gifts momentarily distracted me from what had transpired the evening before, I was reminded of everything once more when I made my way to the window of my second floor bedroom to see the cobblestone streets of Old Town below. There were people everywhere. Tents had been pitched in every nook and cranny spanning across the entire district, potentially the entire city. Members of the Stormwind Army walked through the streets, followed by a horse-drawn wagon filled with food for the refugees. They kindly handed them out to everyone in need.

This was worse than I feared. The Burning Legion never made an attack past the Blasted Lands where the Dark Portal was located. The Alliance, along with the Horde, was able to keep the war in the Outlands. We were all protected from the danger. The danger had now hit home. It wasn't located in some other realm. It was here on Azeroth, ready to destroy the peace that Conlan and his friends fought so hard to give us.

I gazed at the note Conlan left me on the bed. If he was meeting with the king that meant they were deciding what the course of action was going to be. It worried me to think that another war was about to begin. I had to find out for myself. I hurried down the wooden stairs and out the front door. I steadily walked past the refugees, smiling to some in kindness, trying to make my way to the castle.

I followed the signs that pointed in the direction of the castle; although, its blue-roofed steeples and towers were hard to miss across the city skyline. Stormwind was always known for being a busy capital, but now with all of the refugees in town, there was barely any room to move. When I finally made it to the main road following the canal and to the castle, I had to sift through dozens and dozens of people, watching my step and avoiding being trampled by a horse or wagon.

I finally arrived to the main entrance to the castle where two Stormwind guards stepped before me.

"State your business," one said to me.

They seemed a little rude, but given the state of Azeroth, I'm sure security had been increased in all of the capitals.

"I-I'm…um…Angeni Lightwell. I've come to see Sir Conlan Xan," I introduced myself nervously.

The other guard didn't take me seriously, chuckling to himself, "Yeah, and so does every other doe-eyed girl in Stormwind."

I tried to retain my composure, "Sir, Conlan and I have known each other since we were children and…"

"Ms. Lightwell," the first guard interrupted me, "With all due respect, only those who have been invited to today's summit will be able to enter the castle for the time being. If Sir Conlan Xan is truly an acquaintance of yours, you will simply have to…"

"She's with me!" a pint-sized female voice shouted.

I turned around to see where the voice was coming from and didn't see anyone, at first. It wasn't until I averted my gaze a little lower that I saw the Legendary Mage that had come with Conlan to Goldshire standing before me. Her bright pink hair and cheerful disposition were hard to ignore.

"High Mage Gidget!" both guards bowed in respect.

As small as she was, even I could sense the amount of magic she possessed.

"Ms. Lightwell will be joining me at the summit," she grinned at me, "Now, if you'll excuse us…we're late!"

She reached up and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind her, "Let's go!"

The guards moved aside as we headed up the long marble hallway.

"T-Thank you," I said, "Why did you…?"

"I know who you are," Gidget winked at me.

"Oh?"

"Conlan talked about you all the time," she smiled, "I feel like I already know you. I'm Gidget, by the way!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Conlan has mentioned you several times as well," I replied.

"All good things I hope! Otherwise…" she said as she snapped her fingers, causing a flicker of flame to appear in the palm of her hand, "Well, you get the idea!"

I laughed innocently. She was just as Conlan described.

"Technically, you're not supposed to be here, but…" Gidget began to say, her tone saddening, "What happened to Goldshire was just…"

"Please," I stopped her kindly, "Thank you for bringing me here."

We finally reached an enormous golden doorway with the Stormwind crest boldly engraved upon it in the city's colors. Two more guards were situated at each side of the door.

"Here we are," she said, and then whispered, "There will be other members of the royal court in there. Just hide around them. I'm sure you won't be noticed."

I nodded in acknowledgement as the two guards opened the enormous double doors, allowing us to pass through.

After following a short hallway, Gidget pointed me towards the left as she continued forward. I did just as I was told, finding myself surrounded by members of the court. Luckily, thanks to Conlan's gift, I looked the part and fit right in.

The hall was a circular room made of marble, with the Alliance symbol made in a mosaic pattern located in the very center. The members of the Stormwind royal court surrounded the ends of the room, while those involved in the summit were located in the center. There were several seats placed around the center of the room as well.

Only Conlan, King Varian, and other highly-ranked Stormwind soldiers were there at the moment.

"Someone is a little late," Conlan smirked towards Gidget.

"Oh hush you!" she retorted, "Porting from city to city isn't as easy as it looks you know!"

Conlan laughed, pulling one of Gidget's pigtails mischievously.

"Thank you High Mage," King Varian spoke, "Will they be arriving soon?"

"Yes your majesty," Gidget curtsied politely, "I've left a portal for all three capitals. They should have arrived at the Mage Tower here in Stormwind by now."

One of the guards from outside hurried into the room, bowing before the king, "Your highness, the other Alliance leaders have arrived."

"Very well," King Varian nodded, "Please escort them in."

Soon enough, the three other Alliance leaders, alongside their strongest warriors, slowly entered the chamber.

The first was from Darnassus, the Night Elf capital.

"The High Priestess of Darnassus, Tyrande Whisperwind," the guard introduced.

There was a certain aura in the room as soon as the High Priestess entered. Her lavender colored skin and her long, effervescent sapphire hair were so captivating. She wore an extravagant silver gown and matching silver tiara. Alongside her were two female Night Elf warriors wearing glorious silver and purple armor. I didn't know it then, but they were members of the Sentinels.

"Alongside her is member of the Legendary Five, Arch Druid Alanel Eversong."

With her was the Druid from the parade a year ago. He wore the same mystic armor and the same arrogant disposition.

Another guard guided them to one of the seats where Tyrande sat and the Sentinels along with the Arch Druid stood beside her.

"Dwarven Lord of Ironforge, His Majesty King Magni Bronzebeard."

King Magni Bronzebeard was short, as all Dwarves are, but not without a sense of grandness and strength. He was dressed in silver and crimson plate armor, with two specially crafted maces at his side. His fiery orange hair and long, braided beard added to his crass and sometimes forward personality.

Beside him were two Guards of Ironforge, dressed in a similar armor to that of their king, with horned helms and an axe in hand.

"With him is member of the Legendary Five, Master Hunter Khazros Darkhammer."

Khazros was just as I last saw him at the parade, dressed in his unique crimson armor, toting a pair of axes, a shotgun, and his pet eagle upon his shoulder.

"Lastly, Leader of the Draenei, Prophet Velen of the Exodar."

I had never seen anyone like the Prophet Velen. As tall as the Night Elves, he seemed wise beyond anyone in the room. His blue eyes shined as a glowing symbol hovered before his forehead. He had a long white beard and was dressed in white ceremonial robes with red, gold, and purple embellishments as well as a dramatic crimson crown.

With him were two Exodar guards, known as the Exodar Peacekeepers. They wore violet and blue robes, carrying a heavy jeweled mace in hand.

"And joining him is member of the Legendary Five, Master Warrior Draco."

The Draenei warrior, in his spiked gunmetal colored armor, walked valiantly beside his leader. Sheathed upon his back were two enormous broadswords. I couldn't believe anyone could carry both of them in battle, yet he made it seem simple.

Soon after everyone was introduced, the leaders sat down together to discuss the recent events. Gidget stood alongside her Legendary Five comrade, Khazros.

King Varian was first to speak, "Welcome leaders of the Alliance. Thank you for answering our call in this seemingly dark hour. It seems that a new enemy of Azeroth has arisen and it pains me to think of what is to come next."

"What do we know?" King Magni asked, in his Dwarven accent.

"It seems that…" King Varian paused, "The Lich King has risen and is making his move from Northrend."

Everyone around me in the royal court began to gasp, whisper, and murmur amongst themselves. If it wasn't because I was not supposed to be there, I would have responded in the same way.

"The Lich King? You mean Arthas?" Prophet Velen questioned.

King Varian nodded.

"That cannot be," Magni retorted, "After all of this time, he has awoken from his frozen tomb?! It simply cannot be."

"I'm afraid it is your highness," Conlan spoke up.

"Sir Conlan and I were just out on assignment, after his highness King Varian heard word from the High Priestess," Gidget added.

"Tyrande, please explain." Velen pleaded.

In her regal, almost echoing tone, she spoke, "While in the Temple of the Moon, I received…a mind vision."

"A mind vision?" Magni asked.

"Yes. Elune at times will grant Her Priests the gift of foresight, when it is needed," she explained, "Three nights ago…it came to me…and I saw him…"

"Him…?" Khrazos inquired, with a similar accent to that of his Dwarven king.

"The former heroic Paladin…Arthas Menethil," Tyrande elaborated, "Now, the Lich King."

I shuddered simply at his name. I knew the story of the fallen hero, Arthas Menethil, more than any other story. It was Conlan's favorite as a child. It was what motivated him to become a Paladin. He always said he would never let what happened to Arthas happen to him – he would be better. Nevertheless, Arthas was known to be the strongest Paladin ever witnessed in all of Azeroth and now with Frostmourne in hand, who knew how powerful he had become.

"I was seeing the event through the eyes of one of his…Scourge. The Lich King stood high above an icy cliff in Northrend, in the region known as Icecrown. There, beneath him were hundreds of thousands of the Scourge, cheering and roaring. The Lich King raised Frostmourne, waging war on all of the living."

The murmurs from the court continued for a moment.

"That would explain the recent attacks," Khazros added.

"Yes, after we were made aware of the vision, I sent Conlan and Gidget to the Eastern Plaguelands where many undead Scourge still reside," the King explained.

"It was there that the army of Ziggurats convened," Conlan stated, "We knew we had to rush back."

"We teleported back to Stormwind as quickly as we could, but it seemed some Ziggurats had already departed," Gidget added.

"I asked the Knights of the Silver Hand to head to the neighboring towns quickly to evacuate," Conlan continued, "We also contacted all of you of the impending attack and sent word to any nearby Paladins to assist you."

"Yes, we are very grateful for their assistance," Tyrande bowed, "The Druids joined them in evacuating the towns located off of our island."

"How did you all fare?" King Varian asked.

This was the first time I heard the Arch Druid Alanel speak, sounding just as arrogant as he appeared, "I led the Druids to Darkshore and Ashenvale, while Fandral stayed with the High Priestess. We were fortunate enough to have arrived before the Ziggurats did. We successfully fought them off."

"Now the survivors are staying within Darnassus," Tyrande added.

"The same for Ironforge," Magni told them, "Although, the neighboring towns such as Kharanos did not fare as well. We were able to take many of the survivors into our walls, but many citizens were...not so lucky."

"The Exodar was fortunate to avoid an attack," Draco said; his voice was strong, deep, and almost soulful, "It seems the Scourge are unaware of our location. However, we were quick to answer the call of Darnassus in assisting them in Darkshore. We have also taken some of the refugees into our home."

"We are grateful that Conlan and Gidget were able to warn us," King Varian sighed in relief.

"The only question that remains…" Velen began, "…what action must we take to protect our people?"

The room was silent for a few moments. It seemed as if they all knew what the ultimate conclusion was, but no one wanted to utter the words aloud. I, too, knew what the answer was. I grew increasingly worried.

Conlan was the one to make the statement, "If the Lich King has waged war on all of the living, then we must take the fight to Northrend before he has an opportunity to enslave our shores."

"Agreed," Draco nodded, "We must destroy the source."

"That's easier said than done," Gidget replied nervously.

"The High Mage is right," Tyrande said, "Northrend…belongs to them. The undead are rampant across that continent. Can any mortal being truly survive?"

"It is the only way High Priestess," Alanel spoke to her with the uttermost respect.

"We will set up our stronghold on their shores and fight our way in," Conlan clenched his fist in determination.

"Then…it is decided," Varian nodded slowly, followed by the other leaders agreeing.

"The era of peace…has ended," Velen stated disappointedly.

"I will have our army leave from our island," Tyrande told them, "We will begin setting up the stronghold."

"High Priestess, I would ask that the Exodar army join you in your fleet," Velen bowed to her.

"Of course."

"Then Ironforge and Stormwind will leave from the Stormwind Harbor," Varian said.

"Agreed," Magni nodded.

"The Legendary Five will join the fight!" Conlan shouted as he raised his sword as all four of his comrades lifted their weapons in agreement, "The Lich King will fall!"

As soon as I heard Conlan's words, I wasted no time in bolting for the door. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How could I be going through this again? I had to wave Conlan off to war once more. After everything we had gone through to get to where we were, once again Azeroth was being thrown into a war beyond proportions. I thought I had time. I thought we were going to be able to have time to develop a real relationship, beyond friendship. I waited and waited for him before. Then, I had the comfort of my family, my life.

I now had none of that.

I didn't know how I was going to get through this. My family was gone and now I was being left alone to fend for myself during a time of crisis. I felt that as long as Conlan was here to protect me, I could've sustained almost anything. How could he leave me again? Was this our fate? Were we always to be apart?

I didn't even know my way around Stormwind, but I ran. I ended up bumping into many of the civilians and refugees along the way. I ran across the bridge over the canal, past the Dwarven District and somehow ended up at Cathedral Square. It seemed the high steeples of the Cathedral of Light drew me there. A sense of calm came over me as I stopped at the nearby fountain to catch my breath.

I sat facing the cathedral, marveling it for a moment. So many people from across the land would come to this very spot to pray and revel in the Light. No matter what time of day, it always seemed to glow with the Light's grace. It was calming, even if for a moment, in this world of chaos and confusion.

I felt lost.

"What am I supposed to do…?" I asked myself, hanging my head in dismay.

"It seems you are troubled," a serene voice spoke to me.

When I lifted my head, a beautiful woman stood before. You would've thought she had her own personal halo with the way she seemed to shine. She had long, golden hair that shined so brilliantly with her green eyes. She seemed so friendly.

"Oh…hello," I greeted her, wiping a tear from eye that had surprisingly escaped.

She sat down next to me, "Greetings. I'm sorry to intrude. You must think me rude."

"N-No, not at all," I replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said, bowing, "I am High Priestess Laurena."

That would explain the glow that seemed to follow her around, even in these darkest of times.

"High Priestess…?" I gasped, bowing to her politely, "It is a pleasure. I am…"

Before I could even say my name, she interrupted me, "Ms. Lightwell, I have been expecting you for some time."

"Y-You know who I am?"

"Well, yes and no," Laurena giggled, "I simply mean that I knew you would come one day. Priests of the Light have a knack for these sorts of things."

"I see…" I sighed.

"What troubles you?"

"There would be so much to explain," I told her, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, "Things are…beginning to change once again."

"Yes…we have been feeling it for quite a while," Laurena replied, gazing towards the sky, "It seems peace will always face adversity."

"Someone I love…will be leaving to face the adversity of which you speak…" I said, my lips quivering slightly, "I don't want him to go but…"

"Ms. Lightwell, we are all destined for our own paths," Laurena consoled me, "They may not always lead where we would like them to, but the Light always has a plan for us all."

"I just wish…I could be there for him. I want to be able to help him."

Laurena took the palm of my hand and placed it in between her own, "Ms. Lightwell…I promise you that one day very soon, you will."

I was very confused by what she was trying to say then. My opportunity to find out more was quickly interrupted.

"It seems he has come to see you," Laurena smiled, as she stood up and walked towards the cathedral.

When I looked behind me, I saw Conlan in his full Paladin regalia heading my way. I exhaled, attempting to regain my composure.

"There you are!" he waved to me emphatically as I stood up to greet him.

"Hello Conlan," I tried my best to smile.

"I went to the house and you weren't there," he explained, "The dress looks perfect on you, as I knew it would."

My cheeks became rosier, "T-Thank you…"

"Where have you been?" he inquired.

I couldn't lie to him. Then again, I couldn't lie to anyone. I wasn't very good at it. I'd start to nervously brush strands of my hair behind my ears repeatedly every time I even attempted to.

I told him bluntly, "I was at the summit meeting."

Conlan completely froze, "…You…You were at the summit meeting?"

I nodded, almost ashamedly.

"What do you mean you were at the summit meeting? How on earth did you…?" he began to question as he quickly had a silent realization, "You ran into Gidget."

"She was very sweet. She took me with her," I explained.

Having realized that I was witness to the entire meeting, he froze again as he sat down slowly to brace himself, "You heard…everything."

I nodded again, "Yes. It seems the Lich King is behind these attacks."

He averted his gaze away from me. He seemed to feel guilty, remorseful. "Tyrande's visions were true," he sighed, "Arthas has awoken."

"I see." I turned away from him, taking a couple of pace away as I fidgeted with my dress. I didn't know what to say; neither did he from the awkward silence. There was nothing for him to explain. I had heard everything.

"I wish…" he finally spoke, his voice cracking a bit, "I wish there were some other way."

I could take no comfort in that wish. It didn't change a thing.

"You know that I must do this," Conlan continued, "I'm not doing this for me. I am doing this for the Alliance. I am doing this for you. Angie, you were at the meeting. You know how dire the situation is. The Lich King…"

I finished the statement for him as I whipped around frustratingly, "Is in Northrend! Conlan, I may not be a legendary warrior. In fact, I've never seen anything past my bedroom window, but I am no fool. I know what Northrend is. Northrend is a death trap!"

"We are stronger than we have ever been in the past," he explained, standing up to meet me, "We will succeed."

He confidently placed his hands on my shoulders, "I know that it is dangerous. I won't deny that I'm afraid, but this is…"

"Then take me with you!!" I cried as tears flew from my eyes, "Take me with you…"

I could see the pain in Conlan's eyes as he saw my outburst, "Angeni, you know that I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you."

"I can take care of myself! Let me be there by your side. I can't stay here Conlan. I have nothing left!" I pleaded, "You can't do this to me again…Conlan…please…"

He placed the palm of his hand across my cheek as he wiped a tear from eye, "I need you to stay. I need you to be waiting for me…for when I ask you…"

"…Ask me…?" I sobbed.

Conlan reached into his armor and pulled out something in the palm of his hand. When he revealed it, I was stunned. Upon a brilliantly golden chain was a matching ring, engraved with what seemed to be ancient symbols. He reached around my neck as he clasped the necklace on.

"I need you to hold on to this," he said, "When I return, I will need this."

"Conlan…" I sighed, completely stunned by the gift that already meant so much to me. I held the ring close to my heart.

"I will cherish this."

"Remember…don't say goodbye," he smiled.

"Right…" Even I managed smile, even slightly as another tear fell, then whispering, "See you later."

Two mornings later, I waved him off at Stormwind Harbor as the Stormwind and Ironforge fleets departed towards the icy waters around Northrend. Conlan's gift gave me hope. It was hope that one day my prayers would be answered and the life I always wanted would be obtained. However, the war interrupted those prayers as I was unexpectedly thrust into the epic battle, and ultimately, my destiny.


	8. Chapter 7: The Call of Destiny

Chapter Seven

- The Call of Destiny -

Most would have thought that having waited almost a year for Conlan to return from the Outlands that I would have been much more used to the time apart. To be quite honest, I thought it was going to be easier. To my dismay, this was the most difficult time in my young life. Everything I thought I knew no longer existed. I felt as if I had been told to head down a path, with no map or guide in sight.

I had my whole life planned out. I was a simple farm girl with a wonderful family, hoping that one day I would be able to continue that tradition with the man that I loved. Perhaps it was a sheltered and naïve idea. Then again, in the eyes of some, I lived a sheltered life, ignorant to the true realities outside of my small hometown. It seemed that ignorance truly was as blissful as they said. Now with everything that I had witnessed and learned, I was to muddle through a hazy existence to find my way – to make it through.

Once Conlan had departed for Northrend, the depression slowly crept in. I had always been a happy-go-lucky type of girl. This dark feeling was very new to me. It was difficult to cope with. The first weeks of what was deemed "The War of the Living" I spent inside Conlan's townhouse, my new home. I didn't leave, not once. Fortunately, Conlan left his home fully stocked with all kinds of delicious food. Ironically, I was too saddened to eat any of it. I'd try to pick at some fruit, a little bread, but in the end I was too tired. I felt all of my energy had been taken from me.

I slept the majority of the time, due to that never-ending feeling of exhaustion. I kept the curtains over the windows. I would ignore anyone who came knocking at my door. Usually it was members of the royal court who by Conlan's request would come to check on me and deliver me food. I never answered. They would leave the food on my doorstep and at some point after I had awoken, I would take the food inside. Sadly, much of it went to waste.

Although I did sleep, it became difficult to fall asleep. I was constantly haunted by nightmares. They started off simply with memories of the destruction of Goldshire as well as remembering the Scourge zombies latching on to the flesh of the townspeople, devouring what they could before they became Scourge themselves. It was horrifying. I didn't know if the dreams would ever end. As time went on, however, I slowly began to cope.

Unfortunately, this time, no mail was allowed to be sent from either side. I was never to hear from Conlan himself until he returned home, hopefully a hero once more. That was the most difficult part of all. He was my only friend and my only confidante. I desperately wanted his comfort and his support. I needed him to tell me once more that everything would turn out okay. I never had to fend for myself before. I always had people in my life to help take care of me. It was my first step in becoming a woman and eventually, something more.

As the weeks went by, I began to slowly recuperate. I knew that the one thing I needed at that moment was peace of mind. It became my daily routine to visit the Cathedral of Light as I would pray to the Light, desperately pleading for not only Conlan's safe return but for the era of peace to return to Azeroth. It was through my daily visits that I began to build a friendship with Laurena, the High Priestess.

Laurena was kind, serene, and caring – just as I would've expected. She was always available to lend an ear to anyone who entered the cathedral seeking guidance; I was one of them. Looking back on it now, she was always very interested in me. Every day she would teach me something new about the Light and even some life lessons in between. It was comforting having someone as wise as her to depend on. In fact, it was through her that I was able to hear about how Conlan was doing.

A Stormwind soldier would return every so often with the supply ship. While the vessel was being loaded with needed supplies, rations, and weaponry for the soldiers, the soldier served as a messenger of sorts. He would meet briefly with some of Stormwind's elite to give word of how the war was faring. Although I was not a member of the court, Laurena was. The messenger would come to the cathedral specifically to see Laurena. Thankfully, Laurena would allow me to sit in on his visits so that I could hear for myself.

It had been almost two months since Conlan left when the messenger came to Laurena and I for the first time. He was such a sweet person and quite young. He was close to my age, perhaps slightly younger. He explained to us that the Alliance had quickly set up their first stronghold, Valiance Keep, upon the coast of the Borean Tundra. He described the cold being unlike anything he had ever felt before; he even said that it was almost painful, at first. He told us that the Borean Tundra actually had remnants of its past life of being a lively range of fields with all kinds of unique animals running about, but that the Scourge were also very present.

We were told that Conlan, along with the rest of the Legendary Five, had defeated many Scourge enemies that tried to break through the keep's walls. They were having difficulty breaking through to the other regions of Northrend, due to endless Scourge attacks, but they were beginning to send smaller teams out to scout for potential places to set up camp. He finished by telling us that everyone seemed determined and hopeful that the Alliance would be victorious.

Once I heard that Conlan was safe and sound, I felt the weight of the world lifting off of my shoulders. I felt as if I could breathe once more. It gave me the motivation and will to keep pushing forward. I knew that I could not be there, fighting at his side like we planned when we were children, but there had to be something I could do here to help. It was through Laurena that I was able to find that medium.

As the supply ships returned, so did many wounded soldiers. The cathedral had an infirmary downstairs and thus, Laurena took in the wounded to help them back to health. I happily volunteered to help with caring for these soldiers. When I wasn't praying, I was in the infirmary replacing bandages, bringing food and water, and listening to their stories. I knew that it wasn't much, but I felt that with each wounded soldier I was able to help that it would help end the war sooner. Being with these soldiers helped me feel closer to Conlan in some way.

Although life would never return to normal, I felt that I had found my place. I was lost but soon found myself again.

No, I found my true self for the first time.

If there were a day that made that even clearer, it was the day the messenger returned after his third voyage. The couple of times before, he returned with news that another stronghold was placed on another region of the continent known as Howling Fjord. He mentioned that they were succeeding in breaking through to the other regions, slowly making their way to Icecrown where the Lich King resided.

However, on this day, he returned with news that crushed my entire world and brought it back to life anew all in one moment.

I was downstairs in the infirmary as I had been every day for the past couple of months. Joined by Laurena, and other priests of the cathedral, we tended to the wounds of the soldiers. I knew nothing about this sort of thing when I first started, but somehow, it came so naturally to me.

One of the priests came down the stairs to speak with Laurena, whispering, "High Priestess, the messenger from Northrend has come to see you. He says that it is urgent he speak with you."

As Laurena placed a cold compress over a soldier's sweating forehead, she replied, "Very well. I will be there shortly."

I overheard them. Knowing that I had to hear how Conlan was doing, I quickly finished tending to the wound. I hurried upstairs to find that Laurena had already begun speaking with the messenger near the main doorway to the cathedral. I was ecstatic, smiling ear to ear. I was wiping my hands upon my white apron as I slowly made my way towards them.

They were speaking softly and I could see a horrified look upon Laurena's face. That was when I froze. She and the messenger looked my way with pained expressions across their faces. I panicked. I was afraid of what they were going to tell me. I had seen many other women and men in Stormwind receive word that their spouses had fallen in battle, and I worried that I would suffer the same news.

The two hesitantly walked in my direction. I pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Ms. Lightwell…" the messenger began.

"Is…Is everything alright?" I stuttered with my palms sweating as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Angeni…something terrible has happened," Laurena told me as she fought back the tears welling in her eyes.

It couldn't be.

"I wish I brought better news my lady," the messenger consoled me, "Sir Conlan Xan…has gone missing."

My heart stopped as it sank to what felt like a bottomless abyss. I thought I would hyperventilate, but instead I had to remind myself to breathe. The tears that most would've thought would follow the shock did not come. I felt a tingling all over my body as it became numb to every sense, every sound, and every sight around me. I grabbed on to the necklace and ring that Conlan had left me, steadily walking across the cathedral to the altar where Laurena normally stood during her sermons.

I leaned over the altar, trying to catch my breath as Laurena comforted me by placing her hands upon my shoulders.

"This cannot be…" I sighed, feeling the denial creeping into my thought process, "This can't be happening. Conlan isn't…He would never…!" I flung around, still grasping on to Conlan's ring as I faced the messenger, the tears finally arriving.

"What happened?!" I shouted.

"My lady, Sir Conlan led a small battalion of soldiers to a region outside of the Borean Tundra known as…Dragonblight," the messenger informed, "It was about two weeks ago…and no one from the team has returned."

"No trace of any of them?" Laurena questioned.

"The king has been sending search parties across Dragonblight during the day to search for him…but no sign of him or the soldiers," he answered, "I'm afraid…the king was forced to stop the search, for those who were searching were returning mortally wounded or already…dead."

"Conlan is not dead!!!!" I screamed, feeling the fury in my heart, "Don't you even dare say that to me!!!"

"Angeni!" Laurena stepped in front of me, enveloping my face in her soft palms, "You must get a hold of yourself!"

It was this moment that changed everything.

I let out an enormous gasp as the Light took over my body. My entire body glowed with its holy effervescent light as I tilted my head back towards the ceiling. My eyes were nothing more than orbs of light as I levitated above the ground. I could feel everything changing.

That was when the vision came to me.

I was no longer seeing through my own eyes but the eyes of someone else entirely – a man. It wasn't simply sight. I could feel his senses. I could feel him breathe. I could taste his own blood in his mouth. I felt him shivering, staring up at a darkened sky as the never-ending snow whisked by him along with the icy cold winds. His teeth chattered as a wave of fear came over him. He seemed to be on the ground, sitting against a large stone. He slowly lifted his arm, covered in battered golden and blue colored plate armor, and gazed at it for a moment. It was covered in blood.

The armor seemed so familiar to me, but I couldn't remember.

He grimaced for a moment as suddenly, a silhouetted figure began to walk towards him. The darkness and the snow made it difficult to make out who it was. However, as he inched closer and closer to this armored man, it was abundantly clear who it was.

"_The Lich King…?!!"_

He was just as stories described him. He was tall, imposing, and menacing. His black armor was adorned with skulls and other horrifying embellishments as his eyes glowed a piercing blue color through the infamous helm. His black cape blew in the wind as he stood before the wounded man.

"A-Art…has…" the wounded man spoke, gasping for air.

"_That voice…"_

The Lich King spoke, his voice echoing with power, "The Legendary Paladin…a formidable foe indeed, but not enough to defeat me."

"_Legendary…Paladin?"_

The Lich King lifted up the legendary Frostmourne and pointed it at the wounded Paladin as the Paladin whispered, "…Angeni."

"…_Conlan?!"_

The vision abruptly ended as I gently floated back down to the ground, returning to normal.

"M-My lady?" the messenger asked concernedly.

"She is alright," Laurena smiled, "She is simply answering the call."

"…What happened to me?" I asked, gazing down at my hands, and then remembering my vision, "Conlan!!"

"A mind vision," Laurena stated proudly, "What did you see?"

Remembering the images was painful, causing me to grimace with each flash of the vision I recalled, "Northrend…"

"Northrend?" she asked.

"Yes…snow…it was so cold," I continued, "I was seeing everything through the eyes of someone else…a Paladin. It's Conlan!!"

"You saw Sir Conlan?" the messenger inquired.

"I was seeing everything through his eyes! He was wounded!" I cried, "And then…and then…he appeared."

"He?" Laurena wondered.

"…The Lich King," I answered in terror, "He was approaching Conlan…and that's when it ended. He is alive, Laurena! I know he is!"

"But if the Lich King has him, Angeni…" she began to explain as I quickly interrupted.

"I must go to him," I told her determinedly, beginning to head towards the door, "I will head to Northrend and I will rescue him."


	9. Chapter 8: The Pilgrimage

Chapter Eight

- The Pilgrimage -

"Angeni, stop!" Laurena shouted as she rushed ahead of me to stop me in my tracks, "You cannot go as you are now. Don't you understand what has just occurred?"

"I've had strange things happen to me my entire life," I retorted.

"Yes! For that very reason you must listen to me!" she pleaded, "You have been chosen! You have been chosen since the day of your miraculous birth!"

"H-How do you know about that?" I asked her.

"I knew I would meet you someday," Laurena smiled, "The Spirit of the Light that came to your mother also came to me weeks ago. She prophesized that you would come to me and that I must set you on your path towards becoming…a Priestess of the Light."

"…Me?" I gasped, "A Priestess?"

"It is your destiny," Laurena stated as she held my palms in her hands, "There is no coincidence Angeni, only the inevitable."

This was the answer to everything. A lot of strange things had happened to me over the course of my life. I never bothered to delve into why it was happening to me or what it all meant. I suppose I didn't want to be labeled a freak or some kind of monster by everyone around me. The fear made me insecure. Yet, now that Laurena made the declaration of what it was I was meant to be come, it all added up.

The story of my birth was the first evidence. My mother was never meant to have a child, and then was blessed with one. The Spirit of the Light came to her and prophesized this very moment. There was the day I met Conlan as a little girl and we floated above the ravine as the wolves tried to get us. Even more recently, there was the first vision I received of the Ziggurats arriving to Goldshire, followed by the use of that magic spell to detain the Scourge for a moment. Now, there was this final vision of Conlan in danger.

I couldn't believe that I was to become a Priestess.

"You cannot rush into Northrend," Laurena continued, "The priests that are there now have spent their lives training for battle. What they have done in years, you must complete in months, if you wish to survive. If what the Spirit told me is true…Angeni, it can be done. You are meant to become a powerful Priestess."

I felt like I didn't have time to think. In fact, I knew that there was no time at all. I didn't know what was going to happen to me or what I was going to have to do. All I knew was that I had to save Conlan. There was no can or cannot – there was simply do. I would do whatever it took to become a Priestess so that I could use my newfound power to save Conlan's life. This goal alone was all I had to live for.

"What must I do?" I asked her, holding onto my necklace.

"This will be a daunting task for a fledgling Priest to undertake. However, with the Light on our side, we cannot lose," Laurena explained to me, "You must journey across all of Azeroth, reaching all of the High Priests across the land as they will be able to teach you everything you will need to learn. I will inform them of your arrival. Angeni, they will not simply be teaching you, but testing you as well. Be prepared for much danger and peril throughout this quest."

"You must go to the Mage Tower here in Stormwind and see Jennea Cannon. She will teleport you the Night Elf capital, Darnassus, located far beyond the Eastern Kingdom on Teldrassil. There you must seek out the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. She will know why you have come. Once you have completed your quest with her, she will send you off to your next location and so your pilgrimage will begin. Be aware that it will get increasingly difficult as the journey continues, but once completed, you will have the power to take on Northrend."

I embraced her as she finished, thanking her for everything she had done.

I wasted no time soon after. I raced out of the cathedral looking back to see Laurena waving me off. I ran across the city proper to reach the violet colored rooftops of the Mage District. There in the center was a spiraling path that went up the infamous Mage Tower. Gathering what little breath I had left from all of the running, I made my way up to find the Mage known as Jennea standing before a portal. I introduced myself to her and explained the situation. Having heard that it was a request from Laurena, she wasted no time in casting a portal to Darnassus. Through the orb of arcane magic, I could see the Night Elf city. I was excited to be able to see it with my own eyes and hopped right through.

I arrived just outside of the Temple of the Moon. Standing upon the marble bridge, I was amazed by the sight of such a glorious city. The trees were everywhere and there almost seemed to be glow that lit up the entire city. Behind me stood the temple where I knew Tyrande had to be. I gathered my courage an entered inside, asking one of the nearby Sisters of Elune for an audience with Tyrande herself. Before I could even finish explaining to the Night Elf Priestess, Tyrande along with her handmaidens made her way towards me.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Moon, Angeni Lightwell," she greeted me, "I've been expecting you."

I bowed to her in respect.

"You are destined for great things," Tyrande told me, "If you are to be the one to save us all, we must begin your training quickly."

Perhaps it was selfish of me, but at the moment, I wasn't as concerned about the safety of the world. I simply wanted to save Conlan from the grasp of the Lich King. I didn't know how difficult the training would be, but I was prepared for it all.

I spent a few days in Darnassus, training under Tyrande. She taught me how to use Holy magic to heal and aid those around me. When she felt I had understood everything, she sent me on a quest to find a missing Sentinel out in the forests of Teldrassil. It was frightening to trek across a forest that wasn't my familiar Elwynn, but at the same time it was very exciting. I managed to find the Sentinel wounded by a lake. I rushed over to her, casting a healing spell to cure her wounds. After having returned to Tyrande, along with the Sentinel, I was given two gifts.

The first was a staff. It was rather simple, made of beautiful silver with a golden orb at the top. The second gift was a robe; they were apprentice robes to be exact. They were made of a durable, navy blue fabric. It had long sleeves, a hood attached to the back, matching gloves, a black sash wrapped around the waist with a sapphire orb in the center, a shoulder piece with dangling charms in the shape of moons and stars, and other small embellishments. It was quite spectacular.

Thus, my pilgrimage as an apprentice Priestess began.

The quest lasted approximately six months; something that had never been heard of, or at least that is what other Priests had told me. The journey took me from Darnassus to the Exodar, where I met Prophet Velen in person. After I completed my training there, I was off to the continent of Kalimdor where I traveled to Darkshore, trekked through Ashenvale Forest where I had a run in with the Furbolg that resided in the area. Thankfully, with my newfound magic, I was able to defeat them and continue through. I soon traveled through the Stonetalon Mountains, through the deserted Desolace, and into the forest known as Feralas where I met another High Priest in Feathermoon Stronghold.

I was then sent through the Barrens where I felt as if I would pass out from pure heat exhaustion but managed to make my way through to the swamps of Dustwallow Marsh and to the human city of Theramore. After having trained with another Priest, I took the ship to Menethil Harbor back on the Eastern Kingdoms. The quest became increasingly more difficult from then on. I had to travel north from the Wetlands, through the dangerous Arathi Highlands where I had to enter the ruins of Stromgarde. It was plagued with enemies, but I was able to complete my given task. From the Hillsbrad Foothills, where I trained in the town of Southshore, I climbed the Alterac Mountains where I experienced my first taste of what Northrend might feel like with all of the ice and snow.

My goal was to make it to the Western and Eastern Plaguelands where my Holy magic would be tested. The Plaguelands was once a beautiful region of the continent, but with the arrival of the Scourge, it was now ridden with undead creatures. I was nearly spent by the time I made it to my desired location. I had used so much magic and power to defeat the hordes of undead that had presented themselves before me. I made it to Light's Hope Chapel, where I encountered the next High Priest. My training was vigorous, including a quest into Stratholme.

Stratholme was the most interesting part of my pilgrimage thus far. I felt as if I was stepping into the history books. It was here where one of the turning points in our history occurred. It was here in this now forgotten town that Arthas Menethil began his journey into darkness, after having culled and purged the entire city. Now, it was a Scourge base, still burning with flames of hatred. With the help of the Argent Dawn, we were able to defeat some formidable Scourge enemies within the ruins.

I was successful in my training and was then sent to the Blasted Lands. This was by far the longest distance I had traveled. However, the Argent Dawn was kind enough to give me one of their horses. I traveled back through where I came, now heading further south. I rode as fast as I could through Loch Modan, the treacherous Badlands, across the fearful Burning Steppes, through the familiar Redridge Mountains, muddling past the Swamp of Sorrows infested with all sorts of reptiles, and then finally arriving within the region known as the Blasted Lands.

The Blasted Lands became another high point in my quest. It felt almost as if I was following in Conlan's footsteps when he first joined the Stormwind Army. It was here the Alliance, along with Horde, came to push the Burning Legion back into the Dark Portal that lied at the very edge of this desolate and deserted place. The clouds were as black as night. I remember the thunder and lightning never stopping. The mountains and hills were nothing more than orange rock. As I rode my way through, I reached the Dark Portal.

My journey had taken me across all of Azeroth. It was something I always wanted to share with Conlan. Now, the journey had taken me far beyond anywhere I would've ever imagined. I never thought I would be sent to the Outlands. I had been told to enter the Dark Portal and make my way to Honor Hold. Honor Hold was the first base created by the Alliance during the war against Illidan.

When I entered the portal, I was instantly teleported to a world unlike Azeroth in so many ways. The stars were always shining across a night sky with other planets orbiting around. The Hellfire Peninsula, where my quest in Outlands began, was littered with danger. It was once infested with demons, but it was now nothing more than a desert wasteland, with remnants of battles fought in the past. When I arrived to Honor Hold, I was greeted by a High Priestess who trained me over the course of a couple of days. The training had definitely intensified. The assignments she sent me out in the peninsula were physically exhausting, but my resolve to save Conlan kept me strong.

With more training complete, I was sent across the Outlands in search of higher power. I rode my way through the Terrokar Forest to the open plains of Nagrand where I encountered a Draenei Priest. Zangarmarsh was my following destination with the most enormous mushrooms I had ever seen. They seemed to topple even the castle at Stormwind. My mother would've had a field day preparing her infamous stew with such mushrooms. The Blade's Edge Mountains belonged mostly to the Ogres. Everywhere I looked they were everywhere. The name of such a mountain range was appropriate. The mountains were covered in gigantic spikes that pointed themselves towards the sky.

The Netherstorm had been the place where Conlan with the rest of the Legendary Five defeated Prince Kael'thas. His floating fortress now served as décor upon the purple, rocky landscape. As my powers grew, I could feel the arcane magic swirling about the floating mountains that surrounded the damaged region. It was here in a place called the Stormspire that I met the last Priest on my journey who helped strengthen my magic to a level I never thought possible. The Light was now coursing through my every vein and I felt completely in tune with it.

I knew that I was ready.

The final Priest informed me that A'dal sought an audience with me before my return to Azeroth. Lending me his armored griffon, I rode back towards the Terrokar Forest to the Naaru stronghold called Shattrath City. I had never felt more alive when the griffon took off. Conlan was right. It was exhilarating.

Shattrath City was surrounded by walls, protecting it from the Burning Legion during the war. There were floating structures with waterfalls dripping down. The homes were uniquely built out of a local stone with turquoise shards protruding from the rooftops. There were multi-levels with elevators powered by magic.

I had no idea what to expect when I met A'dal. I assumed it was a person, a Draenei perhaps. However, I was enamored by the sight of him. He resided within the center structure of the city, surrounded by his Naaru followers. He was like a living symbol, constantly rotating and shining with holy light. Though he had no face, no eyes, and no smile, I could feel his kindness and his warmth as I bowed before him.

"Welcome, Priestess of the Light," he spoke to me in his regal tone, "I have heard word that you have completed your pilgrimage."

I nodded, "Yes. I must return to Stormwind."

"Sir Conlan would be so proud of you," A'dal told me.

I smiled, fighting back the tears I so desperately wanted to release. It had been a long hard road. I had thought of nothing else except my training and rescuing Conlan. I had given up my life as a regular girl to become a Priestess, serving the Light and fighting for peace. I was long ways away from my humble existence as the girl next door.

"I will not keep you Priestess," he continued, "I summoned you here so that I may not only meet the young woman Sir Conlan spoke so frequently of, but to also give you a message."

"A message?" I questioned.

"The ring around your neck is much more than a simple gift," he said to me, "Keep it close to your heart. In desperate times of hardship, it will show you the way."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant, but I nodded in affirmation and respect.

"Now, go young Priestess. Save the Legendary Paladin and help bring peace back to Azeroth."

I traveled back through the Dark Portal and back to Stormwind as quickly as I could. I had done what Laurena had asked and was now ready to face the dangers awaiting in Northrend. There was no time to waste. I could only hope that in all of this time that had passed that Conlan would be holding on, waiting for me to rescue him. As a Priestess of the Light and a woman in love, I set forth for Northrend.

The prophecy was finally coming true.


	10. Chapter 9: Far From Where I Started

Chapter Nine

- Far from Where I Started -

With each passing hour, the temperature decreased dramatically. At times I found it hard to believe that the ship was able to sail at all. One might've thought that as cold as it felt against our skin, the water would have completely frozen over. Nevertheless, the Alliance supply ship trudged its way through the murky, ice cold waters of the deep North.

When I returned to Stormwind to officially complete my journey, I felt like a completely different person. The person who left the cathedral six months prior and the one who returned seemed light years apart. I met with Laurena one last time as she was the one who, in front of other witnessing Priests of the Light, deemed me an official Priestess. Although I was quite pleased and proud of myself, my mind still kept itself focused on the true nature of my goal.

I had to rescue Conlan.

I boarded the supply ship upon its scheduled return to Stormwind Harbor earlier that morning. Laurena bid me farewell, wishing me luck on my new journey. Now, it seemed we had almost arrived to what some would've called the lost continent. I walked out on to the deck from the quarters beneath the ship. I walked towards the edge, the icy wind blowing through my now pony-tailed hair, and holding on to the railing as I gazed out towards the foggy seas.

Before my departure for Northrend, I was given many gifts in commemoration of the completion of my pilgrimage. The first two I wore as I stood upon the rocking boat. Laurena gave me the Robes of the Incarnate. They were made of a blessed, durable violet fabric. There were swirling designs throughout, with variations of purple across the robes. Included was also gold trimming around the sides of my waist as well as the end of my long sleeves. My purple gloves had cut-outs for my fingers. I wore a collar piece around my neck, which actually kept me pretty warm. Finally, my shoulder piece was purple to match the rest but had a glowing piece of golden fabric through the center.

The second gift was a weapon, a staff from Prophet Velen himself. I was quite honored to receive this gift. In the letter he attached, he stated that the Exodar Life Staff was made out of the same crystal shards seen around his city. The base of the staff was made of a strong purple metal, with the handle of the staff wrapped in a red and golden fabric. The top of the staff was what displayed the lavender crystal shards. The base of the staff twisted at the top, allowing for the large, diamond-shaped shards to be attached. A red sash hung from the top of the staff as well.

I could feel the power of the Light flowing through me now, especially with these magically blessed gifts in hand. I grew a bit saddened, however, as I stared out towards the endless sea. I never really had a moment to stop and think about everything, until now. I numbed myself to the pain throughout my journey, and even with the physically numbing cold around me, it began to resurface.

I desperately wished that my parents would have been able to see me now. I wanted them to see me, not only as a young woman, but as a powerful member of the Alliance. Knowing my mother, she would've been worried sick with me heading off to Northrend, but I knew my father would've been so proud. I simply wanted to know that they were rooting me on from home.

Perhaps they were.

As we began to reach the shores of Northrend, the fog slowly began to dissipate revealing the swirling light of the nearby lighthouse and most importantly, the port of Valiance Keep. The supply ship, made of Elwynn wood and a bronze eagle motif upon the front, slowly anchored down, allowing for the passengers to disembark. I equipped my staff upon my back and steadily made my way down the wooden ramp onto the dock, surrounded by other passengers and ship workers carrying the supplies down.

Valiance Keep was its own town of sorts. The Alliance was successful in providing the soldiers and vendors with everything they could possibly need during this long, never-ending winter. There were Alliance warships lined across the dock as well as soldiers at every bend. They were either guarding their posts across the stone paths or training with one another at certain locations. The keep itself was divided in two, with a warship docked in the center where they conducted any repairs that were needed. The keep was completely surrounded in a massive stone wall, Alliance banners flaring in the wind. There were towers across the walls where soldiers would watch their post. I could see construction workers throughout the keep, tending to damages on the wall that I could only assume were caused by invasion attempts.

As I stepped upon the main path of the keep, I walked over towards one of the ship's crew. I handed him a ticket as he went to retrieve my steed. The final gift given to me was from Tyrande Whisperwind. She had delivered to Stormwind a white Quel'dorei steed. He was magnificent, feeling as if he stepped right out of a fantasy novel. His golden horn glistened every time I saw him. I named him Hope.

The crewman handed me the reigns as Hope and I made our way into the keep. I could see a two-story inn to my right, and across to the other side was what looked like a fortress. I knew that had to be where the higher ranked military members resided.

"Come Hope," I smiled to him, "I know you must be terribly cold. I'll be sure to get something for you." I gently patted him on his neck as we walked across the bridge dividing the keep and to the main entrance of the main headquarters.

Standing before us were two guards.

"State your business," one demanded.

"Who is now in command of this keep?" I asked him.

"That would be General Arlos," he answered.

"Then I come to see General Arlos."

"What is this in regards to?" the other guard inquired.

"I've come to speak with the general over the matter of Sir Conlan Xan's disappearance," I stated sternly.

The two guards looked at each other quickly when I mentioned Conlan's name. They seemed unsure.

"We will leave word with General Arlos," one finally said, "Stay here and we will return with his response."

I tied Hope to the nearby pole, petting him as we waited for the guard to return. Minutes later, he did with the answer I was hoping for.

"General Arlos says he will speak with you now. Follow me."

I did as I was told, following another guard that had accompanied him into the main headquarters and up a torch-lit staircase leading to where the general resided. At the end of the room, overlooking a map spread across a table, General Arlos discussed matters with other high ranking officers.

"We must strike now that we have the advantage," he said. He was tall, strong-looking. He was a bit older, perhaps in his early forties. He was balding, with some brown hair remaining. He had a black eye-patch upon his right eye and he wore the traditional golden Alliance armor.

"But General, the attacks upon the keep have been increasing," another officer told him.

"We cannot afford to lose many of the soldiers guarding the keep," the other added.

I could see uncertainty and worry upon the general's face.

"We have no choice," he finally told them, "Assemble a team at once."

With that, the two officers saluted to him and exited the room.

"General Arlos," the guard alongside me spoke, "This Priestess is the one seeking an audience with you."

"Ah yes," Arlos nodded, waving the guard off as he took a drink out of a nearby flask, "Very well."

Arlos sat down upon his nearby seat, taking another shot of the flask. "Young lady, you've come to speak about Sir Conlan's disappearance?"

I nodded to him as I sat beside him, "General, I am Angeni Lightwell, a member of the Light. I've come to specifically inquire about his whereabouts."

"My lady, we've searched and searched. There has been no sign of Sir Conlan for months…" he said to me, lament across his face, "There is nothing more that can be done. The king ordered the search end many months ago."

"I have strong reason to believe, General, that he is in fact very much alive," I explained.

"It is simply not possible, my lady," Arlos tried to wave me off frivolously, "Although Conlan was a powerful warrior…there is no possible way he could have survived out there this long."

I was not going to take it lying down, "General Arlos, I am a Priestess of the Light and with that comes the power to…"

"Ms. Lightwell," he interrupted me, "If you have not noticed, we are at war for the very sake of Azeroth. I do not have time to be humoring these silly notions." Arlos got up and walked back towards his map.

"Very well General Arlos," I began to say as I followed him, "At least inform me of what you do know and I will leave you to your war."

He rubbed his chin, "If that is what you wish…Conlan and his battalion set out for the region known as Dragonblight. If you think the Borean Tundra is dangerous, it does not compare to the numbers of Scourge found in Dragonblight."

"What happened in Dragonblight?"

"No one is certain," Arlos replied, "Simply put, Conlan did not return. I can only assume they were overwhelmed by the Scourge and were unable to survive. Then, I was appointed to lead Valiance Keep."

"I see…" I sighed sadly, looking away from him. It was a hard pill to swallow. Although the general was being very arbitrary about the whole dilemma, the truth was in fact the truth. I couldn't help but feel at that moment that perhaps Conlan had really…

Right when I thought that would be the case and I would lose all hope, the general had one last tidbit of information for me.

"…You know, there was one soldier who did survive…" he said ominously.

That caught my interest immediately.

"Yes…Sergeant Darwin Heathcliff…" Arlos recalled, "He barely survived. He nearly perished as soon as he arrived at our gates. He was mortally wounded and covered in the most blood I had ever seen. You would've thought he never survived. Well, mentally, he didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Sergeant Darwin…was traumatized by whatever happened in Dragonblight," Arlos continued, "After he was brought back to physical health, although he lost an arm in the process…the lights are on but nobody's home, if you understand my meaning. He speaks gibberish. He was given an honorable discharge but, he has remained here in Valiance Keep."

This was the opportunity I was looking for. This Sergeant Darwin was the means to finding the whereabouts of Conlan, and maybe even the other soldiers. I had to speak with him, no matter what.

"Where can I find him?"

"Last I heard from my men, Sergeant Darwin has been keeping himself cooked up at the inn, drinking away whatever is left of him," he answered.

I bowed to the general in appreciation, "Thank you General Arlos. You have been most helpful."

As I was beginning to exit his office, he stopped me.

"Ms. Lightwell," he said, "Why are you so driven to find what has already been lost?"

I turned my head, smiling warmly, "Love, General Arlos. Simply that."

I exited the main headquarters to grab Hope and head back across the keep towards the inn. I knew that if anyone knew of what happened that day in Dragonblight, it would be this lone survivor. But I also knew that if what the General was telling me was true, it would prove difficult to pry any kind of information concerning that event.

I once again left Hope outside as I entered the inn. In an environment as grim as Northrend, the inn was quite lively. It was dimly lit by torches and a stone fireplace at the very end of the room. There were about a dozen wooden tables spread across the main area, each one completely overflowing with drunken soldiers. I could see the staircase leading up to the actual rooms to my right, but across the room was the bar. With all of the stories bartenders hear, I was positive he would know who Sergeant Darwin was. I thought the description of a missing arm would help me find him, but it turned out that there were other soldiers with missing appendages.

I steadily made my way across the room, sifting through the drunken men and women who stood around, unable to find a seat. I was quick to notice the dozens of male eyes shift towards my direction as I walked through. You would've thought they had never seen a woman in their entire lives. One of them in particular dared to make an attempt to cross the line.

He was much taller than I was. He hadn't shaved his face in what seemed like months. A scar went down his right eye and his armor was dirty and worn out. He stood in front of me, blocking my path to the bar.

"Well, would ya look at a sweet, young thing like you…" he said, slurring his speech as he took another gulp of his stein.

"If you'll excuse me…" I tried to get by when he stepped in front of me again.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "I'm just tryna to get to know ya…We could be really good friends, you and me."

I could see the drunken soldier's intentions in his eyes as he started to inch in closer towards my body.

"That is very kind of you, but I really must be going," I tried my best to say to him politely. I didn't want the situation to escalate, but he was simply relentless. As I walked past him, he grabbed me by my arm.

"Wait!" he shouted at me.

I was quick to defend myself as I reached back to grab my staff, hitting his arm that grabbed me to free myself, followed by taking the staff with both hands, tripping him onto his back and pointing the sharp shards right at his neck.

"Sir, I assure you that a legendary Paladin taught me well in how to defend myself against low-lives, such as yourself," I told him sternly. It was true. When Conlan returned from the Outlands, he would take a moment to show me how to defend myself. One of those instances he taught me how to use a nearby broomstick, which came in handy.

"You heard the lady," a male voice spoke from the side. I turned to see a cloaked Dwarf drinking from his stein, "I suggest you leave her be."

All of the soldier's friends began to laugh and jeer at him as he walked out of the inn with his tail between his legs.

I turned to thank the mysterious Dwarf, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied, raising his stein. He seemed startled for a moment when he averted his gaze towards my chest; more specifically, the necklace around my neck that had fallen out of my robes due to the quick scuffle.

"My lady…where did you get such a ring?" he asked. His Dwarven accent was so thick.

I held it close to my heart for a moment, soon putting it back inside my robe, "An old friend gave it to me to hold on to for when he returned."

"Your…friend has very good taste," he added, "It seems…familiar somehow. In any case, you seem to be in a hurry. Let me escort you to the bar myself. You can't trust these deprived soldiers."

I nodded in agreement as he walked me over to the bar counter where there were no bar stools available. The cloaked Dwarf poked a couple of the men who sat at the bar and forcefully told them to move. Funnily enough, they did as they were told, giving him a quick salute as they left.

"You seem to have a way with people," I joked, sitting down.

"Some might say that," he chuckled.

The bartender came to us, asking us for our orders.

"I'll have another brew," the Dwarf told him, "And she can have whatever she wants."

"Oh, no thank you," I replied graciously, "I was actually hoping to speak with you, sir."

The bartender leaned over the counter to hear me better, "What can I help you with?"

"Would you happen to know who Sergeant Darwin Heathcliff is?"

"Ah, Dazey Darwin," he laughed, "Why would a pretty girl like you want to speak to that nutcase?"

"I…need some information," I answered. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the cloaked Dwarf was listening in on the conversation and seemed rather interested.

"Darwin is over there sitting by the fireplace," the bartender pointed out, "You be careful now."

"Thank you," I said, as I began to head my way towards the fireplace.

The cloaked Dwarf stopped me briefly, "My lady." He took one last big gulp of his brew and hopped off of his barstool. "What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Angeni Lightwell," I smiled to him.

Although it puzzled me at the time, the Dwarf took my hand and held it gently within his own, "Angeni…it is a pleasure to finally meet you." With that, he took off towards the door.

I didn't have time to figure out where the Dwarf knew me from. I needed to find out anything I could to locate Conlan's whereabouts. I walked swiftly towards the stone fireplace where only one man with a missing arm sat upon the edge, staring blankly into the fire.

One could see that Darwin was at one time a strong, valiant soldier. Now, he was nothing more than a shadow of his former self. His black beard had overgrown, along with his now long hair that reached his shoulders. Darwin was no longer in his Alliance armor, but simply in the garments you wear underneath the heavier pieces. His missing arm was a bit alarming to see at first, but I was able to get used to seeing it that way. The former soldier no longer carried a weapon in hand. In replacement, there were dozens of empty steins surrounding him.

I hesitantly approached, "…Darwin Heathcliff?"

The moment he heard my name he snapped out of his blank gaze into the fire and saw me standing there. His entire disposition changed. "Girl speaking. You speak. Silly girl," he told me rapidly.

It seemed what I had been told about Darwin was true, "You are Darwin Heathcliff, correct?"

"Before? Yes. Now? Not so sure," he answered me as best he could, averting his eyes back to the fire, "Fiery flame. Strange, yes. Fire in ice is so, so strange. You think so? Silly girl."

I sat down beside him so that he was forced to see me, "Darwin…my name is Angeni. I'm a Priestess of the Light. I've come to…"

"Priestess? Light? Oh I prayed to the Light," Darwin interrupted me, "I prayed that it would take me far, far away. It said no to me. That is why I am still here."

"You must've been through something terrible," I commented. I truly felt for him. Although I also suffered loss, it seemed what Darwin witnessed was something beyond that.

"Terrible, yes. Horrific, yes. Death, maybe?"

"I need your help Darwin," I pleaded.

He laughed hysterically, "Help? Darwin help you? Silly girl! No help for Darwin!"

I thought that it would be impossible to have Darwin explain to me what occurred that day out in Dragonblight. I almost began to panic at the thought of not being able to find Conlan when an idea came to me suddenly.

"Darwin…look at me," I said to him, placing one hand upon his. He hesitantly looked at me, twitching slightly as he moved. I took my other hand and placed it on his cheek. I closed my eyes as both of my hands began to shine with golden light.

"Soothe your mind…" I whispered.

I remembered a spell shown to me during my pilgrimage. With it, I could ease the mind of anyone I touched, within reason of course.

When I opened my eyes to see Darwin, he seemed almost normal again. His eyes seemed to be able to focus and no longer was he twitching or speaking nonsense.

"The Light…is so beautiful," he sighed in amazement, "Priestess…you give me this brief respite. I humbly thank you."

Darwin, as I did, knew the spell would not last forever.

"I feel…at peace," he told me, "Even if just for a fleeting moment."

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you Darwin," I said to him sincerely, "I hate to even bring it up, but…Darwin, I am in desperate need of your help."

"My help?"

"Yes," I nodded, "You're the only one who can."

"I will try my best then," he agreed.

"I know this may be difficult…" I began to say hesitantly, "…but could you recall the day you went to Dragonblight with Sir Conlan?"

Darwin remained silent for a moment, seeming stunned by my request. When he finally spoke, he questioned me, "Priestess, why would you want to know such a thing? It is such a heavy burden for me to carry."

"Please Darwin. Share that burden with me," I pleaded desperately, "I have come a long way to find you…and to find Conlan."

"My lady…you have blessed me with the ability to return to my old self again…even if for a moment. I will do my best. Please understand that I can't recall everything. However, I can tell you what I do know," Darwin explained.

I listened intently, hanging on every word of his story.

"We hadn't made any ground in Dragonblight at that time, although that has changed since then. Sir Conlan volunteered to lead the battalion to Dragonblight in order to perform reconnaissance of the area so that we could create a new keep there. I was so excited. This was my first experience getting to fight alongside the legendary Paladin. We set out early that morning, making it to Dragonblight by nightfall.

We set up camp at the border. We knew that trekking an unknown area at night would be dangerous. We decided to continue the following morning. We ended up in a forest…there were so many trees. The snow was blowing past us so strongly that it was hard to see at times…that's when it started."

"What started?" I asked.

"The ambush…" he replied. I could hear the fear beginning to creep into his voice.

"The Scourge came at us from all sides. We fought valiantly but it was almost as if this were planned. They somehow knew we would be there. We fended off as many as we could, but…one by one we began to fall. There was blood…everywhere. My comrades were being…eaten…changed…into monsters. It was horrible…to see the Scourge attack so barbarically. Arms…legs…even heads flying around with blood raining down upon the white snow.

I had been knocked down a hill by one of the Scourge. It followed me down as we battled soon after. It sliced…through my arm. I thought I was finished, but I was able to cut off its head before it gave me the final blow. Perhaps, I should have let him. The harsh cold seemed to help the bleeding stop as I slowly climbed back up the hill. When I reached the top…I could see Sir Conlan."

"Was he alright?" I asked.

"He was wounded…leaning against a rock," Darwin answered.

It was just like my vision.

"The Lich King…appeared and then…I fainted," he continued, "When I came to, there was nothing left. There were stains of red blood throughout, but no bodies in sight."

"What of Conlan?"

"He too was gone," he said, "My mind felt different after that. I felt confused, paranoid. I couldn't put together complete thoughts. So I ran and by some miracle…perhaps even a curse…I made it to the keep before fainting once again."

I placed my hand upon his shoulder in comfort, "Darwin, you are braver than most."

"Priestess, do you truly believe that Sir Conlan could have survived?" he asked me.

"I feel it deep within my heart…an inexplicable feeling," I explained, "Somehow, I just know that he is out there. I must find him."

I couldn't deny that the possibility of Conlan not having survived still lingered, but I knew that I could not rest until I knew for sure. Perhaps they were feelings of denial, but I knew he was waiting for me.

"Dragonblight is littered with Scourge, Priestess," Darwin warned me, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"The Light is always with me, Darwin. With the Light's grace, I will succeed."

He smiled a crooked smile for a moment, "Very well. Then there is something that I can give you to assist you."

Darwin reached into his pocket, unfolding a large piece of parchment. It was wrinkled, worn at the edges, and even had smears of blood stains. When he had unfolded it completely, it revealed an incomplete map.

"I was in charge of drawing the map of Dragonblight as we traveled," Darwin explained, "Where the map ends is where you will find the last place Sir Conlan had ever been seen."

I graciously took the map, folding it and placing it in my robe, "Darwin…thank you. I am forever grateful for what you've done for me."

"May the Light protect you Priestess…" he began to say, "Silly girl."

"…What?"

The spell had finally worn off.

"Silly girl, silly girl, silly girl!!" he repeated at the top of his lungs, "Scourge will find you! They will rip you apart, limb from limb! Lich King will come for you! Silly girl!"

As Darwin continued to ramble on, I bowed to him in gratitude, bidding him farewell.

I knew that I would never make it very far at night in a wilderness so unfamiliar to me. I ended up staying at the very same inn for the evening, ready to depart the following morning. I first went to one of the local vendors and bought Hope some riding pieces to keep him warm. I placed what seemed like a large blanket over his back and underneath the saddle. Map in hand, I was prepared to set out into Northrend alone.

I stopped at another vendor on the way towards the exit to buy food supplies to keep my strength up. As I handed over a small bag of silver, a sudden commotion came over the entire keep.

"SCOURGE!!!" a soldier in one of the towers yelled loudly, ringing a bell frantically to sound the alarm.

Every soldier that was either on or off-duty reached for their helms and their weapons, rushing out towards the edge of the keep. The sound of cannons being fired from the back end of the keep and bullets flying from shotguns echoed across. I hopped onto Hope and rushed over towards the scene of the commotion.

Valiance Keep was built directly upon the sandy shores of Northrend. Behind it, the shore continued for a few dozen yards until it reached the mainland. It was here that the battle had commenced. All of the Alliance soldiers from every race had raced out onto the shore to face the invading Scourge. They were everywhere. There were undead bat-like creatures flying over head as arrows and bullets chased them down. Upon the ground were undead spider monsters flinging their sticky webs and plunging their claws into their enemies.

I could see some of the soldiers managing the cannons being lifted and taken away by the bat monsters and then dropped down to the beach from a deathly height. Every soldier did their best to fend off the Scourge as everyone else in the keep ran to safety. I managed to make it to the gates that were now firmly closed.

One of the guards stopped me, "Priestess, please head to safety!"

"I must pass!" I told him.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled back, "We're being attacked! You'll be killed! I cannot let you through!"

I held on to Hope's reigns, trying to control him as he was frightened by each cannon fired out into the sky. I knew that I had to get through the Borean Tundra and into Dragonblight. Every minute wasted was a minute lost in finding Conlan. I had to help the Alliance defeat these Scourge if I was to make it through.

"Open the gate!" I demanded.

"I will not!" he retorted.

I looked around quickly for some means of escape and saw that there was a smaller door to the side of the main gate that was also closed. It was the only way.

"Let's go Hope!" I shouted as Hope neighed, standing upon his legs and riding rapidly towards the door.

"Stop her!!" the guard shouted to the other soldiers.

Hope kicked the door down with his front legs, allowing us to make it on to the dismal, gray beach and ride off into the war zone. We rode past dozens of soldiers fighting undead as the cannons exploded around us. I held on tightly to Hope as we maneuvered around the explosions and the on-going battles.

I noticed a shadow looming over us as I turned my head to see a swarm of the bat monsters heading in my direction.

"Keep going Hope!"

A couple of the flying Scourge descended around me. I quickly unsheathed my staff, twirling it high above my head and slicing through each one of the Scourge that got close to me. The rest of them attempted to swoop down at me, but I ducked quickly enough to avoid being grabbed. When I looked back, they had returned for a second attempt. This was my chance to strike. Just as they swooped down, I pulled my hand back as golden flames began to emanate from my fingers.

"Holy Fire!!!" I shouted the spell, flinging my hand at the oncoming Scourge. A wave of golden fire flew through the sky, burning through the Scourge and turning them into dust.

There was no time to celebrate the win for when I looked ahead of me, there was a spider monster awaiting. I quickly pointed one of my hands forward, glowing with holy light. "Smite!!" I yelled as a beam of golden light sliced through the spider and allowed me to continue.

I could see the fields of the Borean Tundra in sight. I'd be able to head off towards Dragonblight with little trouble. However, when I looked back, I could see that the Alliance was still struggling. I knew that I could not leave the battle as it was. I quickly turned Hope around as we headed back towards the battle.

I knew that I alone could not defeat this swarm but I knew that I had the power in me to scare them away. As I began to reach the center of the shore, I could feel the Light beginning to surge within my heart. I knew that the Light would help me accomplish this victory. All I had to do was trust in it.

Once we reached the center, I pulled on Hope's reigns to stop him. We were surrounded by Scourge who thirsted for our flesh. I could feel their malicious intent on the back of my neck. I raised both of my arms, facing my palms to the sky.

"Use me as the vessel to bring light to obscurity!" I spoke, my voice suddenly echoing above the clashing of swords and gunfire, "Inner Focus!"

Having spoken the name of the spell, the gray clouds above opened up enough to allow a ray of light shine down upon me for a moment. As the light touched my palms, they both shined intensely with orbs of holy light. I reached back, grabbing my staff and holding it horizontally in front of me. The light in my hands transferred into the staff, causing it to shine brilliantly. I raised my staff straight into the sky as I could see the Scourge beginning to run towards me out of the corners of my eyes.

"Holy Nova!!!"

All of the glittering light in the staff gathered at the very top once the spell had been spoken. From it, the light exploded outwards across the entire shore, pushing the Scourge away and destroying a few of them. As the explosion of light ended, the shining light did not cease. From the very shards of the staff, rays of golden light swirled around as if the sun itself had descended upon Northrend. With each ray of light that touched the Scourge, they disintegrated immediately. Those that were fortunate enough to survive went running in fear, causing the Alliance soldiers to celebrate.

I could hear the sounds of the entire keep cheering happily as, without a second thought, I rode off towards the Borean Tundra to continue my quest. There wasn't a moment to lose.


	11. Chapter 10: The Gathering of Five

Chapter Ten

- The Gathering of Five -

With the blood-stained map in hand, given to me by poor Darwin, I rode off as quickly as Hope could carry me through the cold Borean Tundra. As the icy wind blew past us, I could feel my fingers becoming numb and my cheeks were as red as could be. The freezing temperatures would not hinder my resolve or weaken the warmth in my heart. My eyes were set and determined on the road ahead of me, glancing only at my surroundings for any other impending attacks.

The Borean Tundra was quite marvelous, I have to say. Had these been other circumstances and time was not of the essence, I would've loved to have been able to explore it further and see a region of Azeroth that I had only read about in storybooks. Every time I looked around, I could just see Conlan riding next to me, smiling as we rode off looking for adventure as we had always imagined when we were children. We were both a long way away from that life.

I rode along the main path drawn upon the map that would lead me to Dragonblight. To my right, I could see fields of grass that would have normally been green had the cold weather not frozen and burnt it to a muddy yellow color. The tall grass waved violently, as the wind coming from the sea that was just beneath the cliff blew through. There were native statues along the shoreline leading to a small village. I later found out that the village was inhabited by the Kalu'ak, a native race of Northrend looking like Walrus-humanoids.

Soon to my left I encountered a region of the tundra known as the Geyser Fields. It was quite a desolate area, composing of pools of warm water and geysers spewing more of it at certain intervals. I could also see mechanical equipment about as well as pipelines running through the area. It made me curious as to what it was all for.

I couldn't believe all of the new wildlife I was seeing. A group of mammoths gathered together with their young ones not too far from the road. I had never seen an animal so large before. It truly was incredible. There were even wooly Rhinos about. Their horns were enormous and they looked rather aggressive. I knew better than to approach them.

The more distance I traveled, the more snow I began to see across the fields that spanned the tundra. Soon enough, there was no grass to be seen, only a blanket of white snow that covered the entire eastern region of the tundra. I soon came to a small forest of trees whose leaves had not grown in a very long time it seemed. It was a bit scary, I must admit. The branches seemed so menacing, intertwining with one another.

I could tell that Hope needed to take a breather. I'm sure it was much harder for him to breathe in these conditions. I, too, felt the thinning of the air. The road ended in the forest, which meant I would need the assistance of the map to guide me through to cross into the Dragonblight border. I leapt off of Hope and walked for a while, holding on to his reigns as we approached one of the trees. I reached through my supply bag to grab my water pouch. I put out one of my hands in front of his face as I poured the water down into my palm with the other, allowing him to drink.

I soon dried my hands and stood against the nearby tree, beginning to unfold the map. "Okay…" I said to myself aloud, deciphering the map, "If I'm reading this correctly…we're here…so we need to find this triangular building and that will mark where we need to go."

As I continued the read the map, a single snowflake descended down from the sky, fluttering about and gently landing upon the map. I smiled for a moment, letting out a deep sigh. I had been under much stress in the recent weeks. It was important to take time, even if for a moment, to relax my body; although, it was very hard to do in these frigid conditions. Every time I would stop to take a break throughout this entire journey, I would always think of him. I would always reminisce on the memories of better days gone by.

I slid down onto the cold snow, leaning my back against the tree as I gazed out beyond the canopy of the small forest. I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to drift away to this memory that I held so dear.

I remembered the last conversation I had with Conlan before he left for Northrend almost a year ago. It was the night before the first warships departed from Stormwind.  
I tried to sleep that night, but it was useless. The moment my eyes would close, my mind would be racing with thoughts. My heart would begin to beat rapidly and I felt it hard to breathe. The stress was more than I could take. I slid out of my bed, dressed in a white nightgown, and walked over towards the balcony overlooking Old Town.

There was a slight breeze that night and the air felt so clean. I took in a deep breath, hoping this gentle wind would help ease my worries. I gazed up towards the night sky, brushing my fingers through my hair to distract myself. The stars looked so bright on this night, I remember. Even with the lampposts lighting the streets below, they were no match for the stars that night.

I was surprised to see when I looked below on the street that Conlan was just arriving. He was about to enter the front door when he noticed me standing upon the balcony.

"Angie," he said softly, "What are you doing up this late?"

I leaned over the railing, smiling for a moment, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I…needed to go for a walk," he said hesitantly, always trying to mask what troubled him.

"I couldn't sleep either," I told him, "The sky is so beautiful tonight. I thought that perhaps it would help me relax."

"The stars seemed so much brighter in Goldshire, don't you think?" he asked.

I nodded, "Mm, you're right. There were no street lights…just the tranquility of the forest."

Conlan chuckled, "Remember, we used to climb on your rooftop from your bedroom window and look at them late at night?"

I giggled in return, "Yes, dreaming about adventures and the places we'd visit."

"Then Mrs. Lightwell would scream from her bedroom window because she could hear us."

I laughed, "That part is hard to forget."

Mentioning my mother kept us in silence for a moment. It was a reminder that she was no longer here. Neither of our families were here anymore.

"I wonder what she would say if she were here…" I began to say, fighting back the tears, "About everything that has happened. I'll be alone again…"

Conlan stepped towards the balcony, "No, you won't…! You won't. I am with you, no matter how far we are apart."

I turned away for a moment, wiping a tear that escaped from my eye.

"I am so sorry…" Conlan apologized, "You have been through so much…I never wanted any of this for you. This wasn't how things were supposed to be for us. I became a Paladin to protect the people, to protect you from being harmed, and yet…you're always crying."

I shook my head, turning back around to see him, "Please don't. Conlan, you are doing what you were destined to become. I would never want anything else for you."

"And you?" he asked, catching me off guard, "What is your destiny?"

I paused.

I never thought about that until he posed that question to me. It seemed that for so long my destiny was completely up in the air, forever changing. Every time I thought I had it figured out, something came to tear it apart.

"I'll let you know," I grinned.

"Promise me something then."

"Yes?"

"That when you figure it out…you'll tell me all about it," he said warmly, "I want to be a part of it."

I smiled, nodding to him in affirmation.

"Now, get some sleep," Conlan said, "The ship leaves early tomorrow morning…"

He was just about to enter the townhome when I blurted his name out, "Conlan!"

He stopped, looking to me in his oblivious way.

This was it. This had to be the moment. We were alone, no one to interrupt us. I knew that this had to be the time I told him how I truly felt. Just when I thought the words would simply fly from my lips, the nerves caused them to disappear and I was forced to say something else that meant just as much.

"I'll miss you."

Conlan smiled, "I will miss you."

I thought the tears that fell from my eyes would've frozen over upon my cheek as I sat down upon the cold snow. To think of such things was so torturing. It made me so happy to remember things about him: the way he smiled, his laugh, his eyes, and his voice. They were all the things I loved about him. Yet, with the joy of this thought, came the anguish of knowing that I may never get a chance to witness any of those things ever again.

Hope walked over to me, brushing his face against my own in comfort. It made me smile, as I held on to him.

"Thank you Hope."

Our moment was quickly interrupted when something came over Hope. He began to neigh wildly and stand up on his hind legs in what seemed like fear.

I stood up, grabbing on to his reigns to try to calm him down, "Hope! Calm down boy! What is it?!"

Soon enough, I began to feel it too.

"Darkness…enveloping…" I whispered, "Danger…"

From beneath me, the arm of a Scourge broke through the snow and grabbed on to my leg. I quickly reached for my staff, slicing the arm off of me.

"Hope, get out of here!" I told him as he rushed off into the forest.

I ran a few feet away to see ghouls climbing out of the ground where I had been standing. In a matter of moments, a few of them soon became a couple dozen. I looked around to see that I was surrounded by every one of them.

I twirled my staff above my head and pointed it at the grouping of Scourge, "Come on then!"

One by one they approached as I held on strongly to my staff, using every skill I've learned to bash away at them. I swiped one on my left, followed by another one on my right, plunging straight forward into another one, then sensing a fourth coming at me from behind as I spun around quickly, slicing through it simultaneously.

I knew that standing in one place would not allow me to escape. I had to make an opening through this crowding of Scourge if I was to make it to Dragonblight. I looked to the ground beneath me and had an idea. My hands began to emit the golden flames from my Holy Fire spell, but this time I quickly knelt onto the ground and placed both hands in the snow.

"Holy Fire!!"

The flames created a wave, permeating through the ground and hitting multiple ghouls, turning them to dust and allowing me to break through. I wasted no time in picking up the pace and running out towards a clearing in the forest. The ghouls were fast, however, and kept up with me. One managed to leap over and grab on to my foot, causing me to trip in the snow.

"Smite!"

I flung my hand towards him as the beam of light sliced straight through him. I looked up from the ground to see the remaining ghouls approaching. I rolled backwards on to my feet, holding my weapon tightly within my fingers. I tripped the first one that approached, plunging my staff straight into his chest as he hit the snow. With my staff still stuck in the ground, I leaped forward, holding on to the staff as I kicked the next oncoming ghoul who approached, pushing him and a few of his friends back a few feet.

"There's still so many…" I sighed.

I knew that I could perhaps use the same tactic against these that I did at Valiance Keep, but the Inner Focus spell was quite taxing physically. I might not be able to last afterwards or even destroy every single Scourge.

While I tried to figure out my next course of action, one of the ghouls attacked me from the side. I quickly pointed my palm at him, shouting, "Shackle!!" The shackles came up from beneath the ground and detained him. Another came at me from behind as I used the Smite spell to destroy it.

They were moving quicker now as another jumped straight at me, knocking me on to the floor. I used my staff as a shield as the ghoul tried to overpower me. I could see his lust for blood in those dark eyes as his green saliva dripped out from his jagged teeth. I didn't have the physical strength to hold him back for much longer. He began to push down on my staff and slowly inch closer to my face.

"Fireball!!"

I heard the magic spell being enchanted when a ball of magical fire shot straight through the ghoul that was on top of me, instantly causing him to combust into dust. I stood on to my feet, prepared to continue the fight when more of the ghouls began to approach me.

"Oh you stupid Scourge just never learn!" the voice yelled.

Before I could even blink, it was none other than Gidget who teleported in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Much time had passed since I saw Gidget last and she appeared to have grown stronger. Her magical robes were now completely different than before. Upon her shoulders were, what appeared to be, shards of blue ice that glowed intensely with power. Her robes were multi-colored in icy blue, dark blue, gray, and violet colors throughout. Her gloves, boots, and belt all matched the rest. As always, her bubbly pink hair was still just as I remembered.

Just as the ghouls approached closer, she pointed her arm forward, "Cone of Cold!!"

Out of her fingers, a wave of icy wind slowed them down. With the same arm pointed at the enemy, she called upon the next spell, "Arcane Missiles!" Bolts of violet arcane magic flung from her fingertips, destroying the first wave of enemies.

Gidget turned to wink at me, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Gidget!" I smiled emphatically.

Noticing our distraction, the remaining Scourge approached again. We both screamed like the girls we were as a bald eagle swooped down and clawed at the Scourge. It flew away, soon landing upon the shoulder of a nearby Dwarf Hunter.

The Hunter was the very same one I had seen during the council meeting back in Stormwind. This was the first time I actually was able to see his face without a helm. He was a bit older, with a scrounged up face like most male Dwarves. The top of his head was completely bald but he had black hair tied into a small ponytail on the back of his head. He had a medium-sized beard, with two strands braided at the ends.

He, too, had progressed in his training and wore a brand new suit of mail armor. The armor was of a copper-type color, with the armor wrapping around his shoulders as if it were the shell of some type of beetle or similar insect. There were violet gems encrusted throughout that shined with strength. His gloves and other accessories matched the motif. Sheathed at his sides were two small silver axes and a magnificent rifle in his hand. The rifle had two barreled with a large dagger protruding out from underneath each one attached to a wooden handle.

"Pay a little more attention, pipsqueak!" he shouted over at Gidget.

I could almost see the fumes coming out of Gidget's ears, "Khazros!!"

Khazros quickly pulled out his rifle, loaded it up, and began a flurry of bullets at all of the ghouls, "Rapid Fire!!" I had never seen anyone fire a weapon with so much ease and speed. He then aimed his rifle straight into the air, shouting, "Volley!"

Out of the barrels of his gun, two glowing bullets hurled off into the sky, soon turning into a multitude of magic arrows that rained down upon the ghouls, defeating several of them.

"Take that you ugly bastards!" he yelled. His disposition quickly changed when he noticed that more of the ghouls had appeared and were heading straight for him. "Time to go!" he said, "Aspect of the Cheetah!"

The Hunter ability gave him noticeably more speed as the horde of Scourge ran after him.

"Always getting himself into trouble," Gidget sighed in grief, "Stay here Angeni! I'll be right back!"

Gidget teleported away into the distance, running after her friend and into the heat of battle once more.

I couldn't believe my luck, to be rescued by two members of the Legendary Five. My feeling of being star struck was quickly interrupted as a few more ghouls sprung forth from the snow in front of me. I was prepared to fight them off when I was rescued once more. I heard the roar of a panther echo throughout the forest as a large, dark purple colored feline somersaulted down from the trees above and used its mighty claws to slice through a couple of the enemy group.

The panther-like creature, with interesting markings upon its legs, stood in front of me, growling at the ghouls. Before I knew it, the feline was surrounded in magical smoke that soon revealed a tall Night Elf man standing before me.

It was the Druid member of the Legendary Five. His emerald hair was brushed back behind his long ears with one braid. He wore glistening green robes that were hard to miss in the never-ending darkness of Northrend. They were lined with golden trims and hanging sashes from his shoulder pieces. He looked as if he had been pulled out of one of Conlan's childhood storybooks.

He didn't turn to face me, speaking rather arrogantly, "Children…"

The ghouls approached us as the Druid placed his palms apart in front of his chest, facing one another. Magically, the image of a full moon appeared in between his hands, glowing with power.

"Moonfire!" he shouted, thrusting both of his hands forward causing the moon to become a continuous beam of purple light. The Druid turned his body as the beam of light followed his movement so that he could dispose of all of the ghouls that stood before us.

Without even another word to me, he rushed off back into battle as more ghouls began to emerge.

I knew that I couldn't simply stand here and allow them to fight on their own. I was a Priestess now and this was what I was trained to do – to support my allies. Staff in hand, I ran after him but ended up once again surrounded by a few of the Scourge. They leaped straight at me as I held my staff up to protect me and bracing for impact.

I was stunned not to feel the Scourge's claws against my weapon. When I opened my eyes, I came to see what appeared to be a large shadow dawning over me. It was no shadow. It was the Draenei Warrior of the Legendary Five protecting me from the Scourge, holding them off with his two enormous great axes.

His armor was made of a dark steel that form-fitted every muscular part of his strong Draenei build. I could see his black braided hair now without his helm on. He had two big skull heads as his shoulder armor, breathing blue smoke. There were also skull heads on his boots to tie it all together.

"Stand…back…" he told me, struggling to keep the Scourge at bay. I did as I was told as he launched the group of ghouls straight into the air. He held on tightly to his two great axes, extending his arms and beginning to spin around violently like a cyclone.

"Whirlwind!!"

With superhuman speed, he spun around as his axes sliced through the majority of the group. When he stopped the attack he noticed the last few stragglers attempting to escape. He held both axes high above his head as they began to glow with power and mighty strength.

"Shockwave!!"

He flung his arms down as the two axes slammed into the snow, causing an eruption of power and earth to pulsate through the ground in the direction of the ghouls attempting to flee. The moment they were hit by the attack, they were no more.

The battle had been won.

The Draenei turned to greet me, his voice so deep and strong, "Are you alright my lady?"

For a moment I thought I was staring at a giant, "Y-Yes…I'm alright, thanks to you."

"Angeni!!" I heard Gidget's voice call out as she ported to my side in the blink of an eye.

The Hunter and the Druid joined us moments later.

I knelt down and hugged Gidget in gratitude, "It's so great to see you again. This is twice you've helped me."

She giggled in her infectious way.

I stood back up, bowing to the other members, "All of you…thank you. The Light has blessed me with your presence. In fact, I feel like I am in the presence of royalty."

The Draenei placed his hand upon my shoulder in comfort; his palm covered my entire shoulder, "My lady, you are practically family."

"That's right!" Khazros, the Hunter, chimed in, "Any friend of Conlan's is most definitely one of ours!"

"Wow, I can't believe it…" Gidget sighed, gawking at my robes, "You're a Priestess. The last time I saw you, you were just a farm girl."

I tried my best to smile in return, "A lot has changed…"

I let out a whistle as Hope came in galloping towards me from behind a shroud of dead bushes. I embraced his neck, happy to see that he was safe and sound.

"How were you able to find me?" I asked them.

"A reckless girl in the middle of Scourge-infested territory?" the Druid responded sarcastically, "It was not hard to miss."

"Alanel!" Gidget scolded him, "Don't pay any mind to the pointy-eared guy. He has a bit of an attitude problem. He's a bit of a know-it-all."

"We saw what you did back at Valiance Keep," the Draenei spoke, "It was incredible, inspiring. I had never witnessed such power from one Priestess."

"Khazros told us you were here before that," Alanel added.

"How did you…?" I began to ask.

"I knew you were one tough broad when I saw you at the inn, man-handling that drunk," Khazros laughed, "When I saw the ring upon your necklace, I knew who you were."

"You were the Dwarf at the bar!" I realized.

He nodded.

"Khazros told us you were getting information from Sergeant Darwin Heathcliff so once we saw you head out into the tundra, we followed you," Gidget told me.

"I'm glad we made it in time," the Draenei smiled, "Oh! How rude of me. I feel as if I already know you, and yet we have never met. I am Draco."

Khazros waved as he petted his eagle, "Khazros Darkhammer. A pleasure!"

"Alanel Eversong," Alanel bowed respectfully.

"I am so deeply honored to meet you all," I smiled, "Conlan…spoke so highly of every single one of you."

The mention of Conlan's name kept everyone silent for a moment.

"My lady…" Draco began to say.

"Please, Angeni." I corrected him.

"Angeni, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Gidget was also curious, "What's going on Angeni? I mean, you're a long ways away from Stormwind."

I briefly told them my story. I told them how I went on a quest across Azeroth and the Outlands after I was told of Conlan's disappearance to become a full-fledged Priestess.

"A mind vision?" Khazros asked.

"You saw Conlan?" Draco inquired.

"Not…exactly," I replied, "I saw everything through his eyes. I could feel all of his senses."

"A mind vision…is that even reliable?" Alanel spoke up.

"Al, of course they are," Gidget answered, "Even the High Priestess Tyrande trusts her visions. That's how we were told of the Lich King's plans, remember?"

"So there is a chance…that our boy is still alive," Khazros stated hopefully.

"Yes, I believe that in my heart to be true," I said.

"You've come a long way," Draco commended me, "To have gone through all of this on your own is a testament of your inner strength."

"Although still reckless," Alanel said.

"I am so sorry that I have troubled you," I apologized, "I will leave you so that I may continue my quest."

"What? Are you crazy?" Gidget asked, "Angeni, you can't go on by yourself!"

"She's right," Khazros agreed, "It only gets worse from here on out."

"I don't have a choice," I replied, demonstrating my resolve, "I must save Conlan. That is why I am here."

"Then I will fight alongside you," Draco said valiantly, "Conlan was…is my best friend. If there is even a slither of hope that he is still alive, then I will fight to save him."

"Count me in!" Gidget smiled.

"Aye! I've been getting a little rusty as it is anyway," Khazros added.

Everyone turned to look at the Druid to hear his answer.

"Come on Al," Draco pleaded.

"She has no field training, no experience," he answered, "She could be a liability."

Draco walked over to reason with him, "She is a Priestess of the Light. Her holy magic is the strongest form of magic against the undead. She is an asset. We once had a member of the Light in our five, and now we have someone to replace him with for the time being. Conlan is your friend too, Al."

I could see it in Alanel's eyes that the mention of Conlan hurt him deeply. He remained silent for a few moments, contemplating his response.

"Agreed," he finally said.

"Then we ride on," Khazros said, "The evening is approaching quickly. The Scourge will be everywhere."

"Yes, we will need to find a safe area to camp for the night," Draco nodded.

"Thank you…everyone," I said softly.

Draco whistled loudly as three mounts ran towards the members of the Legendary Five.

Next to Draco was an Elekk covered in Exodar-designed armor.

Alongside Khazros was a gray-furred ram dressed in Ironforge accessories.

Finally, Gidget hopped on her white Mechanostrider that had its own unique noises.

"I will fly ahead and look for any impending danger that approaches," Alanel told us. He somersaulted high into the air as the same cloud of magical smoke that transformed him earlier returned, soon revealing him transformed into a magnificent multi-colored bird. He soared off into the horizon.

I wasted no time in climbing on top of Hope's back and heading through the remainder of the small forest with my new comrades closely behind me. My confidence grew even stronger now. I knew that with their help, Conlan and I would soon be reunited.


	12. Chapter 11: Battle to Revelation

Chapter Eleven

- Battle to Revelation -

The deeper we made it through Northrend, the colder it seemed to get. Yet, even through a vast winter wasteland such as Dragonblight, I managed to find warmth and comfort in the new friends that joined me on my journey. I had been alone for so long now, that I forgot how wonderful it was to have friends by my side. It was as if they were willing to share some of the burden that I had been carrying upon my shoulders. I felt lighter now and managed to even break a smile every now and then, even laughter.

Gidget made laughter relatively easy. I had never once met anyone with so much to say and such a sunny disposition about most things. Her size was merely a deterrent for not only how powerful she was a Mage but how intelligent she was. In a place where the sun's grace could never reach us, she helped light the way for all of us.

Khazros was quite the comedian himself. In fact, it seemed he and Gidget had this never-ending rivalry. It was sweet, in fact. They seemed more like siblings, always fighting and arguing about the silliest things. Still, I could feel the love beneath it all and how much they cared for one another. It seemed Gidget's punch lines always consisted of Khazros' apparent drinking problem. He is a Dwarf after all.Then again, he is a Dwarf.

I wasn't able to speak to Alanel much, or at all for that matter. He maintained most of the trek across Dragonblight in his flight form, hovering above us. Somehow, I think he was avoiding me. I just couldn't figure out why.

As for Draco, he was pretty quiet himself. However, riding next to him, I felt this overwhelming feeling of security. I'm not sure if it was his intimidating size or how confident he always seemed. He was the most attentive of all to me, always making sure I had everything I needed or asking me if I needed rest. I had been taking care of my own needs for so long that it was strange to have someone be so concerned.

Nevertheless, when we did speak, he made me feel at ease even amongst the dire circumstances. We were crossing over the snowy plains with skeletons of deceased wyrms surrounding us at the time.

"It's quite remarkable," he said to me.

"Oh?"

"Everything you've accomplished, in such a short span of time. It's unheard of."

I was very humbled by his observation, "I've never thought about it, really."

"You should feel proud," he added, "Conlan was right about you. You're an amazing woman."

I blushed, "Is that what he said?"

"Among other things," Draco smiled, "But I'm sure he'll tell you himself once we see him."

I giggled to myself, "He has such a big mouth."

"Nowhere near as big as this runt here," Khazros smirked, pointing at Gidget upon her mechanostrider.

"What?" she gritted her teeth.

"See?" he laughed.

Before Khazros knew it, Gidget flung a small ball of fire at his head, that purposely just missed him but left a scorch on his facial hair.

"Gidget!" he yelled as Gidget prepared to launch another one.

"I won't miss this time!" she shouted as she started to chase him.

Draco and I could only laugh.

"I'm so envious of Conlan," I said.

"Why is that?" Draco wondered.

"I wish I could have experienced everything with you all. You're all…like a family."

"Yes, but our journey was met with much hardship. I think Conlan felt the most of it, having led us. I suppose I feel that burden now…"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel as if…I must take Conlan's place," he answered, "Conlan was like an older brother to us, even though he is much younger. He always took care of us. Now, I feel I must fulfill that role. I now understand the weight of the burden he once carried."

I then realized why Draco had been so quiet. He felt he had to be strong for everyone, just like Conlan had done for him.

I placed my hand upon Draco's shoulder in comfort, "You're doing great."

For a split moment, as Draco turned his head away, I could've sworn I saw his blue cheeks become rosier. Perhaps I was seeing things.

Alanel came swooping down from the skies, landing a few feet in front of us and morphing back to his original state.

"Are we clear to continue?" Draco inquired.

"I have not seen any undead activity, however, the hour does concern me," he replied, "Night is vast approaching. The undead are at their most dangerous when night descends upon the land."

Draco nodded, "Setting up camp is our best course of action."

"We can use the skeletal remains of these wyrms to create a tent," Alanel continued, "That should keep everyone warm and out of harm's way."

I was a bit amazed. Alanel's demeanor never wavered. Many would deem him as stoic and filled with conceit. Yet, there was something more that I couldn't quite discern.

"Agreed."

Gidget rode in soon after, "I'll use my magic to create a barrier around our camp. That should keep us safe and sound. I'm sure we could all use the sleep."

"Gidget? Where's Khazros?" I asked her.

She winked at me with a mischievous grin, "He needed to cool off for a bit."

We all stopped our mounts to look back, only to see Khazros completely frozen in an ice cube with an angry expression across his face. We all broke into hysterical laughter, that is, except for Alanel of course.

As night fell across Dragonblight, we did just as Alanel suggested. There were two wyrm ribcages across from one another, leaning against protruding rock formations. We grabbed the fabric normally used for a pitched tent and tied them across each ribcage. Gidget used her Frost Magic to create a surrounding wall as she then lit a fire between both tents with a simple snap of her fingers.

We finished our meal, which wasn't much mind you. We did the best we could within our means. It was enough to keep our strengths up. We all gathered around the fire to keep ourselves warm. The fire reminded me of home, when my parents and I would snuggle up next to the fireplace when I was a little girl and drink hot chocolate. It was a comfortable, familiar feeling even in these surroundings. Being around Conlan's comrades was just as great.

"That hit the spot, didn't it?" Draco smiled emphatically as he rubbed his stomach.

"If your spot was as big as Gidget…" Khazros sighed bitterly, "Not even a stein of brew to go with it…Adventuring is tough business!"

I laughed, "You all would've loved my mother's homemade stew."

"Is that right?" Gidget asked.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around my knees, "She was famous for it – well, in our town anyway. She would make it mostly during the holidays."

"Perhaps we can try it someday," Draco smiled at me.

"Draco!" Gidget whispered, punching his arm with her little fist. She was trying to stop him from speaking about my mother, being that Gidget was there during the Ziggurat attack at Goldshire.

I tried my best to smile and brush it off, "It's alright, Gidget. He didn't know. My mother…is gone. She died protecting me, as did my father during the Ziggurat attack."

"My apologies…" Draco sighed sadly.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for her. I no longer think of her in times of sorrow. I think of her at times like these, where we're surrounded by warmth and friendship. It's as if she were here now."

I knew I had to change the subject quickly. I couldn't let everyone go to bed with these kinds of thoughts.

"Say…" I began, "When this is all over…what would you do when you go back home?"

"Celebrate with all the lads back in Ironforge and laugh until our insides hurt!" Khazros shouted excitedly, "Followed by a very long vacation…maybe go and get some sun at Booty Bay."

"That sounds like fun!" I laughed.

"I'd probably have my nose stuck in a book," Gidget pondered, "I've been dying to go to Dalaran!"

"Dalaran…it really exists?" I asked.

Gidget nodded cheerfully, "Yes, a floating city in the sky. There are so many ancient texts and spells that I've yet to learn…that would be a dream!"

"I hope we can all visit sometime then."

I looked to Draco for his response.

"I've always dreamed…of having a cottage away from the cities," he explained, "No more wars, no more fighting – just peace and tranquility…hopefully with someone to share it with by my side."

"That is a wonderful dream," I smiled.

Once again, I noticed rosy cheeks surprisingly.

Alanel remained silent.

"Al, come on!" Khazros yelled, "It's your turn."

I could almost see a pained look in his eyes. It was as if he wanted to answer but wouldn't allow himself to.

"It does not matter," he said, lifting to his feet, "That is a distant future I cannot see." Without another word, he entered one of the tents.

"Leave it to Al, spoiling the party!" Gidget yelled at him, sticking her tongue at immaturely.

"Well, I suppose Al has the right idea," Draco added, "We have another long day tomorrow."

"Aye," Khazros agreed, "Bright and early tomorrow."

"Good night," Draco said to me, as I replied the same.

The boys went into one tent and the girls into the other.

I awoke in the middle of night, having felt a strange sensation come over me. Next to me, little Gidget was fast asleep, looking like a small child dreaming of something pleasant. I smiled for a moment as the sensation returned. I quickly got up and exited outside where the fire was still burning.

"_Come find me…_" I heard a voice whisper.

"Who's there?" I gasped.

No one answered.

He repeated it again, "_Come find me…_"

I ran towards the frozen wall Gidget had surrounded us in to see a dark silhouetted figure standing on the other side. His body looked distorted but that was simply because of the reflection the ice gave. His eyes were glowing a blood red color.

The strange sensation was coming from him.

"Who…are you?" I asked.

Without any hesitation, the silhouetted pulled out an enormous sword and plunged it through the wall of ice as I screamed in terror.

My eyes opened quickly, as I realized it was no more than a dream. I looked to my side to see Gidget sleeping just as I had seen her in the dream. The dream had shaken me up so much; I knew I wouldn't return to sleep right away. I decided to go and sit by the fire until I could relax again.

When I exited the tent, I was surprised to see someone already sitting there.

"Alanel," I said.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No…I couldn't sleep."

"That makes two of us."

I stood there awkwardly not knowing if I should stay or go. I had gotten the impression I wasn't his favorite person so I was unsure if he would even allow me to be there.

"Well if we are both in the same predicament, you might as well join me," he finally said after many moments of silence.

I sat next to him, gazing into the fire.

"Alanel…" I said.

"Yes?"

We were alone and I knew this would be my only opportunity to try and bridge a friendship with him. I couldn't bear thinking I offended him in some way. He was one of Conlan's best friends after all.

"Have I…done something wrong?" I hesitantly asked.

For the first time, he let out a grin as he looked up towards the darkened cloudy sky, "You would think that, wouldn't you? It is not your fault. I would feel the same way."

"It's just that…well, you never…"

He stopped me, "No need. I am to blame."

"Then, why?"

"Since it is only you and I…" he began, his tone quickly saddening, "I never had anyone I was close to, back in Darnassus. I threw myself into my studies. I always meant to be the best. I didn't realize it then, but I gave up much in doing so. I had no friends, very little contact with my family.

Then I met Conlan, and everyone else. Although it took me some time, I allowed myself to open up and what I ended up finding…were true friends. I don't show it very often, but this band of misfits…is my family. Ever since the news of Conlan's disappearance came, I've reverted back to my old habits. You've been a mirror of sorts for me to realize it.

I miss Conlan and I missed all of us being together. You didn't know this, but…before you arrived in Northrend, we all had all begun to drift apart. Conlan was what kept us all together and, with him gone, we all seemed to have lost our direction. Draco had thrown himself into training, every single minute of every day. He was determined to fight for Conlan's honor and succeed. Gidget did her best to stay happy, but I could see the pain she felt. I was feeling it too. She was prepared to go back home. And as for Khazros, well, you saw him at the bar. He never left. He was drinking himself into a stuper.

The truth is, Angeni, I'm afraid."

I was stunned to hear the realization and even more stunned that he was confiding these secrets with me.

"I'm afraid…that if we don't find Conlan…" he struggled to say, "I'll be alone again. I've taken that fear out on you and everyone else. For that, I am sorry."

I shook my head as I embraced him, "…You're not alone. No matter what happens…"

As we ended our friendly embrace, Alanel smiled, "No wonder they like you so much."

"They…?" I wondered.

He shook his head at me, "No, nothing. Don't mind me. Can you do me one favor?"

"Of course."

"This stays here."

I chuckled, "Consider it forgotten."

Although I managed to get back to sleep, now with peace of mind concerning Alanel, there wasn't much sleep to be had. I wasn't forewarned that Draco was more of an early bird than a real early bird. We were all awoken just before what little sunlight could protrude through the endless clouds of Dragonblight.

Sleep could wait. Conlan could not.

Having gathered all of our belongings, as well as our strength, we mounted back up and rode off into the barren snowy wilderness. There was a large tower in the center of Dragonblight, which was also drawn on Darwin Heathcliff's map. It was a relief to see, as it was an indication that we were that much closer to finding Conlan's whereabouts. I later found out that this tower was known as the Wyrmrest Temple. It was appropriately named, being that wyrms of different shades and sizes were flying all around it.

Our trek through the plain did not last long for we soon followed our directions to a small forest. Knowing that the Scourge could appear at any moment within the confines of such a threatening and enclosed space, we dismounted and walked our way through the forest. We had to be ready for battle at a moment's notice.

Draco led the way. He would barely say a word to anyone as he was attentively looking around the perimeter for any signs of danger. It was even darker within the confines of this small forest area. The bare trees were black as night, no life to be had. Their prickly branches wrapped around each other above us, hiding any light that could shine through. Draco knew this put us at a disadvantage.

Alanel and Khazros were walking steadily behind him, as Gidget and I trailed behind them.

"I heard you both," Gidget whispered to me.

"Huh?"

"You and Al," she smiled.

"Eavesdropping were we?" I grinned at her slyly.

"I didn't mean to!" she professed, "It's just…when I heard you and Al talking, I was a little surprised."

I giggled, "I was too."

"But…" she said softly, dropping her head, "I didn't know…I didn't know that's how he felt."

I lifted her head by giving a gentle nudge to her tiny chin, "We all don't express how we feel the same way."

Gidget nodded, smiling once again, "That was the Al we all remember…before all of this."

"You all have to stick together," I advised her, "You weren't named the Legendary Five for nothing. You all are at your best when you're together."

"You're right."

"Stop." Draco spoke, putting his arm up to signal us.

"What is it, Draco?" Alanel inquired, "I sense no danger from the forest."

"No. The map…" he began, "It ends above that hill."

My heart began to race. I knew there had to be some kind of clue as to Conlan's disappearance at the top of that hill. That is where the battle took place. That is what I saw in my vision. There wasn't a moment to lose. I let go of Hope's reigns and bolted for the hill, stumbling through the deep snow.

"Angeni, wait!" Khazros called out to me.

I wouldn't listen. I couldn't. My reason for coming here was in reach.

When I reached the top, I was able to see the remnants of the battle fought here. There were rusty helmets, shields, and other pieces of armor scattered about. I noticed that none of the armor belonged to Conlan. I sighed in relief at the thought that he made it out safely, somehow.

I walked a few feet forward, kneeling down to pick up one of the helmets. Gidget blinked next to me as the others were not far behind.

"So it was here…" she said.

"Any sign of him?" Khazros asked.

I shook my head, "None of these belong to him."

"He must be safe then," Draco spoke, hope breathing out with each word, "I knew it. I knew Conlan wouldn't let himself be defeated here."

Alanel walked over to a nearby tree. He took off one of his gloves and placed his bare hand upon its bark. Green magic emitted from his finger tips as he closed his eyes and spoke something in his native language.

"What are you doing?" Khazros wondered.

Alanel placed his glove back upon his hand, "This forest has little life, but some still remains. The forest is witness to it all. I communicated with the trees to hear what they know. Conlan was here…as was the Lich King."

"Angeni's vision was accurate," Draco added.

When Draco mentioned my vision, I immediately began to run it through my mind over again. I remembered that while seeing the event through Conlan's eyes, he was leaning against a rock. I quickly examined the area for it and was able to find it a few yards away. I lifted to my feet and ran over towards it. It was a jagged shard of rock, now covered in snow. I brushed the stone off as I ran my hand against where Conlan had been last, as far as I knew.

"It was here."

The others quickly followed me.

"In my vision, Conlan was here," I explained.

"Where could he have gone?" Gidget asked worriedly, "Why wouldn't he have gone back to Valgarde Keep?"

Everyone remained silent for a moment, trying to make sense of the lack of clues.

It was then that the pain came. I began to feel this extraordinary pulsing in my chest, in my heart, perhaps even in my soul. I leaned against the rock for support as Draco knelt down by my side.

"Angeni, what's wrong?"

"Agh…!" I cried, grasping onto my chest.

"Angeni!" Gidget shouted.

"Is it a mind vision?" Alanel asked.

"N-No…!" I replied as best I could, "S-Something…is coming."

"What?" Khazros gasped as he quickly wielded his rifle, "Go, stay out of sight!" He motioned to his bald eagle as it flew to the trees.

"Create a barrier around Angeni!" Draco ordered. The members of the Legendary Five did as they were told and stood in a circle around me, each one having unsheathed their weapon of choice. Gidget's palms pulsated with arcane energy.

The pain continued for a few more moments, and then suddenly ended abruptly. "It's here…" I whispered, lifting myself to my feet. I walked through their human barrier and stepped a few feet in front of them.

"Angeni!" Alanel called out to me.

The wind blew through the forest as I brushed strands of my hair away from my face. I looked beyond the distance, through the shadows left by the menacing trees.

There he was – the man in my dream, red eyes glowing past the darkness. He walked slowly over towards us, as his silhouetted figure soon became more and more detailed with each step.

I had never seen such frightening armor before. The base of the armor was as black as could be, as if it were carved out of an opaque stone of sorts. Its jagged edges and trims were copper, with the heads of skulls throughout; there was one skull-head in the center of his chest whose eyes glowed just as his did earlier. His shoulder pieces curved and spiked outwards letting all of us know that we were facing against some kind of fighter, a lethal one at that. His helmet did not reveal his face much, simply his mouth and chin. The helmet matched the shoulder pieces, spiking upwards with one final skull-head upon the center.

Upon his back was a blood-red cape, along with the largest broadsword I had ever seen. Its handle was made of an opaque stone, similar to his armor's, leading to a blade that seemed to be able to cut through anything that stood against it. It curved slightly with sharp, jagged edges leading up to the tip of the blade.

Draco stepped in front of me, pointing one great axe at the potential enemy and the other protecting me, "Who's there?"

The armored man remained silent.

"Sir, are you lost?" he continued, "If so, we can lead you to the nearest…"

The man took one step forward.

"Halt!" Draco yelled, "As Master Warrior of the Alliance, I demand you to keep your distance!"

The man smirked, a smirk that drove terror into each and every one of us. I could sense his hunger for blood, for death.

"Just who I've been hoping for…" the man finally spoke, his voice echoing with power, "Master Warrior…let's see if you are worthy of such a title."

The man raised one arm into the air as dark magic began to flow through his body. From his fingertips, bolts of dark magic shot out towards the ground as more dark magic descended onto the ground from thin air. As the magic smashed into the ground, ghouls of the Scourge rose from the ground beneath him. Within seconds, there were dozens.

"He's a Scourge!" Gidget gasped.

"Alanel, keep Angeni safe! We'll take care of this!" Draco ordered.

"As you wish!" Alanel agreed as he took me by my hand and ran off behind a plethora of dead bushes.

"We can handle these fools, no problem!" Khazros shouted.

The unknown Scourge member simply pointed at us as the ghouls ran off blindly into battle.

"Spread out! Take them out one group at a time!" Draco instructed them, as they nodded into him agreement.

All three of them ran off in separate directions, causing the ghouls to break away from their group and follow each of them individually.

Khazros had unsheathed his two sharp axes and began to hack away at the ghouls that approached him. I had only seen his skill as a marksman so I was quite impressed at how well-rounded a fighter he was. What he lacked in height, he made up for in pure, brutal strength. He would slice and dice the ghouls from head to toe – arms and legs. When he thought he had defeated them all, he quickly sensed one of them approaching him from behind. In what seemed like a split second, he twirled one of his axes in his fingers, quickly spun around and hurled the axe at the oncoming ghoul. It landed right in its face, causing it to disintegrate immediately.

"Haha, you dumb bastards!" Khazros laughed confidently. He walked over to where his axe lied on the ground, unaware of the danger that approached him.

I had to warn him, "Khazros, watch out!"

"Eh…?" he gasped as he turned around to see another wave approaching him, "This'll teach ya!" He reached into one of his utility pouches and pulled out a special bullet, placing it quickly into the barrel of his rifle. He aimed his rifle upwards, only slightly and fired one shot. A bullet made of green light hurled off of Khazros' rifle and landed right in the center of the group of Scourge. Magically, out of the blast wave of green light that appeared after the bullet landed in the snow, dozens and dozens of green snakes and serpents emerged from the ground. They slithered around, wrapping themselves around each of the ghouls. They opened their jaws, biting and tearing the ghouls as well as squeezing them into dust.

Gidget, meanwhile, was dealing with the group of ghouls that followed her. Knowing that fire was her best option, she continually launched fireballs at the ghouls that approached her. Some approached from behind, causing her to quickly divert her attack for a moment to dispose of those enemies. Gidget could see that taking them out one by one would only delay any hopes of victory. She took matters into her own hands.

"Catch me if you can!"

Using her Blink spell, Gidget began to teleport quickly in and around the group of Scourge, causing them to continually attempt at swiping her as she teleported by them. Within moments, she had them grouped closely together. She teleported once more as she pointed both of her enflamed palms at them.

"Dragon's Breath!"

The flames within her palms grew to a massive size, forming into the shape of a dragon's head. The fire dragon opened its jaw, letting out a wave of fire on the ghouls. They began to burn down instantly, seeming disoriented. Gidget took the opportunity for one last strike. She held both palms together, creating a ball of fire. She threw it at the center of the group as the ball of flame latched on.

"Living Bomb!"

Gidget turned around, snapping her fingers as the ball of flame erupted in a huge explosion, leaving nothing behind except black scorch marks upon the snow.

The battle was yet to be over; a few more ghouls appeared behind Gidget, launching her a few feet away with one swipe.

"Gidget!" I cried.

Gidget wiped the snow from her face to see the smaller group of Scourge standing above her, ready to strike. Just when they were about to attack, bullets came flying in from above, pushing the ghouls away from her. Gidget lifted herself to her feet to see Khazros standing upon a tree-top, giving her some cover.

"Khazros, always trying to take all the glory!" she smiled.

"It's what I do best!" he retorted.

Their moment of bonding didn't last long, for the group of ghouls decided to avert their attention to Khazros. They leaped over to the base of his tree, beginning to bite and tear off at the trunk.

"W-Whoa!" he screamed.

"Khazros!" Gidget shouted, "Hold on!"

It didn't take long for the tree to come down, as did Khazros. Gidget blinked over quickly, using her Frost magic to create a slide of sorts, completely made of ice that would help bring Khazros down to safety. Khazros landed right on top of it, maintaining his balance as he slid down, firing shots from his rifle at the ghouls that tried to defeat him.

When he made it down, there were still three left to deal with. Gidget stood valiantly at his side.

"Shall we?" he grinned at her.

She winked back, "Let's!"

Khazros pulled out another special bullet, placing it into his rifle and firing it at the ghouls, "Arcane Shot!" Out of the barrel, he fired a blast of arcane power.

"Arcane Missiles!" Gidget shouted soon after, launching the bolts of arcane magic along with Khazros' attack.

The ghouls stood no chance.

"Heroic Throw!" Draco yelled loudly. He hurled one of his great axes towards a group of ghouls. It twirled rapidly, almost like a boomerang, as it sliced through a few of the enemies and returned to his hand.

"Come on!"

The ghouls had no defense against Draco's strength. He charged right into the large group of ghouls, hacking and slashing away at them as if they were nothing more than nuisances who were simply in his way. Although Draco was large in size, he was as nimble as anyone smaller than him. He was leaping high into the air, swiping down against the ghouls, somersaulting away and dodging others.

There soon were a few of them in a straight line in front of him. His great axes began to glow as he shouted, "Sweeping Strike!" Using both weapons, he swept under the enemies' feet, launching them a few feet into the air. He lunged upwards, spinning once as his axes sliced right through them.

The dark-armored man continued to summon the ghouls with his dark magic, as they soon surrounded Draco once more.

"You just won't quit…" he said to himself, "Time to end this!"

He raised one of his axes into the air, as it glowed once more with the power of the Warrior. Out of the light, a multitude of floating swords appeared surrounding him and pointing outward towards the surrounding ghouls.

"Blade Storm!"

With the words spoken, the swords launched out quickly at the speed of one of Khazros' bullets, destroying the ghouls instantly.

Moments later, Khazros and Gidget joined Draco to face the dark-armored man.

"Most impressive…" he said, "You three haven't changed a bit."

"What?" Gidget asked.

"You know who we are?" Draco questioned.

"The ghouls were merely child's play," he added, "Let's see how you handle these…"

He raised his arm into the air once again as the bolts of dark magic crashed into the ground, summoning more undead minions. This time he summoned the undead banshees that I had fought outside of Valgarde Keep, as well as one I had never seen before known as a Plague Eruptor. It was tall, much taller than Draco was. It was made of rotting skin that had these nodules pulsing with green smoke as well as enormous claws and fangs.

"Spread out!" Draco commanded.

The Plague Eruptor smashed both of its fists down at the heroes, causing them leap away from the attack. What was left behind on the ground was green acid-like ooze that ate through the snow and into the ground.

"Yikes!" Gidget cried out.

From above, the team of banshees began to fire balls of green energy down at them.

"Watch out!" Khazros shouted.

The three of them did their best to dodge the onslaught of attacks from above.

I knew that Alanel and I could not sit idly by and watch no longer. I was trained for this. It was our time to take center stage.

"Alanel," I said, "Let's go."

He smiled at me, "I was waiting for you to say that." He somersaulted forward, transforming into his panther-like form as we both ran straight into battle.

"Frost Nova!" Gidget shouted her magical spell, causing the wave of ice to entrap the feet of the oversized Plague Eruptor. It was no match for his strength as he quickly broke through. Out of the nodules on his body, he shot out an array of the acid towards Gidget as she was defenseless to stop it.

"Power Word: Shield!" I shouted from afar. The barrier made of white light surrounded Gidget's body, protecting her from the ooze that dissipated as soon as it touched the force field.

"Angeni!" she smiled.

It was then that Alanel lunged out from one of the nearby trees, landing upon the Plague Eruptor's back. He back to scratch and claw away at him, until the acid touched his paws. He let out a cry in pain as the Eruptor grabbed him and flung Alanel off of his back, smashing him into the ground.

Gidget and I ran to him immediately.

"Alanel!"

He transformed back into his Night Elf form, "We won't be able to attack from a close range."

Just a few feet away, Khazros was firing shot after shot at the banshees above us, but they were moving to quickly for him to be able to get a clear shot at any of them. "We need to do something about these as well lads!" he told us.

Draco joined us soon after, "We need to defeat these if we are to face this new enemy. He will simply continue to summon the undead unless we can get to him."

"Together," I stated bluntly.

Everyone looked at me confusedly – that is, except for Gidget.

Smiling her infectious smile, she said, "She's right! Together we're at our strongest!"

"If we work together, we can do this! We must combine our strengths!" I added.

Draco smiled, as Khazros and Alanel nodded in agreement.

"We need to take care of the big guy first," I continued.

"Ranged attacks it is!" Khazros agreed, "But we'll need to hold him."

"Leave that to me," Alanel told us, "Follow my lead!"

Alanel returned to his panther form and returned to battle as the rest of followed behind him. The Plague Eruptor began to launch the green acid at Alanel while the banshees continued to hurl down their rain of green energy. In this form, Alanel was lightning-fast. He nimbly dodged each attack as he approached the Eruptor.

Once he arrived, he somersaulted into the air, returning to his Night Elf form. His palms began to glow with green magic as he pointed them towards the Eruptor.

"Entangling Roots!"

All of the surrounding tree branches launched forward with new life once the spell had been spoken. They continually wrapped themselves around each and every part of the Eruptor, keeping him in place.

Alanel looked back to the rest of us, "Now!"

The five of us surrounded the Plague Eruptor, ready to use our individual powers to finish it off.

"Rapid Fire!"

"Pyroblast!"

"Holy Fire!"

"Moonfire!"

"Shockwave!"

The five of us used our abilities simultaneously as they smashed into the Plague Eruptor, permeating through its rotten skin and causing it to implode into a vat of green ooze.

The banshees returned to their assault as I used my Power Word: Shield spell to fend off the bolts of green magic.

"We need to bring them down here!" Draco shouted.

"Leave that to part to me, but I need you to distract them!" Gidget told us.

Without another word, Alanel transformed into his flight form, ascending to the sky and beginning to swoop in and around the group of banshees, causing them to avert their fire towards him.

"Not alone he won't!" Khazros yelled as he whistled loudly, calling back his bald eagle to his side, "Give him a hand, will ya lad?"

The eagle flew up towards the sky, assisting Alanel in his distraction technique.

"Draco, give me a boost!" Gidget told him.

Gidget leaped upon Draco's arm as he spun once, and then launched her into the air. Gidget soared into the heap of banshees as Alanel and the bald eagle swooped back down with the rest of us.

Gidget's entire body began to glow intensely with violet arcane energy as she curled herself into a ball, but only for a moment. She quickly then spread both her arms and legs outward, causing the arcane magic to explode from her small frame in a massive blast.

"Arcane Explosion!"

The banshees let out a horrifying screech as they all fell into the snow beneath, smoke coming off of their now injured, weak bodies.

"Shackle!" I shouted, using the spell to create the barrier of holy magic surrounding the entire group.

Before we knew it, Draco had already somersaulted straight into the air, pulling out his two great axes as he landed in the center of the injured flock of undead banshees. He held on tightly to his weapons, extending his arms.

"Whirlwind!"

Draco performed his powerful ability, spinning around as his axes sliced through the already weakened banshees. When he ceased his attack, the banshees were nothing more than dust being carried into the cool breeze.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

We heard the slow applause from behind us as we all quickly turned around to defend ourselves from whatever was next. The armored man had approached a little closer, giving us a sarcastic applause for our performance.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your edge," he smirked.

The five of us stood side by side, weapons ready to strike at any given moment.

"Who are you?" Draco asked him.

"An answer you already know."

"No more intrigues! Answer me!" Draco commanded him, "Or we will be forced to apprehend you and take you to the nearest Alliance keep for interrogation!"

The enigmatic man laughed, his voice continually echoing with such power, "Hahaha! Apprehend me? Draenei, you are a fool."

Gidget's fingers began to ignite with fire, "Draco, just say the word…and I will light him up."

The man grinned sinisterly at Gidget, "Feisty as ever…small fry."

Gidget gasped to herself, "…What? Only he called me…"

"Enough of this Draco!" Khazros shouted, "Let him see more of the strength of the Legendary Five!"

"It seems there is no reasoning with him," Alanel agreed.

"If you will not come with us quietly, than we, the Legendary Five will…!" Draco began his speech.

The man laughed maniacally again.

"Legendary Five? You all throw around that title as if you owned it," he said, "Besides, you are short a Paladin, are you not?"

"Where is he?" I cried in an outburst, "You must know where he is! Take me to Conlan Xan!"

I couldn't contain myself any longer. This person seemed to know about Conlan's disappearance and perhaps his whereabouts. I had to know.

"Oh, well what have we here?" he asked, beginning to step towards me.

Alanel placed one arm in front of me and the other pointed at the dark man, pulsating with nature magic, as Draco placed one of his great axes in front of me in protection as well.

"A replacement for the Paladin?" the man continued in his mocking tone, "She seems…frail, doesn't she? Although, she is also quite beautiful…"

He took another step forward.

"One more step lad and I might get trigger-happy…" Khazros warned him, lifting his rifle towards the dark man's head.

"Hmm…" he continued to grin sinisterly, "Overprotective, aren't we? It is of no matter to me. I will slice through each of you and erase your petty existence from this world. Well, that is unless my King wishes to revive you into his army, of course."

"Keep dreaming!" Gidget retorted.

"A disciple of the Lich King…" Draco realized, "You're not even alive!"

The armored man reached back, pulling out his gigantic broadsword, "On the contrary my dear Draenei…the second life is always better than the first." The sword emitted dark magic from its blade as he swung it down towards us, releasing a wave of power that blew through us like tornado winds.

We all used our weapons to keep us grounded but I was blown a few feet back.

"Angeni!" Gidget called out to me.

He pointed his arm towards the four of them, shouting, "Strangulate!"

From his finger tips, four bolts of black lightning shot outwards towards everyone, becoming chains of dark magic, coiling around each of their necks. As the dark man raised his arms, they were all lifted high as they struggled for air.

"No! Let them go!" I cried.

I couldn't bear to see them up there, gasping for air as they tried their hardest to remove the magical chains from their necks. I knew if I didn't do something, they wouldn't survive. The thought of any of them being harmed began to race through my mind, along with my determination to somehow rescue them. Suddenly, beyond my control, the ring Conlan gave me fell out of my robes and shined a quick flash of holy light. Once the light flashed by, the spell inflicted upon my friends was destroyed as they all fell to the ground, continually trying to catch their breath.

I held the ring in my hands, staring at in disbelief, "What was that?"

"Fascinating…" the dark man whispered, "I'm sure my king would love to meet you…"

Just as our attacker was about to reach me, a few bullets flew past him coming from Khazros' rifle.

"We're not finished yet, lad!" Khazros shouted, "Rapid Fire!"

The onslaught of multiple bullets shot out from his rifle, heading straight for the dark man. He stood there confidently, unwavering to the bullets headed in his direction. Just when the attack was about to land, he said, "Bone Shield."

An array of skeleton bones magically appeared, floating and spiraling around his body, acting as a shield. The bullets did nothing to faze him. Khazros didn't even have an opportunity to react, for the man took his broadsword in hand and swiftly charged towards him. He swiped at Khazros' rifle, knocking it out of his hands, followed by a spinning kick to Khazros' chest, lifting him into the air.

"Hah!" the man shouted, slicing down at Khazros' body, knocking him a few dozen feet across the snow and slamming him into one of the trees, causing it to snap in half and tip over. Khazros lied under the tree, unconscious.

"Khazros!" Gidget cried worriedly, having gathered her strength once more. She stared at the dark man angrily.

"Come small fry," the man grinned, "You're next."

Gidget's palms burned intensely with orange flames as she pointed them at her foe, "Flamestrike!"

From beneath the dark man, a pillar of flame erupted upwards from the ground. It was to no avail, however, for he had leaped high into the air before the flames could even touch him.

"Gidget, watch out!" I yelled.

When Gidget looked up, she saw him descending rapidly towards her with his sword raised high into the air. Just as he landed and swiped down, she blinked away; the blow from his sword left an enormous crater in the snow, however. She immediately turned around as what appeared to be a javelin made of ice was crafted magically into her tiny hand.

"Ice Lance!"

She hurled the ice lance at her opponent as it rushed towards the dark man with such speed. Just when the magical attack was going to land, the dark man used an ability of his own. He raised one hand calmly as a barrier of green energy appeared all around his body, causing the ice lance to shatter as it hit.

"What?" Gidget gasped, "Fireball!"

She fired multiple fireballs at him while the barrier was up, neither made any impact. He held his sword up once more and began to run towards her. Gidget knew she was going to have to slow him down. She raised both of her arms towards the sky as beneath her a glyph of blue magic emerged.

"Blizzard!"

Out of the skies above, dozens of frozen bolts of magic descended down upon the dark man. The spell would've normally slowed her assailant down, but the green barrier didn't allow for any magic to affect him. He finally reached her when Gidget performed a defense spell.

"Ice Barrier!"

Around her tiny frame, an orb made of frost magic surrounded her. This was of no matter to the dark man, for he simply slashed down with his sword, causing the barrier to shatter into hundreds of tiny ice shards leaving Gidget defenseless.

With his free hand, he grabbed Gidget by her neck and lifted her up in the air as if she weighed nothing. From his palm, bolts of dark magic electrified Gidget as she shrieked in pain.

"Aghhhh!"

"Let her go!" Alanel yelled from a far.

Gidget was rendered unconscious as the dark man tossed her to the side.

"Starfire!"

The skies above darkened for a moment as brilliant white lights hurled down like rain. A few of them managed to hit the dark man as his green barrier had already dissipated.

"Entangling Roots!"

From beneath the dark man's feet, roots from the earth struck up from the snow, wrapping themselves around his body. Alanel leaped into action, flying down towards the hindered enemy.

The dark man shouted violently, "Howling Blast!"

Out of his mouth, icy winds blew forth at Alanel, blasting him back a few feet whilst in midair. In order to protect himself from the fall, Alanel transformed himself into a bear, similar in color to that of his feline form. He landed with a huge thud, but quickly got up to continue the fight. He roared loudly, charging in at the dark man with tremendous speed. He stood up upon his hind legs and swiped at the dark man with his claws, hitting him once. The next strike was blocked, unfortunately, as the dark man grabbed both of his claws, leaving them in a power struggle.

"Primitive…beast…!" the dark man told him, keeping Alanel at bay, "Death and Decay!"

From above Alanel, a ray of red magic shot down from the sky around him, becoming a magical glyph beneath his feet. The red magic crept up his body, beginning to eat through Alanel's fur like a disease. He let out a loud cry of pain, letting go of the dark man.

The dark man somersaulted backwards into the air, lifting his sword.

"Obliterate!"

As he slashed down with his blade, a scythe of dark magic fired down at Alanel, exploding upon impact and blowing him back a few dozen feet. Alanel crashed into the rock where I had seen Conlan in my vision, causing it to crack. As Alanel fell unconscious, he returned to his Night Elf form.

"Alanel!" I cried.

"The living are so feeble," the dark man said simply as he began to walk towards me again.

Before I could blink, Draco came charging in from the side, ramming right into the dark man as he slid away a few yards away.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled, both axes in hand.

"Hah!" the dark man screamed as he ran back into battle. Their weapons quickly clashed, echoing through the forest. It was an amazing bout of melee skill. They were hacking and slashing, kicking and dodging one another. They seemed evenly matched.

The dark man stood back for a moment as he shouted, "Come to me, Dancing Rune Weapon!"

At his side, a floating black sword materialized from dark magic. This sword was no ordinary sword. It completely acted on its own. It flew straight at Draco as if someone were wielding it. It performed all sorts of fencing-type moves, slicing, dicing, and plunging at Draco.

Draco did everything he could to block the attacks as the dark man soon rejoined the fight, causing Draco to defend himself against both of them. Draco twirled and swung his axes around with such grace and power, using each great axe to fend off both of his attackers. The Dancing Rune Weapon attempted to stab at Draco's chest as he blocked the attack with his axe as the dark man somersaulted over to Draco's back, attempting to strike at him there. Draco swung his other arm back to block that strike.

This left Draco open for an attack. The floating sword swung violently, causing one of his axes to fly out of his hand. The dark man did the same with his enormous broadsword, knocking out the second axe.

Draco wasn't down and out yet. His hands began to pulsate with electricity as he leaped high into the air.

"Thunder Clap!"

Draco smashed down into the ground with tremendous force, letting out a giant blast wave of lightning from his body while pushing the dark man back and destroying the floating sword.

Draco saw his opportunity to go and run for one of his axes, but the dark man would not allow it. He reached out his hand towards Draco as a bolt of dark energy shot forth from his fingertips in the shape of a clawed hand.

"Death Grip!"

The extended hand reached Draco, grasping around his waist and pulled him right to the dark man. As soon as Draco landed, the dark man's fist emitted intense dark energy as he hit Draco's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The dark energy pulsated through Draco's body, electrifying him at every inch. The dark man leaped back a few feet, pointing his palm at Draco for another attack.

"Death Coil!"

Out of his hand, a skull head made of green and dark energy shot outward, hitting Draco and knocking him down some feet away. Draco lied on the snow, defeated and unconscious.

"Draco, no!" I cried.

"Your turn," he told me.

I grew with rage at that moment. This person had hurt my friends and I knew that I couldn't let him get away with it. I grabbed onto my staff tightly as I ran towards him.

"Yah!"

I continually swung and swiped my staff at him. Across the face, at each of his sides, and even attempted to knock him off of his feet. It was as if he saw every move coming, dodging them with such ease and speed.

"You're no warrior," he said to me.

"Smite!" I shouted, blasting him with my holy spell that he blocked with his broadsword. However, he wasn't expecting me to attack him right after the spell hit. When he moved his blade, I swiped him across his face with my staff. This angered him as he swung down his sword at me. I held my staff up, blocking the sword as we stood in front of each other face to face, and weapon on weapon.

"You can't overpower me girl!"

"Maybe…not…!" I replied. I knew that if he was a member of the Scourge that my holy magic would be strongest against him. I focused my magic into my hands and then into the staff, causing a flash of golden light that pushed him away.

I twirled my staff above my head and pointed it towards him, ready for battle.

He laughed to himself, "You've learned quite a bit…a lot more than what I could've taught you in my first life."

First life, I wondered. Did he know me?

"No longer the farm girl from Goldshire," he continued.

"H-How do you know me?" I asked, "Who are you?"

"Death Coil!"

"Power Word: Shield!" I shouted, placing the barrier around me to deflect the attack.

"You're still as naïve as ever…" he said to me, "Perhaps I should enlighten you with the truth."

"Hah!" he yelled loudly as ran towards me with rapid speed. I continually shot Smite spells at him, but he would simply slice them down one by one with his blade. When he reached me, his blade glowed with bright red energy as he raised it above his head.

"Blood Strike!"

He struck down, letting a huge slash of red power crash into my barrier that I tried so desperately to keep up. Soon, cracks broke into the barrier and not long after, it shattered into a thousand glass-like shards. The blood red energy hit me with such force, blowing me a few yards away and into one of the nearby frozen trees.

My clothes were now ripped in multiple places and I had bruises all over. My staff had landed next to me. I weakly reached for it in order to defend myself when a bolt of black lightning shot at the staff, pushing it further away. The dark man's shadow loomed over me as I gazed up to see him.

"It was a good try anyway," he said to me with a grin upon his face.

Now that I could see him up close, his chin and his lips under his helm seemed oddly familiar.

"Once I've killed you, I'll have my king resurrect you. Your prowess as a Priestess could be useful," he went on, "I could always use…"

I took the opportunity that he was gloating and no longer attacking. I quickly flung my arm and fired a Smite spell right at his helm, knocking it off of his face. When he turned to look at me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I could feel my body trembling, no longer because of the cold. I no longer heard the breeze or the rustling of the frozen trees. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating faster and faster at the revelation that stood before me

I did know him, better than anyone else. That was a long time ago, a long time away from this very moment. My lips quivered as I struggled to find his name within my memories.

It was Conlan.


	13. Chapter 12: Death Becomes Him

Chapter Twelve

- Death Becomes Him -

I had spent much time already within the never-ending winter of Northrend. I had grown accustomed to the rosy cheeks and numbness of my nose. Yet, this was the one moment I felt the icy winds creep across my skin, plunging into my heart like a million daggers. My body may have been telling me the feeling of sharpness in my heart was simply the freezing weather, but my heart knew better. The pain, the hurt, and the shock of the revelation that presented itself before me was its true origin.

I lied on my back, weakly, against one of the frozen trees in the forest. My skin bruised, and my clothes torn, I struggled to gather my courage to face the enemy that had placed me in this state. With power of death and darkness, he cut through my protective spells to deliver a massive blow. Nevertheless, no blow was more potent than the fact that my journey, my whole purpose for being in Northrend, was for nothing.

Worse than death, he had been taken from me. His eyes burned with an icy fire as he pointed his black iron blade at my chest. There was once a time when I stared into those eyes and I could see his heart beaming back at me. Now, his heart did not beat for me, not even for himself. I had no idea what you had become, nor if I'd ever have the courage to defeat you.

My teeth chattered together as I fearfully spoke his name, "…C-Conlan…"

The others had come to, hearing the name I hesitantly spoke aloud.

"W-What…?" Draco slowly rose to his feet, "You're lying!"

When the new Conlan heard Draco's voice, he slowly turned his body around to face him as a means to reveal his identity. Although his appearance was slightly changed, it was in fact Conlan. The horrified look in Draco's eyes confirmed it.

Conlan's skin seemed devoid of any life or color. It was almost as gray as the clouds above us. His eyes were missing their iris, simply leaving behind a bright blue outline of where it used to be. His pupils matched the same color. His blond hair was no more for it was as white as the snow we walked upon.

"Lad, what happened to you?" Khazros cried, "You…you were my brother in arms!"

"Small fry…" Gidget whispered to herself, "…That's how you knew."

"Such a somber homecoming," Conlan grinned.

"Conlan…why would you do this?" Draco shouted, "We're your friends…your family!"

"He is no longer Conlan, Draco…" Alanel spoke, turning his head away from Conlan's sight, "At least, not the one we knew."

I wanted to run to him. I didn't know what happened to him or what he was or why he was attacking us. For me, it was Conlan standing in front of me, no matter what. I simply wanted to embrace him. I wanted to feel him close to me again.

I quickly lifted to my feet and reached for his hand, coiling my fingers with his own.

"Conlan!" I smiled happily and foolishly, "We've been looking everywhere for you! Come, let's go home!"

He turned his head back to see me, only slightly, as a wave of dark magic blew me back into the tree.

"Angeni!" Draco called out to me.

I held my arm in pain as I slid back up from the base of the tree, "Conlan…"

"That would be Commander actually," he retorted, "I am Commander of the Dragonblight Region."

"No…" Gidget gasped, as the reality began to settle in.

"Commander?" Khazros questioned, "For the Lich King!"

"Of course - my king, the only king."

"If you are a Commander for the Lich King then…then…" Alanel began connecting the dots.

Draco pointed his finger angrily at Alanel purely out of grief, "Don't you even! Don't you even think it, Al!"

I was in complete denial. There was only one certainty for me – Conlan was here. I had been searching for him and I found him. That was all that mattered to me.

"It's okay Conlan," I smiled naively, "We'll figure this all out. We'll get you out of here and then we'll…"

"Silence!" he yelled at me as he turned to face me, "You naïve little creature. I certainly hope that in your after-life that is something that does not linger."

"You're still you…" I whispered, then shouting it, "You're still you!" Without any hesitation, I leaped into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Angeni!" Gidget shouted.

"Stay away from him!" Alanel added.

"No matter what, you're still you!" I cried.

"Get off of me!" Conlan yelled, pushing me off.

Nothing was going to stop me. I had traveled too far and been through far too much to simply give up and accept that Conlan was to be my enemy. I didn't care how powerful the Lich King was, he couldn't take Conlan away from me. I wouldn't allow it.

I ran back towards him, embracing him once more as he then threw me to the floor.

"Angeni!" Draco yelled, running in to save me.

"Stop!" I told him, lifting myself back up, "No more fighting! I know that he's still in there!"

Conlan laughed at me hysterically, "Hahaha! You really are quite amusing. I never remembered you being so comical in my first life."

"You see? He still remembers!" I shouted optimistically, running towards him again.

He wasted no time in channeling a bolt of dark lightning at my body, electrifying me. I grimaced in pain as it pushed me back a few feet, but it would not stop me. It began to tear through my robes, but I would not stop. I continued to press forward, ignoring the pain that was enveloping my entire body.

"No, stop it!" Alanel yelled.

"You'll kill her!" Khazros added.

"That is sort of the point!" Conlan grinned as his eyes glowed.

The magic intensified, as the pain grew exponentially. It felt as if I were being stabbed all over my body. The spell pushed me back with even more strength and force. I dug my heels into the snow, holding myself up.

"Agh!" I cried loudly.

"Leave her alone!" Gidget yelled as the tears fell down her face.

"I can't let this go on any further!" Alanel cried.

"N-No…!" I replied weakly, opening one of my eyes and holding one arm in pain, "He w-won't…kill me…!"

Conlan laughed at me, "Hahaha! Your chances don't seem very good at the moment!"

"Y-You won't…do it…!" I told him, finding the strength inside of me to continue walking towards him. One slow step at a time, I planted my feet into the snow. I covered my face with one arm as I placed my palm in front of me in order to block some of the dark energy.

"B-Because…Conlan is…a-and…always will be…a hero!"

One single tear fell from my eyes and from my cheek. It landed gently upon the ring around my neck, causing it to shine brilliantly. Rays of bright golden light spiraled off of the glowing ring, destroying the bolts of dark energy that were eating away at me and lit the entire forest with a powerful radiance. We were all surrounded by sparkling, prismatic lights that emerged from the light, falling around us like snowflakes.

I felt so much love, more than I could've ever described, even if I tried.

"What is this…?" Khazros wondered.

"There is no magic that will defeat me, Priestess!" Conlan yelled at me, pointing his fist at me, pulsating with more dark energy.

I approached closer as the direct light from the ring began to permeate into his cold skin, "Conlan, I'm not here to defeat you. I'm here…to take you home."

His glowing eyes began to flicker as the light enveloped his body. Conlan held his head almost as if in excruciating pain and confusion. I didn't know what sort of power this ring possessed, but it seemed to be having a positive effect on him.

"Erghhh….!" he screamed, "Stop…! Get out of my head!"

"Conlan, please!" I cried.

Conlan looked up to see me, and for only a moment, the irises in his eyes returned. Our eyes met as they once did so long ago and for that instant, we were home again. Conlan was back.

"…A-Angie…?" he whispered.

"Conlan!" I smiled.

"A miracle…?" Alanel gasped.

We all spoke too soon as the light from my ring ceased.

Conlan's eyes began to flicker back and forth. One moment his eyes were back to normal and then they would return. It was almost as if there was some internal struggle going on within him.

"Argghhhhh!" he screamed, holding his head within his hands. His entire body became engulfed with black flame.

"Conlan, stop!" Draco yelled to him.

Conlan screamed once more as the flames erupted up towards the sky and all around us. Draco charged towards me, covering me with his massive frame. Alanel used his nature magic to cause the earth to rise up from the ground in front of them, protecting them from harm as well.

When the outburst of dark energy ceased, Conlan lied upon the snow completely unconscious. He was surrounded by an enormous crater created by his own power.

"What was that?" Gidget questioned.

"Is he…himself again?" Alanel asked.

I rushed towards him, sliding onto the snow, kneeling next to him. I grabbed his hand and held it close to my cheek. With the other hand, I brushed the hair away from his face and caressed his skin. It was colder than ice, which concerned me more than ever.

"Conlan…" I cried, tears escaping my eyes, "Please be okay…Please come back to me!"

"I don't understand…" Khazros sighed, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Is he really a …?" Draco began to question.

"I'm not sure," Alanel answered him, "There is something different about him."

"Oh Conlan," Gidget exhaled as a few tears fell from her bright eyes.

As I looked over him, the ring dangled in between us. I couldn't help but wonder if Conlan knew what this ring truly was. I wondered if he knew the power it held and how it would be used. Was this really a symbol of our relationship with one another as I hoped or was it merely another method of keeping me safe?

There were more questions than I had answers for at the current moment and I knew that I needed to figure out a way to help Conlan. There wasn't a moment to lose.

"We need to get him out of here," I told everyone, "Perhaps I can try using my Holy magic to heal him, but I'll need help."

Draco nodded to me, "Agreed. We can travel to…"

"_**ENOUGH!**_"

An enormously loud, echoing voice yelled loudly at us. Conlan's body levitated on its own, flying quickly away from us.

"Conlan!" I shouted.

All of us were completely stunned when we saw where Conlan's body stopped. He hovered horizontally in front of what is now considered the most fearsome figure in history. The man looked exactly as I had seen him in my first mind vision back in Stormwind. I felt the same feelings I felt then, seeing him now with my very own eyes.

Arthas, the Lich King stood before us.

"It's…!" Gidget gasped.

"Arthas…" Draco gritted his teeth.

"The Legendary Five…" he spoke. His voice was deep and raspy as could be, echoing with a power than has yet to have been matched in all of Azeroth's history. There was no enemy to the Alliance or Horde more terrifying and deadly than the Lich King. There was nothing left of the former Paladin of the Light. He was simply death incarnate.

"Let Conlan go!" I demanded.

Arthas looked at me for a few moments, almost as if he were pondering to himself, "You…"

Alanel stepped in front of me in case Arthas were to make a move.

"Such power coming from you…" he said, "It seems you're the one who has done this to my knight."

"You did this to him…" Gidget stated, clenching her fists in frustration, "This is all your fault!"

Arthas waved his palm above Conlan's floating body as if to examine him, "Hmm, most interesting. I've never seen anyone capable of fighting through my power."

"Let him go!" I repeated.

Arthas shook his head, "My dear Priestess, do you fail to understand what is going on here? Conlan Xan is one of us now – no, something much more."

"What have you done to him?" Khazros asked him.

"He is no simple member of the Scourge…this much we know to be true," Alanel told him.

"You would be correct in that assumption Druid," Arthas replied, "He is no measly ghoul or banshee, and yet he commands them all. Druid, in your many years of life and study within that isolated isle of yours, you mean to tell me you've not read on what your comrade has become. I'm…disappointed."

"Tell us what you've done!" Draco demanded.

"He is a Death Knight."

"What?" I wondered, "A Death Knight?"

"Yes, a Death Knight," Arthas continued as he then turned to Alanel, whose face was filled with complete horror and disbelief, "Now, Druid, do you recall such a title?"

Alanel looked away ashamedly with no hope left in his white eyes, "…Yes."

"Alanel…?" I asked, "What is it?"

"By all means Druid, reveal to your friends the truth behind the Death Knight," Arthas mocked him.

Alanel would not even lift his head to look at us. Whatever the truth was, he was letting us know that it was something we wouldn't want to hear.

"The Death Knight…was merely a legend when I came across it in my studies…" he explained, "The Death Knights are…the Lich King's premier soldiers. They are his strongest allies in battle. Their power is unmatched by any mere…mortal.

Death Knights are created from…"

"From…?" Gidget asked.

"They are created from…the strongest warriors whom have fallen in battle, chosen by the Lich King himself."

"…Fallen in battle?" Khazros gasped, "Then you mean…!"

"I only choose the best," Arthas added, "My Death Knights are the most powerful soldiers in all of Azeroth. You've witnessed their power from your friend here. The Legendary Paladin, Conlan Xan was my greatest triumph. Now the living know that even their strongest is no match against the mighty Lich King!"

The denial was beginning to fade. I kept running everything Conlan had been saying during our recent exchange. He kept saying things about a first and second life. If the Lich King transformed him into this Death Knight, then that means Conlan had to have…

No, it couldn't be. I would not accept this!

"…No," I said, "You're a liar who can't be trusted! You are our enemy, an enemy of Azeroth! Conlan remembers me! He remembers all of us and I will save him!"

"Angeni, please understand…" Alanel attempted to explain.

"No!" I yelled at him, fighting back the tears, "This isn't true!"

"Angeni…" Arthas spoke my name as I could feel the hairs on my neck stand on edge, "I've heard that name once before."

"What…?" Gidget asked, "What do you mean?"

Arthas chuckled to himself, "Ah, yes…that was the last thing he said – well, that is the last thing he said before he became mine."

I clenched my fist as tightly as I possibly could. It was out of anger and distain for Arthas, but more than that, it was to fight the nerves and the anxiety of even the thought that what he saying was the truth.

"Would you all care to see it?" Arthas asked us, "The final moments of the Legendary Paladin, Conlan Xan?"

Without any of us being able to answer, Arthas lifted his hand as a flash of dark magic blinded us all in an instant. Before we knew it, we all stood within the very same forest. However, it was in a completely different state than how we discovered it initially. There were Scourge everywhere, devouring the corpses of dead Alliance soldiers. Blood was spattered across the white snow, splattered across the trees and dripping from their branches.

"What's going on?" Draco wondered.

We all attempted to walk forward but were stopped by some invisible shield. I banged on it a few times in order to break it, but it was to no avail. We were nothing more than spectators. We were spectators of the truth I wasn't willing to accept.

In the distance, standing in the clearing where we found Conlan in his new state, was the former Conlan in all his glory. He was just as I remembered, looking as incredibly handsome and valiant as he always was.

I smiled for a moment, wiping a tear from my eye. I was so happy to see him again.

"Conlan…"

"Is this…the past?" Alanel wondered.

The past, I wondered. It was true after all. We were merely spectators for what Arthas wanted us to see. He was showing us what we feared the most – the end of the hero.

These were dire circumstances. Conlan was the only soldier left standing, surrounded by dozens and dozens of Scourge. They all began to close in on him, ready to leap and tear into his flesh. Conlan gripped on to his mighty, golden two-handed mace, prepared to fight for his life.

Even in the face of such odds, Conlan's determination never wavered. He seemed as intent on winning this battle as he would any other. He reached into his armor, pulling out an ancient book. He flipped it open as the pages turned on their own, glowing with holy power.

"Blessing of Might," he said softly as the holy light was infused into his body.

He put the book away and stood ready in his fighting stance.

"Come on then!"

The Scourge growled loudly, leaping towards him in large groups. The blessing Conlan cast upon himself increased his power, allowing him to dispose of many of the enemies with little trouble. Using his golden mace, he bashed down on all of them as they approached him. They soon attacked from behind, leaping onto Conlan's back. He reached back, grabbed one of them and threw him into the large pack. He raised his mace up into the sky as it glowed with pure holy power.

"Hammer of Wrath!"

He swung the mace down as a multitude of golden hammers flew out from his weapon, smashing through a large portion of the Scourge. Conlan ran through the opening in order to leave the circle they had him trapped in. He turned around as they followed him, meeting his mace as he swung it with massive force. Standing his ground, Conlan dug his boots into the snow, swiping through the seemingly never ending wave of enemies.

Conlan's mace smashed straight through them, completely dismembering each and every one of them. Conlan took his mace and rubbed his hand across it. As he did, the mace became completely made of light. I remembered this attack.

"Crusader Strike!"

He swiped the mace in one huge motion as the light from the weapon sliced through the undead, turning them into nothing but dust. As powerful as his attacks were, the Scourge kept coming. They began to surround him once again, closing in very quickly. Conlan kicked and swiped away at them to push them back, but they would not stop. They were relentlessly attacking him. They punched him across the face as blood flew from his lips. They bashed him in the chest, at his back, and multiple times at his face.

"Conlan!" I cried from the distance, as if he could really hear me.

"Raghh!" Conlan screamed, using every bit of strength he had to continue fighting. He swung in all directions, but with purpose, disposing of a few more.

"Holy Wrath!"

With a free hand, he pointed it at the Scourge, causing bolts of holy magic to shoot outward from his fingertips. It did well in defeating a large group, but it was of no use. They all crowded on top of him until Conlan could not be seen.

"No!" I screamed, banging on the force-field, "He needs my help!"

"Angeni!" Alanel called to me, running to my side, "There's nothing we can do!"

"But…but!"

Moments later, rays of light began to seep through the cracks and crevices between each of the Scourge that engulfed him. The light intensified, pushing them a few feet back as Conlan shouted, "Divine Shield!"

Conlan was surrounded by a holy barrier, completely protecting him from harm. Each time the Scourge attempted to hit him, their arms would be completely burned off with holy power as they touched the shield. The magical wings of light emerged on Conlan's back as he said, "Avenging Wrath."

He steadily walked closer towards the Scourge as they returned to surrounding him in a circle. Conlan's eyes glowed with golden light as he gazed up towards the dark sky. The Scourge began to run towards him again as Conlan performed a Paladin's most powerful attack.

"Divine…!"

The dark clouds above opened rapidly as light shined down upon the forest. The winds picked up around him at a monstrous speed, encircling around Conlan like a cyclone as rays of light spun throughout. The entire group of Scourge were lifted into the twister, flying around helplessly above Conlan.

"…Storm!"

Out of the opening in the sky, a massive beam of golden power shot down into the forest and into the cyclone. It slowly expanded outward until it engulfed the entire forest. We all covered our eyes at the marvelous spectacle blinded by Conlan's power. All we could hear were the screams and shrieks of pain coming from the Scourge. The beam of light soon broke apart into millions of twinkling lights that descended upon the snow.

We all couldn't believe our eyes. Conlan truly was the most powerful Paladin in all of Azeroth. However, there was no victory to celebrate. Conlan fell to his knees weakly, using his mace to hold himself up. He was bruised and his armor torn apart. He breathed heavily as the vapor exhaled from his lips.

"You exceed your reputation, young Paladin."

Conlan looked up quickly to see the Lich King appearing before him as he walked through a portal made of dark magic.

"A-Arthas…" Conlan gasped.

"It has been many years since I have seen such power…such will," Arthas continued, "I see…a lot of myself in you."

Conlan spit blood at him, "I am nothing like you!"

"Even at the bitter end, you will not give up," Arthas commented, "I see now why Illidan was defeated by you. I cannot let you simply perish. You are meant to do much more…for me."

"You must be insane!" Conlan yelled, "I will not die here…and not to your blade!"

Conlan leaped straight towards Arthas, raising his mighty mace high in to the air. As soon as Conlan struck down, the mace hit a dark magical barrier surrounding Arthas. Bolts of dark magic pulsated through the mace and onto Conlan's body.

"Yaghhhhhhhhh!"

"Conlan!" I screamed.

Conlan was blown back a few yards away, smashing into the rock at the center of the clearing. It was at this moment that my body trembled and I found it hard to breathe. This was it. This was what I had seen once before.

"You forget Sir Conlan that I too was once a Paladin of the Light," Arthas told him, slowly approaching, "The Divine Shield uses all of your magic, leaving you helpless until time allows you to recover – especially after that attack. You have no strength to even stand with."

Conlan leaned against the rock, unable to move. He lifted his head, trembling in weakness. He shivered, staring up at the darkened sky as the never-ending snow whisked by him along with the icy cold winds. He slowly lifted his arm and gazed at his hand for a moment, covered in blood. He continually grimaced in pain, no matter how hard he tried to resist.

"A-Art…has…" he spoke, gasping for air.

"The Legendary Paladin…a formidable foe, but not enough to defeat me," Arthas told him, "Nevertheless, I will not let you succumb to death, for there is a world far beyond it that you can belong to. As one of my men, you will help lead my armies into the rest of Azeroth until there are no more hearts beating."

Arthas reached into his cloak, unsheathing Frostmourne. It glowed with such dark energy as he pointed it down at Conlan.

"Welcome to the Scourge."

He plunged it quickly into Conlan's chest, as the dark power began to slow creep in.

"It doesn't…m-matter…" Conlan replied, looking up at Arthas with such hopeful eyes, "T-They won't let that…happen."

"They?"

"They will strike down…your evil ambition…" he continued, "They will…d-defeat you…"

Conlan lifted his head, tears flowing down his cheeks. He spoke one final word with his last breath.

"Angeni…"

Conlan could fight no more. He gave in to the impending darkness as it surrounded his entire body, causing the flashback to end.

The flash of dark light brought us all back to the present day, now with the full realization settling in.

"C-Conlan…" Draco gritted his teeth, fighting back the tears, "No…No!"

Gidget's lips quivered, soon sobbing uncontrollably as she buried her face into Khazros' chest. Khazros held her close, rubbing her back in comfort. He looked up towards the sky, as a tear fell from his eye.

"Oh lad…" he cried, "You were the best of us."

"Even until the very end…you had such faith in us…" Alanel said to himself, shedding a tear as he clenched his fists tightly, "This shouldn't have been you…!"

I dropped my staff, unable to grasp what was going on, much less any tangible object. I stepped backwards in disbelief, shaking my head.

"No…" I whispered as the tears followed, "N-No…No! Conlan can't be…!"

I fell to my knees, burying my face into my cold hands. I was inconsolable, repeating him name over and over as I wept and mourned. There was no denial that would allow me comfort and release of this pain. I had seen it with my own eyes.

Conlan was dead.

"It seems he spoke of all of you," Arthas told us, "I must admit that he was quite noble in his past life. It was a nobility I knew I needed in my army."

"Give him back…" Draco whispered, soon yelling it again, "Give him back!" He ran towards Arthas, tears streaming from his blue eyes. Arthas simply lifted his palm as Draco was pushed down to the ground a few feet back by Arthas' power.

"Draco!" Alanel called to him, rushing to his side.

"Conlan…Conlan was my brother!" Draco yelled in grief, "You took him away from us!"

"Enough," Arthas said simply, "I have done you all the favor of seeing your friend one last time. Now, it is your turn. You will join him."

Conlan's body teleported away within a portal of dark magic.

They tried to compose themselves as best they could, prepared for a battle that would soon follow. However, there was no hope left in their hearts. They were all weak physically and destroyed emotionally. They knew they didn't have the strength to fight back.

Draco, however, remained on the ground, banging his fist into the snow.

"Perhaps you will be the first," Arthas told him, lifting Frostmourne into the air.

"Starfire!"

The flurry of star lights hurled down from the sky, crashing into Arthas' barrier as a distraction. Gidget blinked in front of Draco, using her Frost magic to create a two-story block of ice to rise up from the ground, blocking Arthas for the time being.

"Draco, you must keep fighting!" Alanel shouted.

"That's right lad!" Khazros added, "Conlan believed in us to finish what he started!"

Gidget wiped a tear from her eye, trying her best to encourage him, "We have to believe in us too."

"Perhaps we cannot defeat Arthas as we are now, but one day we will," Alanel told him, "We must escape and live to fight another day if we are to continue with Conlan's wishes."

Draco closed his eyes, composing himself and rising to his feet, "You are right…I will not let our brother's death be in vain!"

The ice barrier crashed at that moment as Arthas sliced through it with Frostmourne.

"Your fate has already been sealed!" he shouted.

"Never!" Draco yelled back, "Conlan…Conlan knew that we would one day defeat you! I promise you Arthas…I will avenge him!" Draco twirled his great axes high above his head, standing in a fighting stance.

Alanel rushed over to me, "Angeni, we must go!"

It was no use. There was nothing he could say to lift me from the ground. I felt no strength, no will in my body. My entire reason for living had been taken away from me so abruptly. I didn't care anymore. I could only continue sobbing as the tears were never-ending.

"Conlan is…Conlan is…" I kept repeated, shivering uncontrollably.

The others ran to us.

"We need to leave!" Khazros shouted.

"Your only escape…is through death!" Arthas shouted, raising Frostmourne high above his head. From the ground beneath him, waves of dark magic emerged, rising up into the tip of his blade. The magic formed into an enormous orb of dark power.

"Angeni, please!" Gidget cried.

Arthas swung his sword forward, releasing the orb of power as it sped towards us at incredible speed. It smashed through the ground, scorching everything in its path. Everyone stood in front of me in order to protect me, covering themselves with their weapons and embracing for impact.

The last thing I saw was a brilliant flash of light from Conlan's ring as everything turned to white.


	14. Chapter 13: Aftermath

Chapter THIRTEEN

- Aftermath -

Warm sunlight beamed upon my face, as I could feel its light creeping under my shut eyelids. Birds were singing in the distance and a soft breeze rustled against nearby trees. As tired as I felt, it would be impossible to fight the sun's morning light. I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them with my hands and regaining my focus. When I could see clearly, I found myself somewhere far from where I had been before.

I was in a bedroom, inside of what appeared to be a log cabin. There were pine tree logs stacked on top of one another forming the structure of the bedroom as well as the remainder of the home – that is, as far as I could tell. Windows with sheer white curtains were on each side of me, letting the warm light of a new day into the room. They were slightly open, allowing the breeze to enter and gently caress my skin.

I lied upon what felt like the most comfortable bed I had ever slept on. I was surrounded in white sheets and quite a few feather pillows. My hair was loose and I was dressed in a white nightgown. I was slightly disoriented, but very much confused. I had no clue where I was or how I even got here. The last thing I could remember was –

Unable to complete the thought, the aroma of pancakes swept through the bedroom from the open doorway. What a wonderful scent it was. It made me feel as if I were back home in Goldshire as a little girl, running to the kitchen to see my mother cooking us breakfast. I did feel quite hungry and it seemed safe where I was; in fact, I had never felt safer in my entire life, for whatever the reason. With an unfamiliar sense of peace and security, I decided to get out of bed and follow the aroma to the kitchen.

After walking through a short wooden hallway, my feet causing the floorboards to creek with each step, I reached the kitchen. I completely stopped when I caught sight of my surroundings. The quaint cabin had comfortable furniture in the nearby living room, and a small kitchen nook with a table for two. The table was covered in all kinds of delicious homemade food. The pancakes were there; followed by fresh fruit, eggs, bacon, and anything else you could ever think of eating for breakfast. After having survived for so long on measly rations of food, this was more than I could ever ask for.

However, the food was not what had me completely stunned and frozen in place. Standing over the sink washing dishes was a young man dressed in blue overalls, stained with dirt and grass from yard work, and a white collared shirt underneath. His dark brown boots seemed a bit torn from regular wear and tear.

It was Conlan.

"…Conlan?" I whispered.

He heard my voice, turning to see me with the most affectionate and contagious smile you'd ever seen. He stopped what he was doing to dry his hands and walk over towards me.

"You're awake. I knew you were tired so I let you sleep in a little."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Conlan – the real Conlan. It was the Conlan I always knew, the one I fell in love with. He was no Death Knight, no enemy of mine, and was very much alive. I could see his soul beaming back at me through his eyes that would always look right into me, beyond the exterior. Everything I feared was nothing more than a nightmare that I just woke up from.

Without saying a word, I leaped into his arms as tears flowed down from my eyes. I squeezed him so tightly, never wanting to let go again. There was no more cold gray skin; his skin carried a warm glow that even competed with the sunlight that made its way into this home. He was back in my arms, and back to his normal self. I felt so relieved. I felt like I could breathe once again.

"Whoa!" he chuckled, "What's all this for? I know I cooked breakfast, but I didn't expect this kind of a reaction! Haha!"

Still embracing him tightly, I looked up to see his warm smile. He gently wiped the tears from my eyes, followed by brushing a strand of hair from my face. There was no greater feeling than this very moment.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me.

I shook my head, trying to snap out of my emotional state, "I'm sorry. I had this terrible dream…that's why I'm so happy to see you."

"A terrible dream?"

"Yes. We were in Northrend and it was so cold. So many horrible things happened there, and you were lost…and then when I found you, you were…" I blabbered on and on.

He stopped me, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

I held him close once again, putting my ear to his chest, "There it is…your heart is beating again."

Conlan looked at me strangely, laughing to himself, "You definitely need to have something to eat."

I nodded to him, beginning to head towards the small nook table.

He grabbed my hand, "Oh no. Everyone is waiting for us outside. We set up a table there."

"Everyone?" I wondered.

Taking me by my hand, he guided me out the nearby kitchen door and to the back yard that was surrounded by so many trees. It seemed we were living deep in Elwynn Forest from the looks of it. Set up with plates and utensils was a wooden six-chair table. What made it most enjoyable was the fact that standing beside it were Draco, Gidget, Khazros, and Alanel all dressed in civilian-wear, smiling happily.

"Everyone!" I smiled excitedly, rushing towards them. I embraced each and every one of them, even lifting Gidget into the air as I hugged her.

"It's about time you woke up!" she scolded me.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, "I was having this…Mm, never mind! I'm so happy to see you all!"

"Well our lad here invited us all over for breakfast, and I definitely can't say no to food," Khazros explained.

Gidget poked him in the stomach, giving him a sly look, "Yeah, we've noticed."

Khazros turned red with anger, "Oh you little…!"

I laughed joyfully. They were exactly as they were meant to be. Nothing made me happier than to see them being nothing more and nothing less than who I knew them to be. And yet, even then, they seemed a little different. We all carried such a heavy burden, perhaps them even more so. The burden of constant war and battle always weighed down on their spirits, but for the first time, they seemed free.

They were happy.

"You and Conlan have a wonderful home here," Draco said, "I hope to have the same one day."

"I know you will," I smiled, taking his oversized hand with both of my own in encouragement.

"It's been far too long," Alanel told me, smiling like I had never seen him do before, "We must try to visit one another more often than this. Wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

My heart felt as if it would grow wings at any moment and flutter away. I had never felt so much happiness and so much love around me since I was at home in Goldshire as a teenage girl. They were all my new family now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I had everything I could possibly want. I had my new friends to share good times with and Conlan was at my side as I had always dreamed.

I finally had the perfect life. No more war, no more fighting, no more Scourge…

Wait – but how?

"Come, let's sit down and I'll bring out the…" Conlan began when I interrupted him.

"Conlan."

"Yes?"

The realization had dawned on me. Everything was so peaceful, but how did it come to this? Was Arthas defeated? Did he even exist? Was everything leading up until now nothing more than my imagination? If all of it had been one big dream, how was it that I came to know Draco and everyone else?

Had I forgotten?

"What about the war?" I questioned, "You were off in Northrend fighting the war against the Lich King and his armies…Did you all defeat him?"

"Defeat him?" Draco laughed it off, "Arthas? There is no way we could defeat him."

"W-What…?"

He didn't seem himself. Draco would never say that. Draco was never the type of warrior to accept defeat or even give any thought to the possibility of giving up.

"Really, Angeni. You must've had some dream, lass!" Khazros added.

I couldn't believe the responses and how they were being delivered. They were so nonchalant, so completely uninvolved. They were giving such little importance to something that threatened our very existence.

"Come on Angeni, let's eat! You're worrying about nonsensical things!" Gidget winked at me, as the four of them sat down at the table.

"Agreed," Alanel nodded, "That is none of our concern."

"None of…our concern?" I asked, "You're joking…"

I turned to Conlan, looking for some kind of sense, some rationality. He simply stood there, smiling without a word to say on the matter.

"Conlan…?" I asked, "You can't be serious! The Lich King is still out there and he's…!"

He placed both hands on my shoulders to calm me down, "Angeni, I'm here with you. The war isn't more important to me than you are. Let them fight it out amongst themselves. We have our own life now."

He leaned down towards me. I could see he was about to kiss me and for a moment my face became flushed with shy redness. I had always wanted him to kiss me. I always wanted to know what it would feel like to have his lips press against my own. Here I was about to experience it but I wouldn't allow myself to indulge in this moment. Conlan would've never behaved this way – not the Conlan I knew.

I stepped away from him, shaking my head, "No…This isn't you. You would never say that to me. You're supposed to be…our hero."

I turned around to see everyone else completely ignoring the conversation and talking amongst themselves about trivial, everyday occurrences. They didn't care at all. The entire world was potentially still in danger and the Legendary Five could've cared less. They were more worried about what they would do after breakfast and about visiting the shops in Stormwind on their way home.

I knew I had to knock some sense back into Conlan, but when I turned to face him again, he had vanished without a trace.

"Conlan?"

I then turned back around to see everyone else. They too were gone, along with the table. It was as if they had never arrived to this place. Moments later, the entire forest vanished as I found myself enveloped in an empty space with nothing more than my confused thoughts to keep me company.

It was then that I truly opened my eyes.

I gasped, lifting myself up from an unfamiliar bed, covered in my own sweat. This time I didn't wake up in a cozy, fluffy bed, surrounded by glorious sunlight. I woke up in what was reality. There was no sunlight to be found here. I had been sleeping on a smaller cot, covered in one thin sheet on a thin pillow.

I knew that this was the true reality when I saw my tattered and torn priest robes draped upon a nearby wooden chair. I was in a room with no windows to the outside. There was simply a dimly lit candle burning upon a nearby table to give some light in the dark room. The walls were made of gray stone and there was a wooden door at the end of the room.

I had dreamt all of it. The utopia that I always wanted – selfishly – was nothing more than a fantasy. Now with the recent revelations, it was a dream that could never come to fruition. The whole world changed when Conlan's fate was revealed to me. In many ways, it was as dark and desolate as the very room I found myself in.

All I could think about was that Conlan was gone. My first impulse was to curl myself up in this cold room and cry until I found myself in another blissful and ignorant dream. However, it was then that I remembered the last thing I saw before I blacked out. We were being attacked and everyone was protecting me. My grief didn't subside, but was simply put on hold when I thought of everyone else being hurt or even worse. I grew increasingly more worried with each second and knew that I had to find them and, in the process, find out where I was.

On the opposite side of the bed was a dress. I remember the last time I saw a dress there; it was a beautiful noble's gown. This time around it was no gown of luxury. It was a plain dark-blue colored dress that seemed to probably belong to a nurse. Being that I was currently in my undergarments, I knew the dress would do fine. I quickly slipped it on, as I left my hair completely down, rushing out through the wooden door.

When I exited the doorway, completely barefooted, I saw that I was on the second floor of the building. There were lit torches throughout, lighting the way down the hallways. The floors were made of the same gray stone as the walls, but I was put at ease when I saw tapestries of Alliance symbols hanging upon the walls.

I was in a keep.

It wasn't Valgarde, for I had been there once before. Although this keep looked similar, they had their differences as well. The second floor had a cut-out in the center as the hallway wrapped around it. A large wooden chandelier, lit by dozens and dozens of candles, hung down from the center of the roof and down into the first floor. Alliance soldiers appeared from the nearby hallways, allowing me to feel safe.

I walked towards the edge to look down into the first floor where I saw a mosaic emblem of the Alliance symbol upon the floor and Khazros standing by himself. I immediately smiled emphatically, relieved that he was alright. He leaned against the wall with a stein in one hand and his eagle companion upon his shoulder. I picked up my blue dress and ran towards the end of the wrap-around hallway to reach the stairs.

"Khazros!" I called out to him, running towards him.

He nearly choked on his brew when he saw me, "Angeni!"

I bent over a little to hug him tightly, petting his eagle soon after, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Aye, the same to you lass," he replied, "We feared the worst. You've been out for a few days now."

"A few days…?"

"It's alright," he assured me, "You've been through a lot…I wish I could've slept a while myself."

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Wintergarde Keep," he answered, "This was the keep built after Valgarde, after Conlan…disappeared."

"I see…" I sighed.

Any mention of Conlan's name was now filled with mourning.

"We're still in Dragonblight," Khazros explained, "A bit a ways away from where we were."

"But…how did we get here?"

"You don't remember?" he asked me.

I shook my head, trying my best to recall, "No…The last thing I can remember was the Lich King…Arthas…attacking us."

"It was you, lass."

"Me?"

"You saved us all."

"But…how?"

"To be perfectly honest, we all thought we were goners when Arthas attacked us, hehe…We were all so weak from battle. We didn't have much left to give, but then…" he explained, "There was you. This beautiful, golden light came from you lass and surrounded us all. At the blink of an eye, we were outside this keep and you were unconscious."

The ring.

I reached into the dress and pulled out the golden chain on which the ring hung upon. I held it in front of him.

"It must have been this," I said, "Conlan gave this to me so long ago. I never imagined it had such magic. I wonder if he knew…"

That could explain it. Perhaps he left the ring with me, knowing it would protect me in his absence.

"Either way, it came from you," he smiled, "It was destined to belong to you."

I gazed at the ring, not knowing where it really came from. The only person who knew the answer was Conlan. I didn't know what triggered the ring's power or even how it worked. All I knew was it was the only thing I had of Conlan - the old Conlan, that is.

"Where are the others?" I asked, "Are they okay?"

Khazros nodded, "Aye. They made it through okay. They're meeting with the High Commander of this keep as we speak. I…chose to stay behind."

He took another gulp of his brew, wiping the remnants from his lips. The pain was written all over his face. The brew was a means of escape, but it didn't seem to be working as he had hoped.

"It should've been me," he stated, his voice stricken with remorse.

"Khazros…"

He gazed out through the doorway, watching the wind blow the snow around violently, "It should've been me facing death."

"You don't mean that," I told him.

He turned his head to look at me, as I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Khazros was always so cheerful and so strong. It was difficult seeing him in such a state.

"There is nothing we could've…" I began to say in order to comfort him, when he interrupted.

"You're wrong," he said, "You have no idea how wrong. No one knows that it was my fault. I've been living with this guilt for so long now…and now that this happened to him…I don't know if I can bear it."

I couldn't possibly fathom how any of this was Khazros' fault. However, I knew he was grieving just as I was. I knew I had to hear him out.

"You see lass…" he began, clearing his throat, "It wasn't Conlan's mission to come to Dragonblight."

Before I could even ask whose mission it was supposed to be, he cut me off:

"It was mine."

I was completely stunned at this news. I didn't know what to say.

"I...stayed up late the night before," Khazros told me the story, "I was…heh, drinking with some of the other soldiers. We had defeated some of those blasted Scourge together earlier that day and wanted to celebrate. We all got a little out of hand and drank too much. I was in no state to lead a battalion the next morning.

But Conlan…that damn boy being too good of a man…said he would take over the mission so that I could rest. What kills me the most was that he said it all with that bloody smile. He was a damn good friend to me, Angeni…and I killed him."

It was then that a couple of tears escaped from his eyes and he turned his face away so that I could not see.

"Please forgive me lass…" he whispered, "I've kept this secret from everyone for too long now…and you of all people should know why this happened to him. I understand if you hate me. I know I do."

Most probably would have been angry at Khazros, blamed him for everything that has happened. It was true that this one event changed the course of all of our lives. Yet, I couldn't find a single strand of anger towards him. Instead, I hurt for him more than anything. To know he had been hiding such a self-stricken guilt for such a long time had to have been so painful. I admired how brave he was to tell me.

I took him by his furry chin and turned his face to me, "Khazros, I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"Listen to me," I told him, "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. If there is one thing I've learned throughout my long journey Khazros…it's that everything in this world happens the way it is supposed to happen. At times we stray off the given path, but we always manage to find our way back to it. The Light has a plan for all of us, including me, including you, and even Conlan."

Although I was speaking the words to Khazros, at the same time I was saying them to myself. It was something I needed to hear and I needed to understand, just as much as he did. The comfort of such words would not take away the grief but it would make it a little easier to bear.

"And you want to know how I know that?" I asked him.

"How is that?"

"Because what Conlan did…was exactly what Conlan would always do," I smiled, finding warmth and solace in the thought of him, "The truth is Khazros, even if you had fought him on it, he still would've gone because he cared that much about you."

Khazros smirked to himself, "That damn boy, always making us look bad…"

I knelt down and embraced Khazros tightly, "Please don't blame yourself. Just know that I understand."

"Thank you," he whispered.

It was then that I realized something very important. We all have our destinies. We all have our reasons why we are here. I had been chosen by the Light to become a Priestess, but all of this time, I had used that simply as a means to get here to Northrend so that I could find Conlan. That's all I ever really thought about. Now that I've found him, I can see clearly that there is more to be done.

Things do happen the way they're meant to. My mother was told that she could never bear a child and yet the miracle happened. I was told there was no way to save Conlan now. Perhaps that wasn't true at all. A miracle could be waiting for us all. We just simply needed to find it.

The Spirit of the Light told my mother that I would bring penance to the north. I think it all has to do with Conlan. There must be a way to save him. This quest is longer just about my own hopes and dreams, but those of my friends and everyone in Azeroth. There was something much larger at work here and I was now ready to take my part in it.

"I suppose none of it changes the fact…that he's gone," Khazros told me as we broke our embrace. He went to take another sip of his stein when I stopped him.

"Khazros," I said, "This isn't over."

I didn't know exactly what I would do next, but I knew that I wasn't going to give up. Although a part of me felt as if I wouldn't find the will to continue living, there was another part of me that held hope that there was some way to make all of this better for everyone. I felt deep in my heart that a miracle could occur and that I might perhaps make it happen. It felt difficult to believe in anything after everything that happened, but I did. I believed that something could be done.

I asked Khazros where the others were meeting with the High Commander; he agreed to escort me. We exited the building as the bitter cold of Northrend swept across us. I had almost forgotten what it felt like; I felt as if I had been sleeping for an eternity. However, with new resolve in my heart, the cold was no more than a nuisance standing in my way.

The keep was much larger than Valgarde. There were more fortresses built in its same likeness and many more Alliance soldiers about. Many of them huddled around fires to keep themselves warm, while also being alert for any impending danger. I could see a lack of hope and faith in their eyes. It seemed word of Conlan's death had reached the rest of the brigade and caused a chain reaction of hopelessness. I couldn't allow it to continue this way. This wasn't what the Alliance stood for.

This wasn't what Conlan stood for.

After trekking up a small hill towards the back of the keep, for the keep was built upon the side of a small mountain, we reached another fortress built in the same style as the rest. The guards saluted the both of us, allowing us through. We passed through a few more corridors and hallways, torches lighting our way. I could hear voices echoing throughout the edifice, recognizing it to be Draco's. We made it to a large doorway with the door cracked open only slightly. My first reaction was to barge in, but I first wanted to know what was being discussed.

"What are you doing?" Khazros whispered.

I placed a finger on his lips to shush him as I opened the door just a bit more to catch a glimpse of the meeting.

In the center of the room was a round wooden table with a map of Northrend stretched across it. There were markings drawn upon it with notes and battle strategies. Soldier and warfare figurines stood at certain points as well as one dagger stabbed into one particular region. Surrounding the table was Draco and the others, followed by a soldier dressed in golden Alliance armor who I could only assume to be the High Commander. Other high ranking soldiers were spread throughout the room.

"It will be hard to motivate my men," the High Commander spoke. He seemed rather young for someone to be ranked so high. He was probably not much older than myself, but appeared to be rather distinguished. He had auburn-colored hair, cut very short to his scalp with no facial hair whatsoever.

"They are all aware of Conlan's fate I'm afraid," he continued, "If the Lich King can defeat our best…what chance do we have of victory?"

"Dragonblight is overrun with the Scourge…The Lich King's influence is spreading rapidly across this land," Alanel stated, "If we allow it to continue, his forces will invade Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdom."

"And then…it will be over," Gidget sighed sadly, "We won't be able to stop him."

"High Commander Wyrmbane, we cannot lose faith. We must do something," Draco told him, "Although Conlan is no longer with us, we can…"

"Don't you see Master Warrior?" Wyrmbane interrupted him, "With the Legendary Paladin gone, we don't have a chance. He was our only hope in winning this war. He defeated the Betrayer, something no other man could do! Who else can possess such power?"

I decided to enter, "No one."

"Angeni!" Gidget cried happily, teleporting towards me. She wrapped her arms around my legs, holding me tightly.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," I told her sincerely.

"We were so worried about you!" she said.

"Welcome back," Alanel smiled, bowing to me in the traditional Night Elf fashion.

Seeing them now after the dream felt so different. Here we were, around this table with no food and no carefree smiles. I could see the stress and exhaustion upon everyone's faces. We were very much far away from such a dream.

Draco walked towards me, "How do you feel?"

"That is a heavier question that I can't answer right now," I replied, "It seems we have more pressing matters from what I overheard."

I turned to the High Commander, bowing in respect, "It is a pleasure High Commander. I am Angeni Lightwell, a Priestess of the Light."

He saluted me, "High Commander Halford Wyrmbane at your service. I am happy to see you are well."

"Thank you for opening your doors to us," I replied politely, "You were right in what you said. No one else will have what Conlan possessed…but…"

Everyone remained silent to hear what I had to say.

"…We all possess our own power," I said, "We cannot give up here. I…understand what Conlan stood for to each and every one of us. Although he may not be here with us right now, the hope that he helped create still remains. We have to see it through."

Draco smiled at me, "Agreed."

"What's the situation lads?" Khazros inquired.

"The Scourge numbers have increased dramatically over the course of only a few months," Halford explained, "We've held them back for the time being, but they're beginning to outnumber us."

"While you've been resting, there have been a few small attacks on the keep," Gidget explained to me.

"Yes, but it's strange. It almost seems as if there were no purpose behind it. They attack and surprise a few men at a time, inevitably defeating them until we drive them away." Draco added.

"I fear the worst for my men and this keep. Just last night we were attacked by a swarm of them by air. I lost many men…although we were successful in pushing them back," Halford told us.

"Is Arthas after the keep?" Alanel wondered.

"Conlan," I stated matter-of-factly, "It's Conlan."

"Conlan?" Gidget asked, "You mean…you think he's behind this?"

"Conlan said it when we encountered him…" I recalled, "He said he was the Commander of the Dragonblight Region."

Draco began to connect the dots for me, "Of course. If he is Commander of this region, then his primary mission is to completely overtake it and any living being residing on this land."

"Those had to have been Arthas' orders," Khazros agreed, "It makes sense."

"You think Sir Conlan…" Halford began to ask, then correcting himself, "The Death Knight…may have a fortress in the area?"

"It would be most plausible," Draco answered, "The question is, what exactly is he up to?"

"And where could his fortress be?" Alanel added.

"Dragonblight is so massive…" Gidget pondered for a moment, "It would take us some time to locate it."

"Yes, much of Dragonblight goes undiscovered," Halford told us.

"We don't have enough time," Draco declared, "We don't know what he is up to, but my only assumption is that he is trying to decrease our numbers, little by little. We can't waste any time if we're to protect the keep."

A familiar feeling came over as I let out an enormous gasp. I could feel the Light taking over my body as it had done so long ago. I flung my head back, floating in the air and covered in holy light. My eyes were glowing brightly as I no longer could see through my own eyes.

I was once again seeing things through Conlan's eyes.

He was conscious again, feeling stronger than ever before. I could feel it. The darkness, the rage, and malicious intent ran through every single fiber of his being. He didn't breathe. There was no heart beating. Yet, I could taste it – his longing for death.

Conlan was somewhere I had never seen before. From the look of the surroundings, it seemed he was in Dragonblight as we suspected. I could see fortress walls surrounding him as well as Arthas standing beside him. They stood upon a balcony in a tower, high above this unknown fortress, overlooking a massive army of undead. The undead Scourge roared and screamed as Conlan gave them orders.

Their numbers were immense. I couldn't believe how many undead Conlan had risen. They seemed ready for battle. I could feel Conlan's urge for the battle to come.

Soon enough, the mind vision ended and I gently floated back down to the ground with my eyes returning to normal.

"A mind vision?" Alanel gasped.

"Are you alright, lass?" Khazros asked worriedly, having never seen such an event.

I dropped to my knees weakly for the vision had taken much out of me, especially after all of the recent events. Draco rushed towards me, helping me up as I leaned against him for support.

"What did you see?" Gidget asked me.

"Conlan is back to his…new self," I told them, "He has raised an undead army."

"Did you see their numbers?" Halford asked, worried for his people.

"Hundreds…" I whispered.

"If those numbers come here…" he said, "Wintergarde will fall."

"Not if we can get there first," Draco told him, "If we can find Conlan's location, we can catch them off guard, during the day when they are weakest. We cannot allow them to move forward."

"We must stand against them High Commander," Alanel agreed, "If we do not, they will wipe through this keep and head for Valgarde."

"How much time do we have?" Khazros questioned.

"They will attack tomorrow night," I answered.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose," Draco nodded, "Angeni, could you see where he was?"

"Dragonblight is completely foreign to me…I couldn't tell…" I replied as I placed my hand upon my chest, feeling Conlan's ring underneath my dress, "The ring…!"

"Ring?" Halford asked.

I pulled out the ring, dangling it from my fingers upon the necklace, "Perhaps…with this ring, we can find him!" I gathered my strength, bolting out of the room as they all called out to me.

I rushed down the hallway, up the staircase to the second floor, finding an open balcony not too far away. I stood outside as the night winds blew fiercely, causing my cheeks and my nose to lose feeling. I held the ring in the palm of my hand, pointing forward and out into the horizon.

The others weren't far behind me.

"Angeni, what are you doing?" Draco asked me.

I closed my eyes and placed every strand of hope I felt in my heart into the ring. I thought about Conlan, Goldshire, our life together, and everything we wanted to share with one another. I knew those were all things I desired more than anything in the entire world. I knew my love for Conlan would help me find him again.

"Please…show me where he is…" I whispered.

In an instant, the ring glowed with power, firing a beam of light out towards the dark horizon. The beam of light remained, pointing us in the right direction. I could feel it was true. The light wasn't just coming from the ring's power, but from my own. I sensed my memories of Conlan merging with the ring's magic.

I turned back to everyone, "There. We must follow this light. It will take us to Conlan."

"Yes!" Gidget jumped excitedly.

"I will get a brigade together so we can…" Halford began.

"No," Draco interrupted him, "We will go. We can't go in large numbers just yet until we've examined the area. We cannot allow them to see us."

"Leave that part to me," Alanel stated, "I can get close enough."

I smiled to all of them, nodding, "Alright. I will lead the way."

We wasted no time in preparing for the mission. We grabbed our weapons, along with heavy cloaks to keep us warm. We rushed down into the keep, arriving at the stables where all of our mounts awaited, including Hope. It was explained to me that when the ring's light rescued us from the forest, it also teleported our mounts with us. I was relieved to see Hope especially, as I took a moment to embrace him. We mounted quickly, rushing out of the keep and riding into the snowy wilderness once more.

After riding for some time, the beam of light led us to a fortress built upon a large clearing. It had to be the one. The fortress was built out of dark stone with skull head motifs carved all around it. There were green flags waving violently in the wind with the Scourge emblem painted upon them. The tower I had seen Conlan and Arthas standing upon in my vision was located at the very end of the fortress. Banshees hovered above the sky around it, seemingly watching for any intruders.

We knew that we would never be able to get close without being seen. We stopped about a mile away from the fortress, hiding behind a rock formation. After many moments of waiting, we saw paw prints in the snow coming towards us. Soon enough, Alanel in his feline form emerged, having been completely camouflaged.

Alanel agreed to investigate by using his stealth skills. One of a Druid's many abilities is the ability to blend into their surroundings in their cat form. This allowed him to get close enough to the fortress without being noticed.

He transformed back into his Night Elf form to tell us what he witnessed.

"What did you see?" Draco asked.

"This is it," he answered, "Angeni was right. Their numbers are in the hundreds. I was able to sneak past their main guards for only a moment. I…saw Conlan in the distance which was when I fled. I am not sure if a Death Knight can see through my magic."

"I've got the coordinates set in my map," Khazros stated.

"So then…" Gidget said softly, "…a battle is coming."

Draco nodded to her, "We will beat them to the punch. They will be completely unaware, thanks to Angeni."

I remained silent. My mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. The thought of facing Conlan again as enemies was difficult to bear. However, I had faith that I would find a way to save him. Faith was all I had left.

"We must return to the keep at once," Alanel stated, "We'll need to come up with a battle plan and give the High Commander enough time to prepare his men."

When we returned to the keep, we gathered once more in the meeting room as Khazros showed Halford upon the big map spread across the table where Conlan's fortress was located.

"Hmm…I see," Halford said, "I had previously sent men to scout that region but…they never returned. Now we know why."

"The numbers are just as Angeni foretold," Draco reported, "However, if we launch a surprise assault, we can definitely tip the scales in our favor."

Khazros cracked his knuckles, "It won't be a problem at all."

Halford stood confidently, "I know that with your help this is possible."

"Conlan will be the one commanding them. We will find him once we've penetrated the fortress and deal with him accordingly," Alanel explained.

Gidget nodded, "Leave Conlan to us."

"I know it is short notice High Commander," Draco stated, "But we must attack them as soon as the sun rises."

"That would be the correct course of action Master Warrior, but…" Halford began to say, "It will not be as simple to tell my men they will be facing an army tomorrow morning."

"High Commander," I spoke up, "Allow me."

"What?" he asked.

"With your permission, I'd like to speak to your men."

"Priestess, it is kind of you to offer but, I truly believe that…"

"Please High Commander," I continued, "I know I may not be a soldier or a general, but I believe that I can give some perspective to your men."

It was true. I was no warrior. The fact of the matter was, I had never faced such numbers or even experienced war before. Nevertheless, I knew the other side of war. I knew of waiting for the one you love to return home safely and scared every day that you might receive word that something terrible has happened to them. This was the perspective I knew I could give them.

"High Commander," Alanel spoke, "Trust in Angeni."

"I believe in her," Gidget smiled.

Khazros and Draco both nodded in agreement.

"…Very well," Halford reluctantly agreed.

The High Commander later sent word to all of his soldiers to gather outside of his building at a certain time. The soldiers, perhaps two-hundred of them, did just as they were ordered to do, showing up outside the building right on that time. They had all removed their helms and held their weapons at their side. They waited patiently outside, underneath a balcony window where the High Commander stood, surrounded by Draco and everyone else.

Each soldier saluted him in unison.

Halford began to speak, his voice echoing out into the crowd, "Soldiers of the Alliance, I would like to formally introduce you to a trusted ally – Priestess of the Light, Angeni Lightwell of Goldshire."

I stood just outside of the balcony doorway, nervously, as my friends turned to see me; they smiled with encouragement. I slowly walked forward as the High Commander stepped to the side so that I may speak. I had absolutely nothing planned out in my mind. In fact, looking upon all of these faces made my mind go blank in that instant. There was so much I wanted to say and yet nothing came to mind.

My heart started beating fast and I was breathing quickly. I grasped onto my chest to regain my composure, when I could feel Conlan's ring within my palm. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of him. I thought of what he might've said to them. I knew I had to some way channel his spirit.

"You all have faced such grave danger during your deployment here to Northrend…and now you are given word that our symbol of hope, a Legendary Paladin, has become our enemy. I'm afraid I've come here to tell you that…he is preparing to attack this keep. Tomorrow night, he and hundreds of his Scourge will try to siege this keep."

The murmurs and gasps were almost deafening. Even as high up as I was, I felt as if I could see everyone's eyes and everyone's fears seeping through them. I knew they feared the worst.

"However, the Light has shown me these plans and has allowed us to find his whereabouts. The Scourge will not come to this keep…because we will not allow them to. We will face them and we will defeat them.

I know this must all sound confusing, coming from a small-town girl who knew nothing more than the surroundings of her farm. Like you, I have seen much in my short life. Yet, I've never seen war as you all have. However, what you all do not realize is…I have seen it.

Sir Conlan was not a symbol of hope to me. He wasn't the Legendary Paladin or an Alliance soldier. Conlan was…much, much more. He came into my life and showed me the truth behind honor and bravery. I waited for him. I waited so long for his return. And in that time, I saw wives and children receiving letters that their husbands and fathers would not be returning home to them. I saw fathers weeping over the loss of their sons and daughters to war. I saw death in a way that you've never seen.

You are all here while your loved ones are waiting for you. They're waiting for you to succeed so that you can return home to them. Do you want them to continue suffering? Do you want your wives, your husbands, and your children to go on living without you? That is exactly what will happen if we do not make a stand here and show the Lich King that life is what is most precious to us. He may be campaigning for death, but we will show him that life…and love will always prevail."

In that moment, I could see everyone's eyes filled with hope again. It was almost as if I could see their hearts shining with faith and determination once again. I knew this was my moment to motivate them.

"Keep your loved ones in your hearts! They will be your strength! Fight for freedom! Fight for honor! Fight for your families! Fight for life!" I shouted, beginning to hear positive mumbling from the crowd of soldiers, "And most importantly, fight…for the Alliance!"

I raised my staff high into the air, "For the Alliance!"

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

Every single soldier raised their weapon in the air with me, shouting confidently, cheering for victory. They had found their purpose once again. Just as I felt it strongly within my own heart, they were all feeling it in their own. Our hearts and minds were now one, resonating with the other.

"Comrades in battle! Comrades in life!"

The High Commander, along with all of his soldiers, prepared for the battle that wasn't far along. They all did their parts in gathering weapons, preparing their armor, and tuning up the few siege machines they had. We would need every single possible advantage we could find.

I returned to my quarters, where I attempted to get as much sleep as I possibly could. Nonetheless, it was to no avail. How could I sleep with so much at stake? I would help lead all of these men into battle and there was a strong chance that many would not make it back. I could feel the pressure tensing up my shoulders.

I lifted from my bed and headed out into the keep where I found another balcony overlooking the area. I had grabbed a heavy wool cloak to keep my warm as I gazed out at all of the busy soldiers below. There was such a change in them. I could see it and I could feel it. They were all working together as one to help each other. It warmed my heart.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" I heard a voice say from behind.

It was Draco.

"I never could've imagined any of this," I replied, "When I began this journey, I could've never fathomed ending up here."

"It seems you will be witnessing the craft of war at first hand," he said, "It is a lot to take in. I know that it was for me."

"Were you afraid?"

He chuckled as he walked to my side, "Petrified."

"Really? I could never imagine you afraid."

It was true. Draco would seem so intimidating to most others.

"I was very afraid," he told me, "My first war battle…was back in the Outlands, in the Hellfire Peninsula when we first arrived. I remember standing there, my palms sweating and my fingers trembling. I thought I wouldn't be able to do it."

"What changed?" I asked.

Draco smiled warmly, "I met Conlan. He motivated me, just as you did for all of these men."

I couldn't help but smile myself, "He has touched so many lives."

"Angeni…" Draco spoke up, "He would be so proud of what you did tonight. You were incredible."

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"Do not feel afraid," he reassured me, "Just as you've told us, we are strongest together. We all believe in you and, thanks to you, we also believe in each other."

"You've been a true friend," I said, "Please be careful tomorrow."

"I will," he nodded, "Speaking of which, I know that I will not always be able to protect you tomorrow…so I've prepared something for you, just in case."

"Oh?"

He smiled, "I was staying up late to complete it. I've left it in your room. Please use it. I know it will keep you safe."

"Thank you," I replied, "Get some rest. I will be in shortly."

"Yes, and to you as well. Good night."

Draco returned inside.

I stood there a few moments longer, gazing out into the sky. I closed my eyes and prayed deeply to the Light. I knew that if there were ever a time for a miracle, it would be tomorrow. Somehow, some way, I felt in my heart that we would achieve it.

I just wasn't sure if I was ready to face Conlan again.


	15. Chapter 14: War

Chapter Fourteen

- War -

The water felt refreshing, as my bare feet dangled off the edge and ran across the surface. The sun was shining brilliantly in the afternoon sky, not a cloud in sight. The lake could have been a diamond with the way the water reflected the sun's light, as if there were thousands of crystals floating upon its surface. The wind was just right, blowing softly through.

Dressed in a lightweight white dress, I sat upon the edge of the wooden dock that was just outside of Goldshire. My father used to take me out fishing in his humble boat every now and then. I remember my mother would make the most amazing meals with whatever we caught that day. I could almost smell the aroma of her cooking in the distance, just as if nothing had changed.

"What a perfect day," someone said from behind me.

I didn't even turn to see who it was. I already knew. Lately, this was the only place we could ever truly see each other.

"We had a lot of these, didn't we?" I replied.

His footsteps grew louder as he approached. Dressed in blue overalls and a collared shirt, he sat down beside me. It was all so familiar.

"We took it all for granted," Conlan said to me.

I nodded, "Yes…we did. We thought we were going to have the rest of our lives."

We never once looked at the other in the eyes. It was rather strange.

He put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, leaning back, "We were just kids then."

"And now…enemies."

"That part is up to you," he said.

"It is?"

"Yes. You have the power."

"Are you saying…I can save you?" I asked him.

"You've always known you could save me," he responded calmly.

"If I do my best today…I can bring you back," I smiled.

He shook his head, "That isn't what I said."

"What?"

My eyes quickly opened as I lifted from my bed in the keep.

It was only a dream.

I had grown accustomed to the feeling of waking up from such a dream. Only when I slept could I see the real Conlan again. In some ways, it was rewarding and others, nothing more than a quiet method of torture. This particular dream was different than the rest I had experienced recently. Normally I would dream of memories of times gone by, but this time, it was a conversation he and I never had before.

Was he trying to communicate with me? And if that were the case, he said I could save him. Everything else didn't matter. Conlan said I could save him and that was the one thing I needed to hear. The fear of the brewing battle to come subsided with that thought. I knew in my heart that if I could break through this army and reach Conlan before anyone else did, I could find a way to save him and bring him back.

I lifted from my bed, more determined than ever before. I was about to reach for my tattered priestess robes that still hung upon the nearby chair, when I remembered my conversation with Draco the night before. I looked across the room to find a large iron chest in the corner. I walked towards it, kneeling down to lift it open.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I knew that Draco was once a blacksmith but I never knew what he was capable of creating. Inside of the chest was the most brilliantly shining silver armor I had ever seen. Not even the armor sets of the highest-ranking Alliance officials looked anything like this. I took the armor out of the chest and slowly began to put it on piece by piece.

It seemed the armor was made of some sort of mixed material. It was as durable as plate but was not only incredibly thin but also light in weight. It was a combination of plate and mail pieces. The shoulder pads were smaller and rounded, and completely fitted to my shoulder. The chest and back plates fit like a glove, curving around my chest to my hips. Underneath I wore a silver chainmail that was as light as a feather. My silver gloves were bold and strong. A chainmail skirt hung over my chainmail pants, leading to the beautifully constructed boots. There were all sorts of intricate designs welded in on certain pieces, like a pair of angel wings engraved upon my back.

I never felt stronger, seeing myself in the mirror looking like a warrior.

A knocking came to the door as I told whomever it was to enter. Draco and Gidget walked through the door.

I was finishing the braiding of my long hair when I turned to see them.

"Wow!" Gidget shouted emphatically, "You look amazing!"

"It suits you perfectly," Draco smiled.

"I can't believe you made this for me," I told him, "Thank you."

"I had some of the local Paladins bless the metal for me," he explained, "It will keep you safe, I promise."

"Are you ready?" Gidget asked me, her tone becoming serious.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror once more. I looked at myself straight in the eyes, making sure there wasn't a hint of doubt. I knew my resolve had to be strong if I was to save Conlan and protect these men. There was no room for uncertainty. I could only know victory.

"Yes," I nodded, "Let's begin."

"The High Commander has sent for you," Draco explained.

"Very well. We shall to go him."

All of Wintergarde Keep seemed to have completely transformed in just one night. When I first arrived here, the keep was somber and lacked any hope of survival. Now, as I stepped out onto the snowy grounds, it was a true fortress. There were soldiers everywhere, completely covered in their gallant armor. They all gathered with different units at different points of the keep. I could see many visiting the armory, gathering all types of weaponry. Those who were prepared were standing in straight formations, their heads held high and their spirits even higher.

I followed Draco and Gidget over to the siege vehicle hangar. It was almost like an oversized stable for machinery. In each hull there was a different type of machine with many mechanically savvy Gnomes working on them. There were catapults that soldiers could maneuver, as well as siege engines with large guns installed. We were definitely going to need this type of firepower if we were to succeed.

As we passed by each hull, sparks from the Gnomes' repairs flew all around us as well as the faint scent of metal whiffing by. We finally reached the end where Halford, Alanel, and Khazros gathered. The minute they noticed us approach, Halford saluted.

"Good morning Priestess," he said, complimenting me afterwards, "I must say, you look like a true champion of the Alliance."

I bowed politely, "Thank you High Commander."

Alanel walked over to me, placing his palms upon my shoulders, "He would be so proud of you."

We both smiled at one another.

"What's our status?" Draco asked, getting right down to business as usual.

"The siege vehicles are at the end stages of repairs and will be ready for battle momentarily. All of our men have been divided into units and are now converging with their unit leaders," Halford reported, "All soldiers are armed and ready for battle."

"Excellent," Draco replied.

"I have briefed the men on the coordinates," Khazros added, "As soon as we're all suited up, we're set to go."

"Any Scourge sightings?" Gidget asked.

"None as of yet. I've flown around a five mile radius and have seen no sign of the Scourge," Alanel answered.

I sighed in relief, "Then they're still unaware."

"Yes, but we must leave soon. We have to reach them before they are made aware of our plans," Halford told me, "With our numbers, a surprise attack is our only chance."

A Gnome, covered in oil and soot, ran over towards the High Commander, saluting him, "High Commander! The siege vehicles are ready for launch."

Halford nodded in acknowledgement, "Then we are ready."

"High Commander, gather our men. We leave for the Scourge fortress immediately," Draco stated.

"Let's mount up," Khazros agreed.

When we all exited the hangar, waiting for us were each of our respective mounts, now armored to boot. I walked over to Hope, who was covered in protective silver armor and an Alliance banner draped over his back.

"You look handsome Hope," I smiled, petting him gently, "We've been through a lot together in a short time. What do you say we ride out together one last time?"

He neighed softly in what I can only assume was agreement.

I hopped onto his back when Alanel approached.

"One last thing," he said as he handed me my staff.

I sheathed it onto my back as we all rode towards the entrance of the keep. The large wooden gates had been opened, as the entire Wintergarde Keep army was in formation and ready for battle. The siege vehicles were right behind them, as many other soldiers surrounded them.

Halford was at the very front of the line upon his armored white horse. We joined him.

"Legendary Five, whenever you are ready," he said.

The five of us nodded to one another as Halford signaled to all of his men. We steadily headed out into the snowy wilderness, now an army of hope.

We were silent the entire way there. Neither one of us said a word to the other. I couldn't necessarily speak for them, but I wondered if they were nervous. Then again, they had all been through this circumstance before. War was part of their nature.

As for myself, I'm not sure if I could have pegged one particular thought. There were so many. However, looking around at each one of them, the one resounding thought was gratitude. I felt grateful for each one of them. Had it not been for them, I would've never made it this far on my own. I wondered if Conlan felt the same feelings before their battles together. I wished he was there riding alongside me, telling me stories about past battles in order to comfort me.

Gidget finally spoke up, not surprisingly, "…Do we have a plan?"

"Of course we do," Draco responded, "We will decimate the Scourge army and break into the fortress."

"Y-Yeah, I know that part," she said, "I'm talking about…"

"Our lad," Khazros interrupted, "You mean, what will we do when we see him?"

Gidget nodded hesitantly.

"She is right. We haven't discussed what course of action…we will take against him," Alanel agreed.

"…We don't have a choice," Draco told them softly, "We will face him and we will…"

"Don't even say it," I stopped him, "That isn't an option."

"But lass, Conlan will not show us any mercy," Khazros tried to reason with me, "When we face him, he will try to kill us."

"We can save him," I said, "We will save him."

"Angeni, with all due respect, in all my years of studies…if someone is transformed into a Death Knight there is no…" Alanel tried to explain.

"We _**will**_ save him," I retorted, "I don't know how, but I know…that it's possible. You just have to trust me."

"I trust you Angeni," Gidget smiled.

"We will hold him off as best we can, but if a solution is not found…" Draco told me, "I will not lose anymore of you to Arthas. If need be, I will take him down myself."

A silence came over all of us when Draco made that announcement. No one had actually verbalized having to defeat Conlan. I think everyone secretly hoped there was another way. I, on the other hand, knew that there was. It was all I had left to hold on to. The Light would have never brought me here if it weren't to save him. It was the only thing that made sense.

After traveling miles and miles of barren snow, we arrived a good distance away from the Scourge fortress. The five of us, along with Halford, sat upon our mounts at the very edge of a large hill leading down towards the fortress while the rest of the army waited anxiously behind us. Everything seemed quiet, for the time being. There was no subtle breeze, no sounds of evil undead fiends – just silence. It seemed our plan to catch them by surprise was going to work after all. It helped fill me with more confidence.

"Just as we hoped," Halford spoke, "They are unaware of our presence."

"Not for long," Alanel added, "We must strike quickly."

"Agreed," Draco nodded, "The moment we make our move, they will counter."

"What's the plan?" Gidget inquired.

"High Commander, we will need you to mobilize your efforts to and do your best to keep the Scourge at bay. The five of us will break through their ranks and head for the entrance to the fortress. Once I've given the signal, I will need the Siege Engine to bash through the doors," Draco informed us.

Halford saluted in agreement, "Very well Master Warrior. We will cover and assist the Legendary Five in whatever you need."

"I hope your catapults have as good aim as myself," Khazros told him cockily, "We'll need it."

"I can assure you Master Hunter. There will be a rain of fire upon the undead army," Halford grinned.

Alanel walked over towards me, petting Hope gently, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sure Hope is as ready as ever," I replied, "He knows to run for cover once the battle starts."

"I meant you," Alanel replied.

"Oh…I'm…I'm okay," I answered, not sounding convincing at all. I felt completely confident riding to this very spot, but the moment Draco and Halford began to discuss battle strategy, the nerves crept in. It made it all too real. This was no war story from Conlan's collection back home in Goldshire. This was the real thing. We'd be writing a new story for others to pass down.

"Angeni, you are more powerful than you realize," he told me, "I've lived a long time and studied much under the Druidic arts. It has been quite some time since I've seen someone with your level of magic. You are the trump card against the undead. Your holy magic will cut right through them."

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me," I smiled.

He leaned over and whispered, "Just don't tell Gidget I said that."

I giggled a bit, allowing me to relax just enough.

As Draco and Halford continued their discussion, Gidget looked up towards the sky,

"U-Um…guys…"

"What is it?" Khazros asked her.

"Remember that part about striking quickly before they notice us?"

"We were all listening little one. You think because I'm a dwarf that I can't listen?" Khazros yelled at her angrily, believing she was trying another jab at him.

"Oh no…" I gasped as I noticed what she saw.

In the sky was one of the undead banshees flying over us, squawking for a bit and then flying back towards the fortress.

"Blast!" Halford yelled.

Draco quickly shouted loudly, "Prepare your weapons!"

One of the soldiers began to blow his trumpet loudly for all our army to hear as every single soldier unsheathed their weapons.

"SCOURGE!" one of the soldiers behind us screamed at the top of his lungs. Halford rode back towards him to see he was holding a telescope. Halford quickly took it from his hands and looked outwards towards the fortress.

"They're coming!" Halford yelled.

We all looked out towards the fortress to see dark portals opening all around it with hundreds and hundreds of Scourge, from ghouls to banshees to blobs and everything else in between, appearing out of them. They wasted no time in heading straight for us. I could hear their howls echoing in the distance.

This was it. Everything I had fought for, every trial and tribulation that I overcame was for this very moment.

I pulled out my staff, raising it high into the air as I rode up and down the entire line of soldiers, "This is where the Alliance makes its stand! It is this very moment where we will change the course of Azeroth's future!"

I don't know what came over me. As nervous as I had just been over the thought of fighting to the death in a war battle, the moment I saw the Scourge appear, the adrenaline rushed throughout my entire body, giving me the courage necessary to fight with all of my strength. I in no way wanted to take Halford's place, but I knew these soldiers believed in everything I told them the night prior. They had faith in me and I would not let them down.

"Let us send a message to the Lich King!" I continued, "That the Alliance will prevail!"

The entire army raised their weapons high into the air with a resounding war cry that I was certain all of Azeroth could hear. With the courage and belief having built to its highest point, Halford motioned to the soldiers with the trumpets. They blew loudly into them as every single Alliance soldier began to run down the hill and towards the oncoming Scourge.

"Legendary Five, we ride!" Draco yelled to us as we rode down the hill with the entire Wintergarde army running behind us; Alanel transformed into his flight form and flew alongside us.

With each step that our mounts made, the Scourge inched ever closer towards us. Second by second, I could see their flesh-hungry eyes ever more clearly. They would stop at nothing to destroy us. We had to achieve the same resolve if we were to win this battle. Like two massive waves crashing towards the other, both armies ran into each other as the sounds of clashing swords and claws echoed out into the sky.

The flaming bombs from the catapults began to hurl down from the sky, exploding upon many of the Scourge and evening the odds of battle. Bullets from the marksmen shot through the air, as arrows from the archers were shot up towards the sky to take out some of the banshees. The melee soldiers quickly began to fight against the ghouls, although some of the soldiers were devoured instantly.

As soon as we arrived to the army of Scourge, I took my staff and sliced right through one of the ghouls. I continued to ride through the mass of undead, taking a few of them down with me with each strike. Soon enough, I became completely surrounded by the enormous swarm of ghouls and quickly dismounted.

"Power Word: Shield!" I shouted, pointing my palm towards Hope as the barrier spell completely surrounded him, "Hope, run!"

He did just as he was told, galloping rapidly away.

The ghouls wasted no time in attacking me, one by one lining up to my staff. I used the staff to block many of their oncoming swipes with their razor-sharp claws. I twirled the staff high into the air, striking it down upon one of the ghouls, turning him into nothing but dust. Another came from behind me as I quickly turned around to kick him in the chest and push him away. As soon as I turned forward again, one of the ghouls punched me across my cheek, knocking me down. The same ghoul leaped towards me in his attempt to devour me when I swung my glowing arm forward, launching my Smite spell. It sliced right through him. I barely had time to figure out my next move when another ghoul leaped towards me. I rolled out of the way as he landed with a resounding smash into the snow where I had just been.

Just as that same ghoul approached me, I stuck my staff deep into the snow and used it to vault myself forward, kicking the ghoul right in the chest. As soon as he hit the ground, I took the staff and stabbed it down into his chest as he lied there helplessly. More of its comrades approached as I pointed my palm at each one of them, firing my holy magic to smite them down.

There were too many to take on one by one. I wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. I knew I had to even the odds if I were to break through them and head towards the fortress. I held my staff high into the air as my fingers began to emit flames of golden magic. The flames engulfed the staff as I brought the staff down, spinning rapidly as I shouted, "Holy Fire!"

The holy flames burned through many of the Scourge allowing me to make my way through the army ranks a little further.

As I ran a bit forward, I examined my surroundings. Just as I had been battling Scourge on my own, so were many of the Alliance soldiers. There was human blood stained into the snow from the soldiers that fell in battle, as well as the sound of defeated Scourge becoming nothing more than a memory. I could see many of the soldiers being defeated, giving their lives for the cause. I tried my best not to let it discourage me, for even I knew this was the price of war. Nevertheless, it pained me greatly.

In the distance, I could see Gidget doing her part to reduce the army. Although Alanel believed me to be powerful, Gidget's magic was stronger than anything I had ever seen. She was already off of her mount and tossing fireballs left and right at all of the Scourge that approached her.

"We need to make this a little more interesting!" she grinned. She leaped high into the air, using her Frost Magic to create a slide made entirely of ice. She slid down the slide, hurling her Arcane Missiles down at all of the undead that were below her. The moment she landed, one of the undead spider monsters I had first encountered when I arrived to Northrend tried to attack her from behind. She noticed its presence, teleporting away as the monster chased her.

"Oh you're not ready for this!" she shouted back. Just as the undead spider was about to strike her, she blinked away again but this time remerged right behind her enemy.

"Flamestrike!" she shouted as the pillar of fire emerged directly underneath the undead, burning it until there was nothing left.

"Gidget!" I shouted to her worriedly. In a matter of moments, she was completely surrounded by a massive horde of the Scourge. Little by little, they enveloped around her to where I could not even see her tiny frame.

"Don't worry!" she proclaimed, "I've got this!"

Underneath her and all of the surrounding Scourge, a large magical glyph appeared. I could see an icy blue light glowing brightly in the center of the mass of undead.

"Frost Nova!" Gidget shouted her spell. The blue light shot outwards rapidly in the form of Frost Magic, freezing every single one of the Scourge around her. No matter how much they tried to break free, the majority of their bodies were enveloped in ice.

Quickly after, Gidget leaped high into the air above them all. The sky above her began to darken as her entire body emitted a fiery red glow. Once again, a magical symbol was written beneath her, made of red light. She raised both her arms high into the air as from the symbol, rays of fire spiraled into her palms. With each passing second, the Fire Magic grew brighter and more intense than before.

"Pyroooooo….!" Gidget began as the Fire Magic intensified further. As each ray of fire merged into her palms, they became a large orb made of Fire Magic. As more time passed in those few seconds, the ball of fire grew larger and larger, to the point where it was ten times Gidget's size.

"…Blast!"

Gidget hurled the enormous ball of fire downwards towards her frozen enemy. The moment the magic attack struck into the ground, it created a massive explosion. The Fire Magic induced explosion spread in the blink of an eye, completely decimating the frozen Scourge. There was nothing left but burnt ground underneath the snow where they once stood.

Gidget landed upon the smoking ground, looking over to me with her signature wink and heading back into battle.

I smiled in relief as I ran back into the heat of battle. Running past many of the Scourge, I stopped a few times to help the soldiers nearby in need. I used my Holy Magic to blast away some of the enemies as I ran through. Moments later, I encountered a couple of our soldiers leaning against a large rock nearby. They were both severely injured.

"Are you two alright?" I shouted as I ran towards them.

"Priestess…" one said weakly, "We fought as best we could…"

"And shall continue to do so," I replied. I stepped back a couple of feet, closing my eyes and clasping my hands together in prayer. My entire body glowed with holy golden light as the wind picked up around me.

"Prayer…of Healing…" I whispered softly.

In that instant, sparkling lights of Holy Magic spiraled around both of their entire bodies, healing and curing their injuries.

"Priestess, thank you!" one of the soldiers saluted.

"Oh no, Priestess! Behind you!" the other called out to me.

When I turned around, an entire group of ghouls was heading straight for me. I had no time to defend myself and feared the worst, until I heard a familiar voice shouting in the distance.

"Rapid Fire!"

A flurry of bullets shot at all of the approaching Scourge, defeating them. Standing with his rifle pointed in our direction was none other than Khazros.

"Hurry lass!" he shouted, "We'll cover ya!"

I nodded in agreement as Khazros rushed off into battle once more.

Khazros ran into one of the hideous blobs that towered menacingly over him. It swung its large, heavy fist down at Khazros as he rolled out of harm's way. From the ground, he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a throwing knife. He flung it at the blob, hitting him right in the eye. The blob grimaced and howled in pain as it removed the knife from its eye. It looked over to Khazros, opening its large mouth, spewing out a large wave of green acid at him.

"Whoa!"

Khazros somersaulted backwards and away from the acid, which hit the snow, dissolving anything it touched. Khazros put two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly to call upon his eagle companion. The eagle swooped down from the sky, using its sharp claws to strike away at the blob's face. The blob didn't take it lightly, firing his green acid at the eagle. The eagle swiftly dodged the attacks, distracting the blob enough to allow Khazros to attack.

"Arcane Shot!"

Out of his rifle barrel, a huge blast of arcane power shot through the air and through the blob.

"Haha! That'll show 'em!" Khazros grinned to himself. Having let his guard down, allowed for another large horde of ghouls to attack him from behind. One of them hit him hard enough to knock Khazros a few yards away. They all leaped towards him, raising their sharp claws to slice him down when I stepped in, using my Power Word: Shield to protect him.

"Lass, didn't I tell you to get going?" he shouted at me.

I pointed my glowing palm towards him, struggling to hold the barrier up as the ghouls continually struck at it, wearing the magic down.

"I knew…you'd get yourself into some kind of trouble!" I joked, focusing all my magic on the spell, "Now would be a good time to get out of it!"

"Aye! Leave it to me!"

He pulled out another one of his special bullets, placing into his rife. He aimed the rifle at the ghouls that were beginning to break through my spell.

"Khazros!" I shouted to him.

Khazros aimed the rifle into the air and fired the shot, "Multi-Shot!"

The bullet fired straight into the air and vanished for a moment, before it magically split into hundreds, raining down on all of the ghouls.

"Scourge-smourge!" Khazros laughed confidently, "Thank you lass!"

"To the fortress!" I told him as we both continued on through the mass of ongoing battles.

Running rapidly through, I could see Alanel in his flight form high in the sky. He was swooping, diving, and dodging as he was being followed by a large swarm of banshees. The catapults from down below attempted to fire up at them, but were too slow for the quick banshees. Their flame bombs exploded in the sky as Alanel and the banshees continued their race.

Alanel soon flew straight up towards the sky, transforming back into his original Night Elf form. He raised both of his arms towards the sky as an image of a full moon appeared above him.

"Moon Fire!"

Out of the full moon, rays of brilliant purple moonlight fired down at the banshees, defeating many of them. Just as Alanel was about to land upon the ground, he somersaulted once, transforming into his cat form. He roared loudly as the remaining banshees as well as some ghouls quickly surrounded him. Using his feline speed, he ran towards the ghouls, slicing through them with his claws.

His body then began to emit a purple energy as he leaped towards the banshees surrounding him in the air. It was as if he became a bolt of arcane power, bolting through each of the ghouls with supernatural speed, and then landing back upon on the snow. The banshees cried out in horror as they were turned into dust.

Alanel returned to his Night Elf form as some of the spider monsters emerged before him. His fingers glowed brilliantly with Nature Magic as he pointed them towards the spiders.

"Wrath!"

The balls of Nature Magic flew towards the spiders, but it was to no avail. The spiders used their abilities to form a web to quickly create a barrier. The wave of Wrath spells did nothing but destroy the barrier, allowing the spiders to be readily intact. They quickly headed towards Alanel, striking down with their sharp arachnid legs. Alanel was quick enough to somersault away from the attacks to avoid them. However, as soon as Alanel was still enough, the spiders shot their webs at him, trapping his body inside; Alanel's head was the only part of his body free.

I was about to step in when I saw Alanel's eyes begin to glow radiantly in the distance.

"Druids are not to be toyed with," he said to them.

The winds around the spiders picked up rapidly, swirling around them.

"Cyclone!"

As soon as the spell was spoken, the gusting winds formed together to create an enormous cyclone that seemed to reach the clouds above. The spiders were tossed up into the cyclone, helplessly being thrown around inside of it.

"Thorns."

Created from Nature Magic, thorny vines emerged from the ground underneath Alanel to slice through the spiders' web and free him. Alanel immediately fired another wave of Wrath spells at the spinning cyclone, allowing them to strike down every single one of the spiders.

Relieved that Alanel was safe and more then capable of handling himself, I pushed forward a little further. I could see the fortress inching ever closer as I approached. While I continued running further through the mass, I saw the Siege Engine approaching the main entrance to the fortress. However, it appeared they were in danger.

There was a large group of ghouls climbing all over it, using every ability they could think of to break through the massive war vehicle to bring it down. The vehicle was specifically meant to break through the entrance. I needed to make sure it survived.

Just as I was about to approach, Draco came riding in upon his large Elekk. He rode around the siege engine, using one of his mighty axes to swing away at each of the ghouls. Noticing a few more approaching, Draco somersaulted off of his mount as his hands began to pulsate with electricity.

"Thunder Clap!"

Draco hit the ground as the blast wave destroyed the oncoming enemies.

The main hatch to the siege engine opened as its operator emerged.

"Are you alright soldier?" Draco questioned as he approached.

"The engines controls are completely destroyed!" the soldier replied worriedly, "There isn't enough time to repair them!"

"Dammit…" Draco grimaced, "We will find another way. Take arms and assist in whatever way you can!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier agreed, grabbing his sword and rushing off into battle.

"Master Warrior!" a hissing voice shouted at him from behind.

When Draco turned to see who called out to him, it was a member of the Scourge I had never seen before. It was man who was abnormally tall and very slender. His skin was gray, lacking of life and his eyes were purely white. He had a long a white beard and mustache, as well as a headdress made of bone. He wore violet and crimson colored robes with skeleton motifs all around it. He held a staff made of bone as well.

"A necromancer," Draco grinned.

"Our commander sends his regards and wishes you a quick death!" the necromancer yelled at him. The necromancer closed his eyes as he recited an incantation in a foreign tongue. His entire body emitted a strong dark glow as, from beneath the snow, living skeletons emerged with swords in hand.

"Destroy him!"

The skeleton warriors all roared loudly as they speedily approached Draco.

Draco unsheathed both of his great axes and ran into the heat of battle. I had never seen anyone more skilled in the ways of combat. There were more than a dozen of these skeleton warriors, swiping at him one by one with their swords. Draco was quick and precise with his weapons, using their size to block all of the oncoming attacks.

"Heroic Throw!"

Draco used one of his axes, launching at the group of enemies as it spun rapidly. He was able to aim his skilled attack so that the spinning axe disarmed each of the skeleton warriors. Wasting no time, Draco grabbed the axe as it returned to him and began to strike down at the defenseless enemies. He sliced and diced through each of them without any trouble until they were nothing but a pile of bones upon the snow.

"Damn you!" the necromancer yelled at him, as he quickly summoned more to his aid.

The second wave of skeleton warriors appeared around Draco from all sides. He quickly raised one of his axes high into the air as it glowed with power. The flurry of blades emerged from the light surrounding him.

"Blade Storm!"

The onslaught of blades fired outwards and around Draco, striking straight through each of the skeleton warriors. Draco then went straight for the source of the attacks. He leaped forward swiftly into the air, raising both of his axes. He hurled down towards the necromancer and struck down at him with his weapons. The necromancer used his staff to block the axes. Draco used all of his physical strength to attempt to break through the stalemate.

"I…won't let you..win Draenei!" the necromancer yelled intensely, his body glowing with dark power once more. The dark power unleashed itself onto Draco, blowing him back a few yards. Draco was nimble, somersaulting backwards and landing on his feet.

The necromancer raised his staff as out of the orb located at the top, orbs of dark magic fired rapidly towards Draco. Draco rolled out of the way of the first few, getting back onto his feet and running straight for the necromancer. He sidestepped and dodged his way around many of the attacks. As he approached even closer, he suddenly picked up supernatural speed and within the blink of an eye, appeared right before the necromancer.

Draco took a free fist, glowing with his Warrior power, "Pummel!"

He took the glowing fist and struck the necromancer right in the stomach, interrupting his casting and pushing him back quite a ways.

"Why don't you send my regards to your commander?" Draco smirked back at him, "Better yet, I'll do it myself."

Draco took his great axes in hand as he used his supernatural speed once again. At the speed of light, he sped through the necromancer striking him once, then came back around and whizzed through him again with another slice, then again, and again. Every time I blinked, he dashed through him. Soon enough, he leaped straight into the air, raising both axes, shining brilliantly with power.

"Mortal Strike!"

He swung the axes down at the necromancer as they unleashed a wave of power. The necromancer screamed in horror as the attack sliced right through, destroying him.

As Draco landed, I hurried to his side.

"Angeni!" he called out to me, "I'm relieved you're safe."

"We have to get to the gate!" I told him.

"The Siege Engine is no longer an option," he explained to me, "We'll need to find another way…but things aren't looking to be in our favor."

"What…?"

I had been so intent on reaching the fortress walls and making sure that my friends were safe that I had been completely blind to how the battle was faring for everyone else. It was in that moment that I could see what Draco meant. There was blood all around me – the blood of Alliance soldiers. Many of their bodies lied cold upon the snow as they were trampled over by the Scourge as if they meant nothing.

All of the catapults had been destroyed. The Scourge were steadily outnumbering us. I could see around me as more Alliance soldiers continued to fall. I could now hear their cries of pain and screams of terror echoing all around me.

"No…" I whispered.

"My lady, look out!" a voice called out to me.

Distracted by what I was now seeing, a ghoul had approached from behind me and was about to strike. When Draco and I turned around the ghoul was leaping towards me, until the source of the voice leaped in front me. The ghoul's claws struck straight through his armor as the soldier fell to the ground. Draco disposed of it quickly as I knelt down beside the wounded soldier, holding him in my arms.

It was then I realized that this was no mere solider. It was Halford.

"High Commander!" Draco shouted, kneeling beside us.

The wound was fatal. He was struck straight through his heart. I knew no healing magic could save him now.

"P-Priestess…" he said weakly, looking up into my eyes as I held him.

"Try not to speak Halford!" I cried, "I-I can try to heal you! Or maybe…!"

"S-Shh…" he told me, "I-It's alright…It is my time…now."

"High Commander…" Draco spoke sadly, turning his head away.

"You…" Halford tried to speak, "…You c-can save…us all…"

Those were his last words as his eyes closed for the last time. Holding him in my arms, I could almost feel his spirit leaving his body. He was gone. There was nothing I could to, no spell in my repertoire, to bring him back.

"Halford…" I cried, "I am so sorry…I am so sorry…"

"Angeni, we have to go," Draco told me, "We have to finish this."

I took a moment to look up around me again. It was almost as if everything around me had slowed down. I could see Khazros in the distance, trying to salvage the soldiers that he could, leading them into battle. Alanel and Gidget stood back to back, using their powerful magic to keep the enemy at bay. Even I could see the look of uncertainty upon their faces. Just like me, they too could see all of the death around them.

"Angeni!" Draco called out to me. More of the Scourge were approaching us as Draco could not stay to comfort me. He ran off into battle once again, a true warrior to the end.

Everything seemed so bleak in that very moment. Holding Halford's body in arms, seeing all of the other bodies around me, it was all too real. I had experienced death before. The loss of my parents was deeply embedded inside of me. Yet, this was overwhelming. I could feel the death swirling all around me. Knowing that the families and loved ones of all of these innocent soldiers were going to receive the news back home after they had been waiting and waiting for them to return, just like I had once been. These thoughts swelled inside of me as I glanced around. Something inside of me began to change.

My heart raced.

I was breathing rapidly.

I felt warm all over, but even more so inside of my heart. I began to feel…everything. I could feel the pain of all of those around me. I felt their fear, and their anxiety. I felt their memories; I felt their hopes and their dreams. I felt their hearts swelling inside of me. It was overpowering. I felt as if I couldn't control myself. Something else was inside of me. It was something new and yet all too familiar.

Draco had noticed that something was wrong as soon as he finished defeated more undead monsters.

"Angeni!"

Draco ran to my side. He placed his hand upon my shoulder, "Angeni, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Cover me…" I replied.

"What? What do you mean?"

I turned to look at him as I could see myself in his eyes. My own eyes were glowing with holy power.

"A-Angeni…" he gasped, "What is going on?"

"Push the Scourge back…" I explained, still breathing heavily, "I need…time..."

"Time?" he asked, "Time for what?"

In that moment, my entire body began to shine a faint golden light.

"To finish this."

"Okay!" he agreed, running off into battle.

I gently placed Halford's body upon the ground, slowly standing. I felt as if I were in a trance, or a puppet of sorts. Someone or something else was pulling the strings and I was no longer in control. Something was swelling up inside of me. It was power. It was a power I never knew existed, but somewhere deep down knew would help us win this war.

Still entranced, I slowly walked step by step towards a clearing. I glanced around to see Draco and my friends completely surrounding me, using their abilities to keep the Scourge away from me.

"Keep it up!" Khazros shouted, firing round after round from his rifle.

I looked up toward the sky as the clouds parted, allowing a ray of holy light to hurl down on top of me.

It was the Light.

The Light had intervened. They were using me as their vessel. I could feel it. Continuing to pull the strings, I unsheathed my staff and raised it high into the air. Out of the tip of the staff, rays of holy power spiraled about the entire warzone.

"Holy…" I whispered.

I grabbed the staff tightly, striking it down into the ground.

"…Nova!"

The moment the staff hit the ground, wings of light emerged from my back as a tremendous wave of golden light extended from within me. The ground shook and the wind blew violently as if a bomb had exploded. An unstoppable force, the flood of sparkling holy magic encompassed the entire area. The moment the massive power touched the Scourge army they were instantly destroyed.

The ray of light that surrounded soon faded once its work had been done. I felt the surge of power leave my body as my eyes returned to normal and I fell to my knees.

"Angeni!" Gidget called out to me as she and everyone else rushed over.

Alanel helped me up onto my feet, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, feeling disoriented and a bit weak.

"What was that lass?" Khazros wondered.

"I'm…I'm not sure," I responded with uncertainty, "But…everything is different."

Everything was different. I was different. I almost felt on a different plane of sorts for a moment. It was as if my body was still on the ground, but my soul was somewhere else. I felt in tune with my holy power in a completely new and unexpected way.

"Different?" Draco asked.

"You bet it is!" Khazros shouted cheerfully, "Look around you!"

I took the moment to do as he suggested seeing that rays of sunshine were now seeping through the clouds above us and that the Scourge army had been completely decimated. The surviving members of our own army were either cheering or marveling at the sight of our victory.

"I can't believe it…" Alanel gasped in amazement, "Such power…it was incredible."

"This is a huge blow to the Lich King," Draco added, "It's all thanks to you Angeni. You did it."

I shook my head, smiling, "No. We did it. We all won."

"With the army gone, what's next?" Gidget inquired.

"We'll need to get with the surviving soldiers first," Draco responded, "But ultimately…"

"We need to get inside," I finished for him, "Conlan is still in there. I can feel him."

"Yes…we must face him," Alanel stated.

"Let's get with the rest of the men first and help the wounded," Draco ordered.

We all started to walk away from the fortress towards the rest of the soldiers, when I stopped for a moment. I felt something coming – something dark.

"Angeni! Behind you!" Gidget screamed.

The moment I turned my head to see, a clawed-hand made of dark magic wrapped its clutches around my neck as I grimaced loudly in pain.

"Angeni!" Draco shouted as I could see them all running towards me.

The hand was coming from a dark portal located behind me. It slowly dragged me towards it, as I tried to free myself from its grasp. I was too weak from the surge of power to use my magic. There was nothing I could do. I slowly approached the dark portal, reaching out towards my friends.

Draco's hand reached out towards mine as he screamed out my name. Our fingers were so close to intertwining, until the darkness of the portal completely engulfed me.

Everything faded to black.


	16. Chapter 15: Boy Versus Girl

Chapter Fifteen

- Boy Versus Girl -

_"Angeni…"_

A soft whisper echoed throughout the darkness. Her voice was so kind, and filled with more love than I could ever describe.

"_Angeni, wake up honey."_

I knew this voice. I heard this voice every morning growing up and it never grew tiresome. It was her.

It was my mother.

I slowly opened my eyes as the darkness faded to light. Wearing my white summer dress with a light pink appliqué, I awoke to find myself lying upon my childhood bed, inside of my childhood bedroom, back at my childhood home. I was completely stunned. The room was exactly how I remembered it; not a single thing was out of place. My bedroom window was wide open as the curtains fluttered in the cool breeze. All of my old dolls and stuffed toys were in the overly stuffed chest in the corner. And finally, waking me up was my mother whom I loved so very much.

She too was how I remembered her. She was the picture of perfection in my eyes. In many ways, she was the kind of woman I always hoped to become. In that quick second, it dawned on me how far from that idealization I truly was. Nevertheless, seeing her again was the comfort I desperately longed for. I couldn't contain myself.

"Mom!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my face against her favorite apron; the one with embroidered apples that always smelled like her infamous stew. I took it all in, every scent and every feeling. I thought I would never get a chance like this ever again.

She placed her hand upon my head, running her fingers through my long hair.

"Angeni, my…how you've grown," she said to me.

I knelt at the edge of the bed as she sat down beside me.

"I don't understand," I started to ramble, "How is it that you're here? I was being pulled into this portal and then you're here. The last time I saw you, I…!"

"Shh," she whispered, "None of that matters right now."

Looking at her, I found myself staring. It was like seeing a ghost – no, it was more like seeing an angel. She looked even better than I remembered her. She was effervescent and she almost seemed to glow with love.

"Then, then…what are you doing here?" I finally asked, soon embracing her once again, "I've missed you so much!"

"And I you…" she replied, "I've been watching you…all of this time."

"You have?"

She nodded, "I always knew you were special. Well, that is, you were always special to me simply for being you. But…you are so much more. You were always destined for great things Angeni."

My mother stood up and smiled warmly at me, "And that destiny has presented itself before you. You must fulfill it."

"B-But mom…" I sighed worriedly, "It's…It's been so hard."

"I know," she said, "I didn't get a chance to tell you how life would be this hard. Perhaps you were placed in circumstances beyond the imagining of most others, but growing up is always a difficult journey. I never knew that I would not be able to be here for you…but I always knew the day would come when you were meant to set off on this journey.

It was foretold, remember? We cannot fight fate. The Light places us on our true paths. Everyone you've encountered plays a part in your destiny Angeni. My destiny was to bring you into this world and raise you to be a fine young woman. I can rest in peace knowing that I achieved that.

Angeni, I am so proud of you."

Hearing her say all of this to me, along with the simple fact that she was standing in front of me, made my emotions run high. I wanted to smile until my cheeks hurt, cry until I couldn't anymore, and tell her how much I loved her until I couldn't breathe. Yet, for whatever reason, this place was filled with so much warmth and light that I couldn't help but feel irrevocably happy.

Although the happiness was invigorating, the reality set in.

"But mom…Conlan is…"

She walked over to the open window that was flooding the room with an omnipotent light and gazed out into it.

"Angeni, don't forget. Everyone in your life plays a part in your true calling…even Conlan."

She turned around to face me once again as the light began to swallow her little by little.

I leaped from my bed to head towards her, "Mom!"

She stopped me, shaking her head.

"He's waiting for you. The basket is downstairs, where it always is. Why don't you take it to your father at the logging camp?"

"Dad? The logging camp…"

"I love you Angeni," she whispered, her voice echoing.

"Mom!" I called out to her as she began to fade away, knowing this would be last opportunity to say this, "I love you!"

Within seconds, she disappeared but her voice echoed in my heart for just a moment.

"_Hurry. There isn't much time._"

"Goodbye mom…"

I did exactly as she told me. I rushed down the stairs of my former home, grabbing the basket and hurried out the back door. I lifted my summer dress a bit, allowing me to run as fast as I could down the dirt road leading to the Eastvale Logging Camp where my father had always worked. There was a sense of nostalgia – a moment in time, repeating itself.

I stopped dead in my tracks, as I saw a man dressed completely in white leaning against a single tree.

Conlan.

"Fancy meeting you here," he smirked, in the way that would always annoy me and melt my heart all at the same time.

"Conlan…" I sighed as I walked towards him. I wanted to leap into his arms, but it was almost as if a force unseen to me was keeping me just far enough, stopping me a couple of feet in front of him.

He chuckled for a minute, "To think, this was where I met that silly little girl who thought she could take on a pack of wolves…"

He stepped away from the tree to face me, "And yet, now you can take on an entire army."

I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, blushing a bit, "A lot has changed since we were kids."

"I've noticed," he smiled, "I've been noticing…Angeni, I…"

"Yes?"

"There is so much I want to say to you," Conlan explained, "But I'm afraid…we're running out of time."

"Running…out of time?" I wondered.

He nodded, looking away sadly for a moment, "I can't stay long. The darkness is increasing…its hold on me is getting stronger. Something is changing as we speak."

"Conlan, what am I supposed to do?" I asked him quickly, "What do I have to do to save you? Please, tell me! I will do anything if it means saving you!"

"Do you really mean that?"

"W-What?" I gasped, "Of course I do!"

His tone changed and the expression on his face became more serious, "Angeni…rescuing me and saving me are two completely different things. You must understand the difference. I am beyond rescuing, but you can save me."

"How?" I cried, "Conlan, please!"

He took in a deep breath as I could see his lips quivering a bit, fighting back the welling tears in his eyes.

"…Free me."

"Free…you?"

The tears fell from his eyes, slowly rolling down his cheeks, "Angeni, please. I am begging you. Free me…I can no longer sustain this torture…to live inside such a being…"

"Torture..."

"I am trapped, Angeni. I am begging you to use your power to free me!" he cried with desperation, "You have the power inside of you!"

The possible realization of what he meant by freeing him flooded my mind, but I wouldn't let the thought leave my lips. I couldn't accept that. I would not allow it to be real.

"I am out of time…" he sighed.

"Conlan, no!"

Conlan wiped the tears from his eyes as he smiled towards me, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?" I asked.

"For what I do next."

The light that surrounded me faded instantly as my eyes opened back into the real world. I lied face down upon a dark, stone floor in a room covered in darkness. There was only one light, currently shining down upon me. I looked over to the side to see my staff just a couple of feet away from me.

Still disoriented from what I had just experienced, it took me a moment to remember how I arrived here. I soon recalled being pulled into the dark portal and realized that I was still in danger. I lifted myself up into a kneeling position as I tried to examine the room.

"Welcome Priestess."

I heard the sound of snapping fingers in the distance as dozens of torches were lit instantly, surrounding the entire circular room. At the end of the room was a set of steps, leading up to a single throne. The throne was made completely of human bones with a large skull at the very center. Sitting upon it nonchalantly was the Death Knight, Conlan Xan.

I pointed my palm quickly towards my staff as it flew magically into my hands. I leaped up onto my feet, pointing the staff in Conlan's direction.

"Well you seemed to be having a nice little dream," he mocked me, "Did you sleep well?"

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked sternly.

"Silly girl with silly questions," he replied, "You just decimated my entire army that I worked so diligently to raise myself you know."

"Sorry about that," I told him sarcastically.

"I have to applaud you really," he said to me as he lifted from his throne and stood above the steps.

I grabbed my staff tighter and prepared for him to make a move.

"I underestimated your power," Conlan went on, "As did my king. We had no idea the Light had such a champion at their disposal. It seems they've been plotting against my king for quite some time now. That is how you came to be, isn't it?

You were born to fight for the Light."

"And I will continue to do so," I told him.

"We could use someone like you, you know…" he said, "A Priestess with such power at my king's side…at my side."

"W-What?"

"Think about it. If you would simply give yourself to the Lich King, not only would he grant you eternal power…but he would grant you eternal life…" Conlan explained, "…at my side."

"Eternal life with Conlan…" I thought aloud.

"Imagine. We can be together again," he continued as he began to walk towards me, each step echoing loudly in my ears, "We would rule at the Lich King's side, together forever. Azeroth would be no match for us."

Conlan stood before me, placing his finger under my chin and lifting my face up to look into his blood-red eyes.

"No more suffering, no more pain…just victory and eternity together," he grinned.

I had to admit. There was something promising about what he was offering me. The thought of not having to feel anything and the idea of being able to be with Conlan was tempting beyond belief. This journey had brought much pain and suffering that I would never wish on anyone. It was unbearable, to say the least.

However, at the end of the day, this journey has brought wonderful things into my life as well. Draco, Gidget, Alanel, and Khazros were now my family. I would never give in to such temptation to give that up.

I grabbed my staff tightly and swung it at Conlan's chest as he somersaulted backwards, high into the air, landing at the top of the steps.

He laughed maniacally, "Hahaha! You are a fool! The Lich King offers you the world and you spit on it!"

"You're wrong," I responded, "Arthas is the fool!"

I twirled my staff high into the air, standing in a fighting stance and ready to face Conlan.

"Arthas is a fool if he thinks the Alliance will let him win!" I shouted, "I fight for the Light! I fight for the hearts of the living and I fight…for you!"

"If that is your decision Priestess…" Conlan began as he held his palm up into the air as dark magic flowed rampantly above him.

Out of the pool of magic, a weapon emerged looking exactly like Arthas' Frostmourne in axe-form. It emanated with icy-blue magic and anciently engraved runs upon its sharp blade. The axe floated down in front of Conlan as he gazed into it with obsession and malice intent.

"As you destroyed my army, the Lich King came before me and bestowed upon me this incredible gift," Conlan explained, "Shadowmourne."

I could feel its power emanating from every inch of it. It was cold and bursting with death.

"He explained that with this…I would have power beyond imagining…"

His eyes were so focused on the axe known as Shadowmourne, almost as if it were speaking to him. Conlan was completely mesmerized by its power.

"All I have to do…is reach for it…" he smiled insanely as his hand reached for the shaft of the axe, wrapping his fingers around it. The moment his hand touched Shadowmourne, it released an enormous wave of power that extended across the room. I held my staff up, blocking the unleashing power from blowing me across the room. Ghosts and evil spirits flew out of the axe, swirling all around the room, shrieking and hollering with fright. They soon flew down towards Conlan, forming together as a mass of dark magic to completely surround him. All I could see was his silhouette inside the magic as he let out a loud and almost painful scream.

His silhouette began to change. His armor grew bigger with more spikes and sharp edges. His gloves were enormous as were his boots and his chest. Out of his back, devilish wings grew outward and his platinum hair grew longer than before. I could see pointed ears and fangs in his mouth as he screamed.

Moments later, the surge of magic ended revealing Conlan in a new form. Any sign of the Conlan I knew was no more. He had completely succumbed to the darkness of Arthas' power. He was a monster.

He laughed for a moment, his voice much deeper than before, echoing with the power of death at his disposal.

"You made the wrong choice Priestess!"

He spread his wings and headed straight for me, Shadowmourne in hand. Just as he was about to reach me, he raised the axe above his head, striking down at me. I swiftly leaped backwards, somersaulting high into the air to dodge the attack. My staff in one hand, I used my free arm to launch an entire barrage of Smite spells down at Conlan as I flew up into the air.

All of the spells landed, exploding upon the ground. I could no longer see him for a moment, as the smoke from the explosion of magic slowly dissipated. Before I knew it, Conlan flew up out of the smoke without a scratch on him. While in mid-air, he swiped at me as I blocked the blow with my staff. However, his strength was more than I could handle. The strike blew me back as I hit the wall and landed upon the ground.

I had no time to recover as he sliced down on me from above. I rolled out of the way, just narrowly escaping the attack. As I got up onto my feet, he sliced low across towards my ankles. I somersaulted backwards, leaping over his axe. I wasted no time in launching another wave of Smite spells in his direction. It was to no avail as he simply blocked them all with Shadowmourne.

"Shackle!"

I attempted to restrain him to buy myself some time, but it didn't work for long. He spread out his wings quickly, breaking the spell with little trouble.

Conlan pointed his palm towards me, shouting, "Supreme Death Coil!"

A flurry of his Death Coil spell shot straight towards me.

I crossed my arms quickly in front of my chest, shouting the spell, "Fade!"

In that split second, my entire body vanished, allowing the magic attack to fly past me. I reemerged only to find Conlan heading for me once again.

"Holy Fire!"

I flung the spell at him as the golden flames engulfed him. I began to run away to gain some ground when I heard him shout in my direction.

"Chains of Ice!"

Similar to my Shackle spell, chains made completely of ice wrapped themselves around my feet and legs, slowing me down tremendously. I tried to remove them with my bare hands but the pain from just touching them was blinding. I could see him steadily approaching and knew I had to break free.

I raised my arm into the air, "Dispel!"

A comet-like light appeared forth, swirling around my body and destroying the icy bindings. It was too late, however, as Conlan leaped towards me, kicking me in the chest and knocking me a few yards away.

"Give it up Priestess," he told me, "Your magic is still weak from your little outburst outside. You don't have the power to defeat me."

He let out a war cry, swinging his axe down upon me. I took my staff, blocking his attack. With my staff, I swung down, hitting his axe and causing him to strike to the floor. Using my weapon to sustain me, I flipped myself over, kicking him across the face with my legs.

I swung my staff once, swiping him across the face and then struck it into his chest. Although his armor was strong enough to withstand the blow, I infused a blast of holy magic into the staff, pushing him back a bit further. I ran towards him, using my staff to swipe at him in any way I could. It was no use. He was too quick to dodge my moves.

He dodged one last attempt and then punched me straight into the chest, followed by an uppercut to my chin. I was sent flying into the air as he flew up after me.

"Supreme Obliterate!"

He swung Shadowmourne down at me as the scythe made of dark magic hit me dead on, blowing me down onto the floor. Conlan landed in front of me, ready to strike again. From the ground, I tried to trip him with my leg as he leaped over it. I rolled backwards onto my feet, only to have his foot meet my chest, knocking me back even further.

I wasn't going to give up, no matter how much pain my body felt. I got right back up and leaped towards him, striking down with my staff, "Hah!"

Shadowmourne began to glow with bright red energy, "Supreme Blood Strike!" He struck down as the massive wave of red power hit me while in mid-air. I hit the ground hard, but quickly rolled back onto my feet to strike at him again.

This time, he grabbed onto my staff tightly as he said, "Supreme Icy Touch."

From his grasps, he used magic to completely turn my staff into ice. With one tight clench, he completely shattered it.

He let out a bolt of dark lightning at my chest, blowing me back into the wall.

Conlan was right. The event outside had drained me of most of my power. Conlan was aware that he had the upper hand from the start. Nothing, however, was going to stop me from saving him. I made that vow from the start.

"Use me…as the vessel to bring light…to obscurity!" my voice echoed, as I breathed heavily, "Inner Focus!"

My hands shined intensely with orbs of holy light. I pointed them both in Conlan's direction.

"Smite!"

Out of my glowing hands, stronger and more potent versions of my Smite spell hurled onward at Conlan.

A barrier of green energy appeared around him as he slowly walked towards me. The powered-up Smite spells hit the barrier, but completely dissipated as they hit.

I leaned over a bit, breathing heavily and weakly. That was all I had left. I didn't have enough power left in me.

"Are we through playing around?" Conlan asked me as he approached.

My body was bruised and parts of the armor that Draco kindly constructed for me were chipped and dented.

"That's what I thought," he smiled, pointing his palm towards me, "Death Grip!"

The fist made of dark magic flew towards me, wrapping itself around my neck and pulling me quickly towards him. He lifted the magical grip higher into the air as dark, electrical energy pulsated through its grasps and onto my body.

"Aghhhhh!"

I screamed in absolute horror as the power breached through the armor and onto my skin. I felt as if I were being stabbed all over my body.

After a few moments, he threw me across the room as I landed upon my chest, sliding across the floor. I trembled uncontrollably from the pain he inflicted. I could hear his large footsteps approaching me from behind until I could see his boots right in front of me and his shadow looming.

My hand shaking, I lifted my arm weakly, "H-Holy…F-F…"

Without letting me finish the spell, Conlan stepped on my hand with his heel, causing me to let out another horrifying scream.

"I didn't realize this was going to be this much fun," he said to me cockily, "Maybe we can raise the bar, just a little."

He kicked me right in the chest, causing me to tumble into the air and across the room. The moment I tried to raise myself up, he fired a huge bolt of dark magic at me, launching me into the wall and leaving a crater behind as I slid down. He repeated this process, firing the bolts of magic at me and flinging me across the room. Bolt after bolt, I smashed into every inch of the surrounding walls. With each hit, pieces of my armor were torn apart as my braided hair released itself, disheveled.

Soon enough, to my relief, he stopped. The majestic silver armor was practically no more. So many pieces were cracked and completely destroyed that my own tattered, bloodied skin could be seen all over. I slid down upon the cratered wall, sitting upon the ground, hanging my head. I felt so weak, and so broken that I couldn't even lift my head up. I hid behind my long hair as blood fell from my lips.

Using his magic, Conlan waved his arm at me causing my body to lift up from the ground, floating in mid-air. Dark steeled chains emerged from the ground beneath me, wrapping themselves around my body, spreading my arms as if I were being crucified.

The tears flowed from my eyes, dropping down to the floor as I continued to hang my head. I was in utter disbelief and bewilderment. I couldn't believe this was happening. I fought with all my might. I made it this far. I did everything I was supposed to do, and yet, it still wasn't enough. It still was not enough to save Conlan. I felt in my heart that it was the end. There were no tricks up my sleeve or any plans to get me out of this predicament.

I had no more will. Conlan had beat down my body and, even more so, my spirit. I had nothing left to give. There were no more speeches of hope or will to survive. I could fight no longer. No longer could I be strong. There was nothing left.

I was empty.

Conlan walked over to my side, as my tears were never-ending.

"It was a valiant effort, that much I can tell you," he said to me snidely, "It's not too late, you know. Join me…and I will end your suffering."

I said nothing. I had no more thoughts. I simply wished for it to end, quickly.

Conlan raised Shadowmourne into the air, "I will make the choice easy for you. Don't worry. It only hurts for a moment."

Just as Conlan was about to strike down and my life was to be over, an enormous wave of fire blasted through the entrance to the throne room, completely destroying the doors. Leaping through the smoke and debris, as I lifted my head to see, were Draco and the rest of my friends.


	17. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Chapter Sixteen

- The Final Battle -

They all stood so valiantly, just like the heroes they were. I thought that if this really were the end, I could take comfort in knowing that I was able to see the people I loved one last time.

"By the Light…" Khazros gasped when he caught a look at me, bloodied and barely living, "Angeni!"

"Angeni!" Gidget cried soon after, taking a step to approach but knowing that it wouldn't be wise with this new version of Conlan standing before her.

"Well, well, well…" Conlan spoke smugly, "The cavalry has arrived."

"Conlan…" Draco sighed disappointingly, "What did you do?"

"What has happened to you lad?" Khazros added.

"Such power…" Alanel spoke eerily, soon noticing the unique axe within his oversized palms, "…Shadowmourne."

"Shadowmourne? I thought it was only a legend!" Draco replied.

"That is no fairytale I'm afraid," Alanel explained.

"Quite the weapon, wouldn't you say Druid?" Conlan grinned.

"Alanel, tend to Angeni's wounds…quickly!" Draco ordered.

Alanel nodded in agreement as he ran around Conlan's massive frame and stood at my side. He caressed my cheek, wiping the tears from my dirty and bloodied face.

"You're too late," Conlan told them, "She and I have already had our fun. She has quite the spirit, as I'm sure you all know…but as you can see, she was easily broken. Priests are known for being a little...squishy."

"We'll see how squishy you are once you've been cooked well-done!" Gidget retorted angrily as her fingers burned with magical fire.

"Oh?" Conlan chuckled, "And you're going to stop me?"

"No," Draco spoke up, stepping forward, "I will."

"D-Draco….n-no…" I whispered as loudly as I could.

"I told you all that if it came down to this…" Draco explained, hanging his head for a moment in shame and disappointment, "…that I would be the one to take him down."

"Hahaha!" Conlan laughed hysterically, "Is that right? Old friend, you should really learn your manners – you should never make promises you don't intend to keep."

Draco unsheathed his weapons, preparing himself for battle, "If nothing else, make sure you get Angeni out of here. Understood?"

"Draco…" Gidget sighed worriedly, but soon nodded in acknowledgement.

Conlan held Shadowmourne, ready for what was to come.

"As Master Warrior of the Exodar…" Draco began, twirling his great axes and ending in his own signature fighting stance, "…I will defeat you in the name of the Alliance!"

"I will make it a quick death for all of you…just because we're friends!" Conlan yelled back.

"Heroic Throw!"

Draco launched one of his axes in Conlan's direction as it spun rapidly. Conlan used Shadowmourne to block the attack, but Draco threw the axe so hard that it continued to spin as it hit Shadowmourne, sliding Conlan back a few feet. Draco wasted no time in charge in. As his other axe continued the attack, he somersaulted over Conlan, grabbing the other axe with his free hand and landing behind him. He swung both axes as hard as he possibly could, launching Conlan high into the air.

With superhuman strength, Draco vaulted himself high into the air, following him. Conlan spread his wings quickly as an enormous wave of dark magic launched itself towards Draco. Draco used his Whirlwind ability as he approached to deflect the oncoming magic. The moment he arrived in front of Conlan, Draco simply went at him. Strike after strike, swipe after swipe, kick after kick, he was an onslaught of physical prowess. Even Conlan, in his new form, was not ready for what Draco was unleashing. It truly was unbelievable.

By the end of his string of attacks, still in mid-air, Draco flipped backwards and used both of his large cloven feet to kick Conlan right in the chest, causing Conlan to hit the ground and pushed himself backwards, allowing him to land comfortably.

The moment he landed Draco raised one of his axes into the air, firing his Blade Storm attack in Conlan's direction. Conlan held on tightly to Shadowmourne, taking one enormous swing to hit every single one of the magical swords that attempted to strike him. The swords were flung right back at Draco. He was swift in his reaction as he performed a string of somersaults and rolls to dodge his deflected attack. The moment Draco looked back up, Conlan swung Shadowmourne down upon him. He rolled out of the way to dodge the attack but was met with a wave of dark magic into the chest, blowing him back and down onto the ground.

Draco responded quickly by holding both axes high above his head, glowing with power and mighty strength.

"Shockwave!"

The wave of strength pulsated through the floor, heading towards Conlan. Conlan spread his devil-like wings, flying over the attack and swooped towards Draco with incredible speed. He took one large swing with Shadowmourne, knocking one of Draco's axes out of his hand. Just as Draco was going to strike with his remaining axe, Conlan used his Death Grip ability to grab the axe and flung it across the room.

"Supreme Death Coil!"

Conlan fired his powered-up magic attack, smashing into Draco's armor and hurling him back a few yards.

"Give it up Draenei!" Conlan told him, "Your attempts are useless! Join me or die!"

"Never!" Draco shouted as he charged forward towards Conlan, ready to fight with his bare hands.

Conlan flew up into the air as he spread out his wings once more, unleashing a rain of dark bolts that not even Draco could avoid. He let out a horrifying scream, just as I did. The bolts of dark magic blasted through bits and pieces of his armor.

As the attack ended, the injured Warrior knelt upon the ground as smoke flew up from his burnt armor.

"Draco!" Gidget called out to him.

I could only hang my head to look away in shame. I couldn't stand to see it end like this.

"This is the end for you!" Conlan screamed as he hurled down towards Draco. Shadowmourne emanated a strong amount of magic as he approached. He held it high above his head and struck down, when Draco used his last resort to survive.

"Last Stand!"

A barrier made of powerful magic unleashed itself around Draco as Shadowmourne struck down. Draco looked up to Conlan who used all of his might to try and break through the powerful ability.

"Y-You…will always…!" Draco shouted, "…be…my friend!"

"Yaghhhhh!" Conlan screamed.

Out of Conlan's wings, more bolts of dark magic emerged, flying around Draco and striking him from behind. Draco could no longer keep the barrier up as Shadowmourne and the magic attack struck through. The collision of Conlan and Draco's power caused a massive explosion that blinded every single one of us. When the light faded, Draco lied upon the ground with not an ounce of strength left, but was luckily still alive.

"S-Save…her…" he whispered, looking over to Gidget and Khazros. He could fight no longer as his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

"Draco!" Alanel shouted next to me.

Gidget couldn't control herself. She teleported over to Draco's side to make sure he was alright, despite the fact that Conlan was standing a few feet away from her. She knelt by his side.

"Draco!" she cried, "Please wake up!"

Conlan giggled to himself, "Already offering yourself up to me? Not at all what I expected from a High Mage."

"Gidget!" Khazros shouted out to her.

"Very well…I will honor your wish!" Conlan shouted. He pointed his palm at Gidget who continually sobbed over Draco's unconscious body. He fired an enormous wave of his dark power at her, as she did nothing to defend herself.

"Aggghhhhh!"

When she looked up, she saw that she was protected from the attack. Khazros had leaped in front of her as the onslaught of magical bolts struck into his back.

"Khazros!" she screamed.

Khazros weakly fell to his knees as his back sizzled. His armor had been badly damaged from the attack.

"A-Are you alright…?" he asked her.

"Me?" she gasped, "You really are a dumb Dwarf!"

He did his best to laugh, "Always causing me trouble…to the very end."

"Yaghhh!" Conlan screamed firing another wave of magic.

Khazros was quick to notice the attack, wrapping his arms around Gidget as the attack hit him in the back once again. They were both sent across the room from the impact, but Khazros was sure to keep Gidget from being harmed.

"Khazros! Please stop it!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

Khazros found the strength to lift himself up once again, standing over her, "I…have to protect you…"

Even this dismal moment, my heart was overwhelmingly touched by what I was witnessing. Despite all of the bickering and fighting, when it counted the most, they showed their true feelings for one another.

"But why?"

"B-Because…I know you can…beat him," he smiled, his eyes welling with heartfelt tears, "Promise me…you'll win. "

"…Khazros." she sighed in disbelief.

"Enough!" Conlan yelled furiously, "Die!"

He fired an even larger blast of dark magic at Khazros and Gidget. Khazros spread out his arms over Gidget as the attack struck him from behind once more. He didn't even let out a single scream, while the magic broke through his armor and penetrated his skin. When Conlan felt satisfied, he ended the attack. Khazros smiled once more at Gidget, soon falling unconsciously before her.

"No!" Gidget screamed in terror.

"No…" I cried, "Please…stop!"

"W-Why…?" Gidget sobbed, "Khazros was…Khazros was your friend!"

"He truly isn't worth it," Conlan replied nonchalantly, "He'd just eventually drink his life away, small fry."

"Don't."

"Hm?"

"Don't call me that…"

I could sense something brewing. There was a power inside of Gidget that was gathering.

"Oh? And here I thought we were friends," Conlan replied smugly.

"We were…a long time ago," she replied to him, caressing Khazros' bruised cheek, "We were…all friends. We were happy. Even when things were at their worst…we still had each other – even now."

Conlan began to approach her, "All good things must come to an end. For you, anyway."

The moment Conlan was but a foot away from her, Gidget exploded with a massive wave of arcane magic that not even Conlan could foresee. He was blown back all the way into the wall as debris fell on to his body. Gidget stood up onto her feet as she emitted a powerful violet glow. Her eyes glowed brilliantly with magic power.

"This is for you…Khazros!" Gidget shouted.

Conlan spread his wings violently as the debris was thrown off of him. However, when he looked around him, he noticed a barrage of Arcane Missiles heading in his direction. He quickly took to the air as the missiles exploded into the wall where he had been standing.

Gidget clenched both fists as her Ice Lance magic emerged. She hurled them up at Conlan who used Shadowmourne to deflect them both. What Conlan didn't realize was that in the meantime, Gidget had teleported just above him, landing upon his back and holding on tight.

"Arcane Explosion!"

She exploded with more arcane magic, hitting Conlan dead on. Slightly injured, Conlan fell to the ground with a massive impact while Gidget teleported safely onto the floor.

The sudden burst of magic continued to pulsate throughout her entire body. This was a side of Gidget I had never seen before. She was intense and intent on seeking her revenge. She no longer saw Conlan as her old friend; Gidget knew that she couldn't anymore.

Conlan returned to his feet to face his pint-sized opponent, "You pack quite a punch for a small fry."

Her face emotionless, Gidget pointed her tiny palm in his direction, "You have no idea."

Using a telekinetic magic, Conlan was pushed away with immense force back into the wall. By simply raising her head, he was then thrown up into the air until he crashed into the ceiling. Gidget swung her arm to do the exact opposite, sending Conlan smashing into the floor once more. Conlan didn't seem harmed by it at all, however. He seemed irritated that Gidget was able to compete with his power.

Conlan leaped up onto his feet and began to fly towards her. Gidget's body now emitted an icy blue light as Frost Magic began to swirl between her fingertips. She swung her arms forward in his direction.

"Cone of Cold!"

Out of her hands, a wave of Frost Magic blew into the approaching Death Knight. He was pushed back into the wall as the ice formed around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the wall.

The glow around Gidget's body quickly changed to red as she was engulfed by flames. The flames soared high into the air, forming into the shape of a dragon. Its wings spread out across its body as it roared loudly towards Conlan.

"Dragon's Breath!"

Gidget called out the name of the spell, commanding the dragon made of Fire Magic to swoop down towards Conlan. Conlan would not be defeated so easily. He summoned his Death and Decay magic to eat through the frozen bindings, freeing himself as the dragon approached.

Conlan flew high into the air as the fire dragon chased him around the room. The dragon fired waves of fire from his snout as Conlan swerved around to dodge them. The dragon managed to fly right in front of him, letting out one enormous breath of flames.

Conlan raised Shadowmourne into the air, shouting, "Supreme Bone Shield!"

A multitude of floating skeleton bones emerged around Conlan's body, spiraling around him and protected him from the attack.

Conlan took in one deep breath, soon yelling, "Supreme Howling Blast!"

From his mouth, an enormous wave of icy wind flew towards the dragon, freezing him in place. Conlan held on tightly on to his precious Shadowmourne, swinging it powerfully at the frozen dragon. The dragon shattered into thousands of shards. With the wave of one hand, Conlan used the shards against Gidget, launching them all in her direction.

Gidget knew there were too many of them to dodge them all.

"Molten Armor!" she held her arms forward as an orb made of fire surrounded her entire body. The shards of ice crashed into the barrier, melting upon touching it. There were too many shards, however, as some of them made their way through, slicing into bits and pieces of her robes.

Slightly injured, Gidget was beginning to feel the sudden surge of power fading from her body. She knew she used too much of her magic at once. She was almost spent. Nevertheless, she promised Khazros she would finish this for him. She wanted the pain and suffering to stop, once and for all. Until there was no more magic left within her, Gidget would not stop.

Conlan landed on the ground to face her, "Are we through playing games, small fry?"

"I'm just getting started!" she retorted confidently, knowing she was reaching her limit.

She raised one arm into the air, shouting loudly, "Mirror Image!"

From Gidget's body, multiple apparitions of herself emerged, surrounding Conlan in a circle. They were all at Gidget's command.

"Fireball!"

With that command, she and the rest of her copies began to fire away at Conlan. Conlan used Shadowmourne to strike down as many fireballs as he could; although some managed to slip past him, hitting him from different directions. The onslaught from Gidget's magic was relentless. There was no stopping her it seemed.

"ENOUGH!" Conlan yelled loudly, taking Shadowmourne and forcefully striking it into the ground beneath him, "Supreme Anti-Magic Zone!"

From his body, a large dome-like barrier made of dark magic surrounded him and Gidget's copies. Their magic no longer worked within the confines of this zone. Conlan wasted no time in using Shadowmourne to go to each one of the copies and strike them down with one blow.

"Gidget!" Alanel cried out to her, knowing she would be defenseless.

Conlan spread out his wings, lifting himself into the air and raised his Shadowmourne, glowing an intense green light, high above his head.

"Supreme Plague Strike!"

He swung his weapon down, unleashing the green wave of magic at Gidget.

"Ice Block!"

With the spell having been spoken, Gidget's protected her entire body with a block of ice that surrounded her body.

Conlan laughed maniacally as he flew towards her, landing directly in front of her.

"That old trick," he laughed.

Shadowmourne began to glow with more dark power as Conlan took one big swing, slicing through Gidget's barrier with no trouble at all. It shattered like glass as Gidget was sent flying across the room, injured and weak from the overuse of her magic.

She glanced over near her and saw Khazros' unconscious body. She knew she had nothing left in her to keep fighting, but seeing Khazros there kept her strong.

"Frost…!" she began to shout the spell, in an attempt to attack Conlan once more.

Conlan quickly interrupted her, waving his hand to use his Strangulate spell. The bolt of black lightning shot outwards towards Gidget, forming into a chain of dark magic. It coiled around her neck, cutting off her air as she could no longer utter the name of any spell in her repertoire.

Gidget gasped for air, clenching onto the chain of magic in an attempt to free herself. Conlan snapped his fingers, causing the chain to explode with dark magic all over Gidget's body. She let out a horrifying scream as all I could see was the explosion along with the heavy smoke and debris it left behind.

When the smoke cleared, Gidget laid face-down upon the cratered floor. Her robes were now in shambles and her pig-tailed hair was now disheveled, draping across her face. She weakly looked up to see Khazros' body not too far from her own. Her tiny body trembled as she lifted herself onto all fours, forcing herself to crawl over to him.

"K-Khazros…" she whispered.

Stumbling to get there, she was determined to make it towards him. With one last stride, she felt to the floor once more, managing to grab on to Khazros' hand.

"I'm sorry…" Gidget breathed as she fell unconscious due to exhaustion and injury.

"Gidget…" I wept, turning my head away as I couldn't bear to see anymore of what was transpiring.

"I suppose…that leaves me," Alanel told me.

"Al, no!" I cried, lifting my head to see him. I couldn't stand anymore of this. I couldn't allow him to fight any longer.

"Run Al! You can make it out of here!" I pleaded desperately, "Please, Al! I…I can't take anymore…!"

Alanel smiled to me warmly and then turned to face Conlan who awaited him, looking as smug as ever.

"Angeni, there was always something about you," Alanel told me, "I believe that somewhere deep inside I knew that this was your story – we all did. We were merely players to help you get here. It won't be me who ends it. You have to be the one to finish this."

"Al…" I sighed.

He stepped forward, turning his head to glance back at me, "…Thank you…for showing me I was never alone."

Conlan laughed in the distance, "Druid, you are as predictable as ever – a glorified tree-hugger to the end."

Alanel simply pointed one palm in Conlan's direction as it glowed brilliantly with Druid magic, "For your crimes against humanity, you will face the full wrath of the Cenarion Circle."

Out of his palm, a barrage of Wrath spells fired outwards towards Conlan. Conlan managed to swipe them all away with his weapon, but was caught off guard when Alanel, in his flight form, swooped in from the sky. Alanel quickly transformed back into his Night Elf form as he descended.

"Moonfire!" he shouted loudly, pointing his palms at Conlan. The lunar beam smashed into Conlan's chest, pushing him back several yards.

Alanel transformed into his feline form, pouncing on top of Conlan, pushing him to the ground. Alanel growled and roared as he tried to claw at Conlan, who tried to push him away with Shadowmourne. Conlan rolled himself backwards, flinging Alanel towards the wall. Using his feline agility, Alanel somersaulted onto the wall and landed gracefully.

He returned to his original form.

Conlan flew towards him, swinging Shadowmourne powerfully at Alanel. Alanel did not move an inch as he spoke the name of a spell.

"Barkskin."

Alanel's purple skin became that of the strong, durable bark of a mighty tree. Shadowmourne struck into Alanel's body but did no damage. Alanel clenched his fist as it transformed itself into an even larger fist made of wood. He took one huge swipe at Conlan, launching him back across the room with force.

"For the sake of Azeroth…and our friends…I will end this," he spoke.

Alanel closed his eyes for a moment as all of a sudden he was surrounded by nature magic. Gusts of wind began to swirl around us when Alanel reopened his eyes, now glowing brightly with green light.

I looked up to the ceiling that magically, storming clouds appeared out of thin air. They were dark and ominous-looking as the sound of thunder echoed all around us. They began to swirl above Alanel's body as the blinding flashes of lightning began to light up the dark throne room. Alanel flung his head up towards the clouds as the magical lightning shot downwards onto his entire body, granting him power I had never seen before.

Conlan spread his wings and tried to fly towards him in an attempt to stop him.

Using the surge of nature magic, Alanel flung his arms forward, "HURRICANE!"

From his body, the surge of massive lightning shot outwards towards Conlan. It crashed into his body as the magic exploded all around him. I was forced to close my eyes as the explosion occurred; the blast was so large that I could not see anything from the impact. I kept them closed until all I could hear was silence. When I reopened them, Conlan lied upon the ground helplessly, as Alanel knelt before him.

Alanel pointed his fist, still using his Barkskin spell, at Conlan's neck as it transformed itself into a pointed wooden stake. Alanel was in position to make the final blow and end this journey. It was almost hard to believe and the same time very bittersweet.

Alanel seemed intent on killing Conlan, until I could his arm trembling and his lips quivering.

It was no use. Even I knew how much Alanel cared for Conlan. It was something he and I shared in common. As tough as Alanel made himself out to be, he knew he could never be the one to end Conlan's life – even for the greater good. It weighed heavily on his heart and it showed.

His fist returned to normal as the Barkskin spell ended and Alanel's eyes returned to normal, welling with tears.

Conlan grinned, "…You can't do it, can you? You still see your beloved Conlan."

"T-That may be…" Alanel fought the tears, soon finding the confidence to say, "But no matter what happens, you will always know that I had the power to defeat you."

Conlan wasted no time in delivering a powerful uppercut to Alanel's chin, launching him across the room.

"Alanel!" I shouted.

He stood up onto his feet, turning to look in my direction. There was this look in his eyes when he glanced at me – a look of acceptance. He looked over to me as if to say, "It'll be alright." I couldn't understand how in that very moment he could find such clarity. I could see Conlan preparing to attack him and saw that Alanel was doing nothing to defend himself.

He was accepting defeat.

"Supreme Obliterate!"

"Obliterate!"

Conlan slashed down with Shadowmourne, causing a torrent of scythes made of dark magic to fire towards Alanel. They exploded upon impact, tearing through his armor and slamming him into the wall. Alanel was unconscious, leaning against the wall as he slid down to the floor.

Conlan laughed proudly, "Hahaha! The Legendary Five have fallen! My King will be most pleased! However, I can still feel life within each one of them. I'll need to dispose of them if I'm to revive them into my army."

"No…" I whispered.

I, too, could feel the life leaving from my body. The injuries I sustained from the battle with Conlan were mortal. I knew there was no magic that could heal me from this. Yet, the moment I heard Conlan talking about killing my friends, I was able to gather what little strength I had left. I wouldn't allow this – not after everything we've been through!

I would not let them die!

"No!" I screamed.

The ring let out a quick flash of light in that moment, causing the chains that bound me to completely dissipate. Freed, I ran over towards Conlan as quickly as I could. I did not know what I would be able to do, but my heart led me to him.

The moment I reached him, Conlan grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air. He squeezed around my neck tightly, seemingly wishing to end my life once and for all. With each second that passed, I could feel the breath leaving my lungs and never returning.

"Perhaps I'll start with you," he said to me.

This was it.

This was the end.

The story of which Alanel spoke of was to end here. I had no more power left in me to finish it the way I planned. I lifted my head up towards the ceiling as I gasped for air. From all of the battles and explosions that occurred in the throne room, there was a large enough hole in the ceiling, allowing me to see outside. Seeing the Northrend sky caused me to look back on my entire life. I suppose it was true what they say – you really do see your entire life pass before your eyes before you die.

I remembered all of it. Most of my memories were filled with thoughts of Conlan. I recalled meeting him as a young girl, falling in love with him a little more each day afterwards. I thought of every step I took to get here, becoming a Priestess, completing my pilgrimage and making it all the way to Northrend. Even I had to admit, I achieved much in a short time. I did it all for him. But in the end, I realized that I did it all mostly for myself.

Most of all, I remembered all of the opportunities I had to tell Conlan how I felt about him. There were so many missed chances, so many mistakes. Before you die, everything becomes so crystal clear. What was I afraid of? I wasted so much time.

It was then that I also remembered one of the last conversations I had with him, back in Stormwind upon his townhome balcony. One of his questions echoed throughout my mind:

"_And you?" he asked, catching me off guard, "What is your destiny?"_

My destiny, I wondered.

Others may have argued that my destiny was to become a Priestess of the Light and fight for the freedom of Azeroth. I didn't see it that way at all. As proud as I was to help those around me, there was only one destiny I knew of.

My destiny was to love him. My destiny was to love Conlan with all of my heart.

It dawned on me. This journey began for one reason and one reason only. Here I was at the end of my life and I hadn't even accomplished the very thing I set out to do. I knew that I could not go into the Light without accomplishing one last thing. I would use my very last breath to say the words. I had to. There was nothing stopping me anymore. I was no longer afraid.

Conlan had to know. I needed to tell him.

I dropped my head back down as Conlan squeezed his fingers even tighter around my neck. I looked at him, as joyfully as I possibly could. Surprisingly, I was even able to show a hint of a smile. Looking at him, although he didn't have his usual appearance, I could still remember what he looked like. It warmed my heart to know that I would die, gazing into his eyes one last time.

I could feel the air continuing to leave me. I had to use whatever breath I could muster to utter the words to him.

I began to mouth them out, trying to force the air out of my body.

"I-I…l-lo…"

"Final words?" Conlan smirked.

"I-I…l-lo-v-ve…y-you…" I managed to say in the form of the softest whisper.

It seemed Conlan was shocked to hear the words, causing him to release his grip just enough to let me utter the words one last time.

"C-Conlan…I love you!"

My last breath echoed throughout the throne room. One singular tear fell from my eyes, landing upon the ring Conlan had given me so long ago. The moment the tear touched the ring, the ring unleashed sparkling, golden rays of holy light.

Both Conlan and I screamed as the flash of light surrounded us.


	18. Chapter 17: The Power of Love

Chapter Seventeen

- The Power of Love -

Everything was silent.

I couldn't recall ever wondering what it would feel like to be dead. We have our faith and our beliefs, but we never truly knew what lied on the other side of this world. I felt like I was floating endlessly – not in any particular direction – just floating. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. When we close our eyes, we don't see anything; I thought in death everything would be just as dark.

Instead, I felt completely taken over by light, warmth, and love.

The most wonderful part of it all was the feeling that nothing was left unsaid. Having been able to finally confess my true feelings for Conlan, after so many attempts and missed opportunities, I felt as if I achieved what I set out to do. I could move on from my former life knowing that I had no regrets.

I'm sure many would tell me that I should've told him sooner. The fact of the matter is I'm glad it happened this way. I don't know what twists and turns my life would have taken had I told him so long ago. Yet, I do know that I was blessed with the opportunity to having been able to change my life and walk my own path. I grew up. I knew sacrifice. I knew victory and even I knew defeat. I made wonderful friends and I knew what it felt like to love someone. These thoughts comforted me, even in the sadness of leaving those I cared for.

I suddenly had the urge to speak, "Am I truly…dead?"

My voice echoed in a void, startling me and caused me to quickly open my eyes. I was surrounded in a void, one filled with brilliant golden light forever changing in shade and color. My hair was let down with a crown made of pearls wrapped around my head. I was wearing the most beautiful gown I had ever laid eyes upon. It was a sparkling white bodice with the waistline beginning underneath my breasts. From the waistline, the gown flowed away from my body made of shimmering white feathers.

I felt almost as if the dress alone confirmed my death.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in response to my question.

"No my child…you are not dead."

It was a familiar voice, of a man. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was a voice I had spoken to before but it was so long ago that I couldn't recall who it was.

"Then…where am I?" I asked.

The feeling of floating came to a stop as my feet landed upon what could've been an invisible floor.

"You're somewhere in between," the voice answered, "You are in a space that exists between the Light and your world."

"Your voice…I feel as if we've met before," I replied, taking a few steps to look for the source of the familiar voice.

"That is because we have Angeni."

A beam shined down from the void of light as A'dal materialized before me.

"A'dal!" I cried happily as I walked closer towards him.

"Hello Angeni," he replied. I could almost hear his smile.

"A'dal, what is going on?" I inquired, "This space…how did I get here?"

"The Light brought you here…" A'dal explained, "…with the help of that ring."

I looked down to see the ring dangling around my neck.

"The ring?"

"Yes, I told you when we met. The ring would show you the way, and it has."

"I don't understand. What is this ring? And the power it holds…This was just a ring Conlan gave me as a gift," I told him.

"It is no ordinary ring, Angeni. That ring is known as the Ring of Unrequited Love," A'dal explained, "It was created from the Light itself. Its power comes from its bearer."

"From me?"

"Yes. The ring bonds with the heart of its bearer. Its power…is love. Your feelings for Conlan imbue themselves into this ring, tapping into its true nature. It took some time, but now the ring has reached full power."

"The Light…created this ring…" I sighed to myself.

"More specifically…" A'dal began, "I did."

"What?" I gasped.

"I created this ring. It was my duty to get this ring to you long before we met," he said, "The Light has a plan for us all, Angeni. This was my role in your destiny."

"So you…you gave this ring to Conlan," I realized.

"Yes. I remember that day quite well," A'dal reminisced, with sadness in his voice, "…It was the last time I'd ever see Conlan as himself."

The void of light faded around us and we found ourselves in Shattrath City. It was slightly different than what I remembered. The city was covered in celebratory décor. There were Draenei dancers everywhere. Confetti and streamers were being thrown from the rooftops. All of the Alliance soldiers were cheering and drinking. I could see Khazros in the distance, singing a folk song with a stein of brew in his hand; he was smiling emphatically. Gidget was by his side as always, giving him a hard time. Alanel and Draco were not far away either.

This was a memory, one I had never witnessed.

In the center of the city, I saw A'dal where he always resided. Approaching him, dressed in his valiant Paladin armor was Conlan. The present A'dal and I moved closer to witness this memory from the past.

"Sir Conlan, you of all people should be celebrating today," A'dal told him, "The Betrayer has been vanquished by you, and your friends."

Conlan smiled genuinely, "Yes…it is an important day, but…"

"But?"

"Being able to free Azeroth from Illidan's grasp is rewarding, but the only reward I wish for…is to return home," Conlan told him.

"I imagine that to be true," A'dal responded, "You have been far from home for a very long time. What will you do now?"

"Truthfully…there is someone I wish to return home to," he answered, "She is the most important person in my life…and I've missed her dearly. There is much I want to say to her, and yet, I am afraid of uttering the words."

I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about me. My heart raced the moment he spoke those beautiful words. He was simply reiterating what I've always felt.

"I can feel them in your heart, my friend. She must be very special," A'dal stated.

Conlan grinned, "A troublemaker, but…yes. Angeni is very special."

"Perhaps I can help you," A'dal suggested, "I can feel the sincerity of your words. I believe I have something that will help you speak from your heart."

Out of thin air, a single drop of holy light descended towards Conlan as he laid out the palm of his hand and the drop of light landed. When the light faded, it revealed the Ring of Unrequited Love.

"A ring…" Conlan sighed, "A'dal, this is perfect."

"I thought it might steer you in the right direction."

Conlan knelt before A'dal in respect, sincerely saying, "A'dal…you have been my confidante throughout this war. I consider you a true friend. Although I am happy to go home…I will miss you."

"And I, you…Conlan. May the Light shine down upon you always!"

The memory soon faded away, as we returned to the light.

"…That was the last time I ever saw him," A'dal told me.

It was then that it dawned on me. A'dal created this ring before I even became a Priestess. That could've only meant that he knew all of this was going to happen. He was told by the Light itself that I would need this ring. He knew Conlan was going to…!

"This can't be…" I gasped, "You knew about all of this!"

"Angeni, please…" he pleaded.

"You knew that…You knew that Conlan was going to become a Death Knight!" I shouted, "Didn't you?"

He reluctantly answered, "…Yes. Yes, I did know."

"How could you?" I yelled, fighting back the tears as I turned my back to him for a moment, then facing him to continue to shout angrily, "How could you look him in the eye and not warn him about all of this? Conlan was your friend…he looked up to you!

Why…Why would you do this?"

"Because it was his destiny," A'dal replied.

"…What?" I gasped, "His destiny? I cannot believe the Light would be cruel enough to…!"

A'dal interrupted me, trying to make me understand, "Just as it has always been your destiny to bring penance to the North ever since you were born, it was Conlan's destiny to become a Paladin, defeat Illidan the Betrayer, and also to become a Death Knight."

"The Light would grant such a destiny?" I asked.

"Angeni, can't you see? Your destinies are linked! It was no chance meeting when you both met as children. There is no such thing as coincidence; there is only the inevitable. Because Conlan fell to Arthas, you were called. Your paths were always intertwined and still are."

I calmed down a bit, beginning to understand A'dal's reasoning.

"Then I can stop all of this!" I exclaimed optimistically, "You said this ring is at its full strength, which means that I can save Conlan! If our destinies are truly linked, we will be saved!"

"I'm afraid…it isn't quite that simple," A'dal stated hesitantly.

Conlan the Death Knight suddenly emerged, frozen in time. He was exactly in the same position he was in when the ring brought us here.

"Angeni, look closely. Do not look with your eyes. Look with your power and see the truth," A'dal told me.

I approached Conlan's body, placing my hand upon his armored chest. I closed my eyes for a moment, my eyebrows frowning as I tried to sense what A'dal was suggesting. After a few moments, the images came to my mind. It happened only for a second, but in that one second, not only could I see it – I could feel it.

The vision showed me Conlan – the Conlan I knew. He was trapped. He was in a dark abyss, screaming in horror as arms made of death and darkness grabbed and clawed away at him, dragging him further into the darkness. He was afraid and in torment. It was unbearable, even for me. I stepped away, gasping as a tear fell from my eye.

Conlan was suffering. This body held his soul captive.

"How can I free him?" I asked desperately, "I have to get him out of there!"

"Wear the ring…and reveal its true form," A'dal told me.

I unhinged the necklace and took off the ring. I placed the ring upon my left ring finger as it instantly began to radiate with rays of holy power. The entire ring materialized into light, molding itself into a familiar shape. Hovering before me, created from that light, was a sword.

The sword was a rapier. Its blade was made of what could've been described as diamond or crystal. The hilt of the sword was golden. Its motif was that of two angels facing one another upon the hilt, holding hands, as their wings made of golden metal wrapped around the handle. A red ribbon hung from the bottom of the hilt.

"W-What is this?" I asked, fearful of A'dal's answer.

"This is the true form of the ring. This sword is imbued with your love for Conlan," he said, "With this, you will unleash your true power and be able to free him."

"You're saying…I'm supposed to use this…" I spoke softly, stunned as I examined the sword. If the ring's true form was that of a sword, then that could only mean…

"Angeni…Conlan can be saved, but he will never live again."

I looked up at the frozen Conlan, my eyes widened as can be. I couldn't believe what A'dal was saying. He was asking me to do the unthinkable. He was asking me to do the one thing I feared most.

A'dal was asking me to kill Conlan.

I shook my head repeatedly, "No, no, no. You can't ask such a thing of me!"

A'dal tried to comfort me, "Angeni, this is the role Conlan plays in your destiny. You are destined for so much more than you can imagine. You must understand…you are the only one who can save him from his endless suffering. The Light is waiting for him, but he is trapped."

I felt as if Conlan were strangling me again. I couldn't breathe. This was all too much. This was too much to take in. I worked so hard to get here. I did everything I could possibly do to make it to him. I finally expressed my love to him and now I was destined to end his life. It wasn't fair.

"The moment you take up this sword, it will be up to you," A'dal explained, "You will have to make that choice."

My mind felt overwhelmed. There were so many images flooding into my mind at that very moment. Looking at Conlan, frozen in front of me, I could remember all of the moments we shared. We grew up together. There were so many smiles and moments filled with laughter. There were times where my heart felt as if it would explode from all of the love I felt for him. I so desperately wanted to be able to have him wrap his arms around me, holding me tight…kissing me. I dreamt of those moments and they were being taken from me. All of my hopes and dreams of a future with Conlan were now gone.

I reached for the sword, but I stopped. There was a part of me that wanted to give up and remain in this space for all eternity. I thought that by staying here, I could live in a world created by my memories of him. I could always have him, no matter what. He wouldn't have to die. It was a selfish notion that I considered greatly in that moment.

However, it was then that I thought of Draco, Khazros, Alanel, and Gidget. I thought of all of them lying helpless and injured in that throne room. They sacrificed their lives to protect me. If I stayed here, Conlan would kill them all. They fought by my side and supported me every step of the way. I couldn't let them down. I would not let them perish. Perhaps my dreams were stolen from me, but I would not steal theirs away from them.

"Good luck Angeni," A'dal said.

I reached for the sword once more, wrapping my fingers around the handle. The sword burst with a huge flash of light, blinding me. I didn't know what my choice was going to be. I simply knew that my friends needed me. I had to protect them.

I reemerged in the throne room, floating high above. Conlan returned as well, unfrozen and not knowing what had transpired. My entire body emitted a powerful golden light that spread across the room. The moment it touched each of my friends, it healed them of all of their wounds as they slowly began to awaken. They all lifted to their feet, coming together to witness what was about to happen.

I closed my eyes as I could feel my power completely taking over. Majestic white angel wings extended from my back, folding in front of my body. After a few moments, the wings flung themselves open, releasing hundreds of sparkling lights and revealing me in a new form.

I was granted powerful new robes. The long-sleeved top was made of tight, metallic light-blue cloth with gold accents that glittered with light, cut-off at the midriff. My gloves were of a darker shade of blue, with cut-outs allowing my fingers to break through. Instead of a long robe, I wore coordinating pants, a skirt worn above them, with knee-high boots. My shoulder piece had orbs that shined with light and it was from them that the angelic wings were created from. My signature ponytail had returned as a halo made of light floated above my head.

In my hand was a new staff. The staff was made of the most brilliant gold, representing the Light itself. At the top of the staff was a hexagonal shape with a rose-colored gem floating inside of it. There were four sharper ends, pointing all directions that appeared somewhat like a holy cross.

I slowly descended to the ground as the angel wings shrunk in size but still remained behind my back in its same form but made purely of light. I opened my eyes to see Conlan ready to face me.

"What is this trickery?" he yelled angrily, "I killed you!"

"No…" I replied peacefully, my voice echoing with the Light's power, "I am reborn."

"Then you will die a second time!" Conlan yelled, as he swung Shadowmourne in my direction, unleashing a massive wave of his magic.

I raised my staff high into the air, shouting, "Divine Aegis!"

A holy glyph appeared in front of my body, soon transforming itself into a barrier. Conlan's attack struck the barrier, but the barrier absorbed its power. I swung my staff as the barrier took the dark magic, transforming it into holy magic and deflecting it back at Conlan. Conlan was defenseless as his own magic was used against him. It smashed into him, slamming him into the nearby wall.

Angry and frustrated, Conlan quickly got up to his feet and began to run towards me. I clasped my hands together in prayer.

"Guardian Spirit, aid me!"

My body glowed with light for a moment, as from my back, a Spirit of the Light emerged to fight at my side. Conlan leaped towards us, swiping down with his weapon. The spirit and I dodged the attack and began to make our strike. Conlan turned his attention towards me, swinging and swiping at me with all of his strength. I used my new staff to block all of his attempts.

From behind him, the Guardian Spirit swooped in, hitting him with a Smite spell in the back.

"Agh!" he shouted in pain. When he turned to face me again, I swiped him across the face and then pushed him back with my staff.

The Guardian Spirit flew to my side as we both pointed out palms at Conlan, firing an onslaught of Smite spells. Conlan did what he could to block and dodge many of them, but the last few hit him dead-on, weakening him.

He breathed heavily in anguish, "I will…not let you…defeat me!"

Conlan summoned his Anti-Magic Shell in protection and in order to buy him some time. He didn't realize that I now had enough power to break it. I raised my staff into the air, shouting, "Mass Dispel!"

A holy symbol appeared above Conlan as swirls of different colored light encircled around his barrier. Within seconds, the Anti-Magic shell was no more.

"What?" Conlan gasped.

I held my staff in front of me as it transformed itself into hundreds of tiny lights, dematerializing before me. I stretched my arms outward as my hands glowed radiantly with sparkling, golden orbs of magic.

"Conlan…" I said, "It's time for you to repent…"

The orbs glowed even brighter as I prepared to unleash the new spell.

"Penance!"

I flung both arms forward as from my hands dozens and dozens of the luminous orbs fired at Conlan, swirling around as they flew towards him with sparkling light. One by one they struck him as they began to surround him with holy light. The spell caused some damage but its purpose was much deeper than any regular attack spell.

Once his body was completely taken over by the light, Conlan screamed and shouted in anguish, holding his head in his hands in pain.

"W-What did you…do to me?" he yelled.

"Can't you see it?" I asked him, "Can't you see all of the lives you've taken and all of those who have been affected by what you've done?"

Conlan continued to cry out in agony. The light was causing him to repent and attempt to help him atone for all he had done. Sadly, with all of the dark power that consumed him, Conlan was resisting which caused the internal pain and torment.

All of my friends approached, standing off to the side of both Conlan and I.

"Angeni, you're…" Draco gasped in amazement.

Alanel, too, was amazed by the sight of me, "You are much more than a Priestess now…"

"Will this spell work?" Gidget asked me, "Can he really atone for everything he has done?"

Khazros looked closely at my face, "…Something tells me…it isn't that simple, lass."

I couldn't hide the internal struggle from my face. There was no spell, no magic that could Conlan back to me. The Penance magic would've worked on anyone else, but not him. It was all true. When Conlan came to me in my dreams, he was trying to reach out to me – to warn me. He knew that I could save him, but that I would never be able to bring him back. Deep in my heart I knew that was his message. I just couldn't accept it.

Now, the choice was mine and mine alone.

I placed my hand out as glittering lights twinkled around it. Soon enough, they formed into the sword born from the Ring of Unrequited Love. I hesitantly wrapped my finger around its hilt, holding it in front of me.

"Angeni!" Gidget called out to me in shock.

"What are you doing?" Alanel shouted.

The sword trembled in my hand as I was forced to use my free hand to grab onto it as well. Even then, it wouldn't stop trembling. I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do, or perhaps I did and it was the idea of having to do it that had me so afraid.

"I…I have to do this…" I whispered nervously.

"…It's the only way, isn't it?" Draco asked me, trustingly.

Unable to move my frightened body, I could only turn my head to see him, nodding in sadness.

"No…" Khazros sighed worriedly, "…This can't be."

This was it. I had to do it. There was no other option. Even with this newfound power, there was no spell in my repertoire that could change the inevitability of what was to happen next. I tried to gather my courage, lifting the sword up and wanting to make the steps towards him.

"I…can't…!" I struggled, the tears flowing from eyes, "I can't!"

I began to drop the sword, to give up, when a translucent, glowing hand stopped me from behind. I gasped and turned my head back. I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

It was Conlan.

He stood behind me, like a ghost or maybe even a guardian angel. He was dressed in all white, looking peaceful as ever. He helped me lift the sword back up, pointing at the tormented Death Knight.

"Conlan…!" I cried.

"Don't be afraid," he said, his voice echoing, "It'll be alright."

I couldn't believe he was smiling at me. I was making the most difficult decision of my life and he was smiling that damn smile. It melted my heart even now and in some strange way helped me feel less afraid.

"But Conlan…I can't do this!" I continued to cry.

He nodded reassuringly, "Yes, you can. This is your destiny. I've played my part and now it's your turn to take the lead. This story is yours now – it was yours all along."

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes.

Conlan walked right through me and stood in front of his tormented counterpart.

"It's time," he said, "Set me free…"

My lips quivered as I tried to find the courage and the strength to do this.

Conlan smiled to me one more time and then faded away, leaving only the Death Knight before me. The spell on Conlan wore off and he was angrier than ever. His eyes glowed brightly with blood red light.

He screamed loudly, swinging Shadowmourne at me again to unleash his power. Without any hesitation, the sword began to shine as I sliced through the attack. The sword let out a wave of light that hit Shadowmourne directly. The axe shattered like glass as Conlan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No!" he yelled, "This can't be!"

The power that Shadowmourne granted him faded away as he returned to his normal Death Knight form.

"What have you done?"

"I'm…" I began, stuttering, "I'm…"

I gave him one last look as I could see the real Conlan deep in his eyes, smiling back at me.

"Yah!" Conlan screamed as he ran straight towards me.

The adrenaline kicked in as I held the sword tightly, causing it to shine even more intensely.

"…I'm setting you free!"

The wings made of light behind my back grew once more, sending me into flight. I flew straight for Conlan as he approached. It all happened so quickly. I couldn't bear to watch as I could see Conlan getting closer. I closed my eyes as the blade struck straight through his armor.

The moment the sword stabbed him, it disappeared as from Conlan's mortal wound rays of light shined through. The rays touched the roof, completely destroying it. The debris faded away as it touched the light. The usually gray, murky clouds that floated above Dragonblight were no longer. The blue sky broke through as rays of light descended down upon us.

I was blinded by the light coming from Conlan's body. When it finally ended, I opened my eyes to find Conlan lying upon the ground. He was still in his Death Knight armor, but his skin had returned to its lively color and his hair was exactly how I remembered it. He weakly opened his eyes and I could see the real Conlan.

"Conlan!" I cried as I knelt down beside him, holding him and holding tightly to his hand.

"Angie…" he smiled, "You did it."

As the rays of light shined down upon his face, I could see the sense of peace in his eyes. He was finally free. I took some comfort in knowing that I was able to give him his freedom. Nevertheless, the comfort would not help subside the feeling of mourning in my heart. I knew this was merely a fleeting moment and I had to take full advantage of it while I still had time.

The others approached, standing over us both.

"Lad…" Khazros smiled at Conlan, "It's so good to see you again."

Gidget did her best to smile, fighting back the tears that welled up in her eyes, "You've never looked better."

Conlan laughed weakly, "I'll have to take your word for it."

He looked up to the sky for a moment, almost as if someone were calling him, and then turned to me.

"I don't have a lot of time…" he told me, "Could you help me up?"

"Of course," I wept, placing his arm around my shoulder and lifting him to his feet. After a few moments, he was able to gain his balance and stand on his own.

Conlan turned to each of his friends.

"Is this…really happening?" Draco asked, trying his best to stay strong.

"I'm afraid so Draco," Conlan replied.

Alanel looked away frustratingly as to not show the tears beginning to form in his eyes, "We worked so hard to get here…and for what? I won't say goodbye."

"Al…" Conlan sighed with compassion. I could see the emotions beginning to hit him. Although he was now at peace, Conlan could no longer hide his feelings and took this opportunity to share them.

"Everyone…" he began, "We may not be able to see each other for a while, but…there is much I have to say. What you've all done for me…I will never be able to thank you enough. All four of you have fought by my side for so long. We have been through ups and downs, highs and lows, and ultimately…we've become a family."

It was hard not to get emotional for all of us. As strong as the Legendary Five were, this was more than they could bear. They stood bravely for this goodbye as the tears fell from each of their faces. It was this moment that made me truly realize what a close bond they all shared. It was touching and almost unbearable to witness.

"And now…what you've done for Angeni, the most important person in my life…" Conlan continued, the emotions creeping into his voice, "…There are no words. Thank you for guiding her and protecting her in my place. I hope that you will all continue to protect her for me…"

Conlan began to walk up to each of them, starting with Khazros.

"Khazros…when we met, I took everything so seriously. Do you remember?"

Khazros chuckled, "You were almost as bad as Al, you know. You were just a boy in a man's war."

"You taught me how to be myself. More importantly…you taught me how to be a man. Thank you…"

They both grabbed each other's arm in salute, respect, and friendship.

Khazros could not fight the tears that escaped his eyes, "Thank you lad…for everything."

Conlan then moved over to Gidget, who was already weeping. She continually rubbed the tears from her face, but they wouldn't stop coming.

"I don't know if…I-I can do this," she sobbed uncontrollably, "This isn't fair…"

Conlan knelt down in front of her, struggling to fight the tears, "Gidget, look at me."

Gidget wiped more tears from her eyes and looked straight into his.

"You're the little sister I always wanted," Conlan told her sincerely, "When we were at war, and things got dark…I always turned to you. I could always depend on you to make me smile. Please don't cry. Smile for me. Every time you smile, just know…that I'll be smiling with you."

"C-Conlan…" she cried, leaping into his arms.

Conlan held her tightly as a tear escaped his eye.

"Don't give Khazros such a hard time," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled for a moment, wiping more tears, "Not a chance."

Conlan stood up and walked over to Alanel who would not even turn to look at him.

"Alanel, please…" Conlan pleaded, "We have to do this."

"No…" he responded, "You don't get to do this. You don't get to say goodbye and leave us behind while we have to figure out how to live on without you. I already tried and I couldn't. How can you ask this of me again?"

"I am so sorry Al…I wish I could stay here with all of you," Conlan apologized, "You all mean so much to me. And you…you and I didn't get along very well at first."

"Of course not. You were such a know-it-all," Alanel replied, still looking away.

Conlan chuckled, "And so were you!"

That is when Alanel finally turned to face him, "I've lived much longer than you and quite frankly…I do know it all."

They both smiled at one another for a moment, ending in a hug.

"Goodbye Al…" Conlan whispered.

Alanel wiped the tears from his eyes and stood next to Gidget. He picked her up and sat her upon his shoulders in comfort.

Lastly, it was Draco.

"Draco, I…"

"Stop." he said, "You've said enough. I have some things that I want to say. Conlan Xan…you are my brother. I will always cherish our good times and our bad times. I will think of you fondly, always remembering our conversations with one another. You may stand here, thanking us for things that you've learned but…the fact of the matter is…we've learned much from you too.

You taught us what it means to be a family. We now know how to appreciate one another because of you. We understand our sense of duty and purpose because we had the blessed opportunity to know you. Don't thank us…we thank you. I…thank you."

"Draco…" Conlan sighed, stunned by his speech.

The two took each other's arm in salute and then grabbed each other by the back of the head, placing their foreheads together in friendship.

"I promise you…I will protect her for you," Draco told him.

"I will miss you…" he replied.

The remaining members of the Legendary Five all stood next to each other as they watched Conlan walk over to me.

It was as if time slowed down for us. I saw him take each step towards me, and as each step was made, my heart stopped. I knew what was coming next and I wasn't prepared. I've known loss, but even this I couldn't be ready for.

"Angeni…" he said, "I just want to say…how proud I am of you. I still can't believe that the little girl I rescued from a pack of wolves…is now the strongest woman I've ever met. I am in awe of you, and always have been."

"It was all for you, Conlan," I cried, "I did all of it for you…to save you. I couldn't imagine my life without you…I would've done anything to find you."

"I am deeply sorry…I know that I've hurt you the most," he said to me, "So much time was wasted…there was much I wanted to experience with you. I'm glad that I can leave this world and know…that you've found your path. The Light has great things in store for you."

I sobbed, "I don't know how I'm going to live in a world without you in it…Conlan."

He lifted my chin up with his hand as my weeping eyes fell into his, "You will…You are stronger than you know. I will still be here with you, always…but you have a greater purpose that you must fulfill. I'm looking forward to being there when it happens."

Conlan lifted his other hand with a clenched fist. When he opened his palm, there lied the Ring of Unrequited Love.

"The ring…" I gasped.

"It's just a ring now. All of its power has been used, but I wanted you to still have it. There is a reason why I gave this to you," Conlan told me, "Do you remember what I said when I gave it to you?"

I recalled that moment, "…Yes. You said you had something to ask me."

Conlan took the ring and placed it upon my left ring finger, "I was going to ask you for your hand…in marriage."

I gasped, "…W-What…You were? But I didn't even know that you felt…that way."

He took both of my hands within his own and gazed into my eyes, "I have been waiting…a very long time to tell you, Angeni. I only wish I would've said it sooner. I cannot leave this world without you knowing…how much I love you."

"Conlan…" I cried.

"I have been in love with you since the day we met. I knew you were the one for me. I went off to war knowing that I had you to return to. I love you more now than I ever thought possible. I love you, Angeni."

"Conlan, I love you!" I wept, leaping into his arms as he embraced me.

I held on so tightly, trying to take in every bit of this moment. I wanted to remember how he smelled, how he felt, his warmth. I wanted to save this memory in my mind for all eternity so that I could always think of it whenever I felt alone.

When the embrace ended, I looked up into his eyes as he gazed back. He leaned in as our lips met for the very first time. It was more magical than I ever dreamt it would be. It was as if our lips were to pieces to a puzzle that were made to fit together. I thought my heart would sprout wings and leave my body. I could've sworn that we were floating. This was the best and worst moment of my life.

When I opened my eyes to see him, he became translucent as sparkling lights ascended from his body towards the sky. He was beginning to fade away.

"No…!" I gasped, "There isn't enough time! Please Conlan…not now!"

He smiled as tears fell from his eyes, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

Conlan turned around to see his friends one last time, "I love you all."

"We love you Conlan!" Gidget replied.

"Until we meet again lad," Khazros added.

"Goodbye Conlan," Alanel smiled.

"I'm sure the Light has a wonderful place waiting for you," Draco stated.

Conlan turned back to me and kissed me one more time. I could feel him fading away with each passing second. When the kiss ended, he whispered one last thing to me.

"Don't say goodbye."

His entire body materialized into glittering lights that fluttered off towards the bright blue sky.

I tried to grab at least one of the lights as it slipped through my fingers.

"…See you later." I whispered.

I simply stood there, looking up towards the sky. I wished that I could celebrate this moment and everything we accomplished, but it was in this moment that I could finally let it all go. All of the pain, suffering and heartache that I had been holding on to for so long I could finally release.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, falling to my knees.

Draco quickly came, kneeling next to me and wrapping his arms around me. Khazros, Alanel, and Gidget followed suit, hugging the both of us as we all said goodbye to our beloved friend.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the battle in Dragonblight, there was a sudden shift in the momentum. When I arrived to Northrend, everyone was miserable and felt hopeless after they heard Conlan went missing. Upon returning to Valgarde Keep days later, we were greeted by all of the Alliance soldiers, along with each leader of the Alliance races. They prepared a ceremony where we were all given medals of honor for destroying the Scourge fortress in Dragonblight as well as finding Conlan.

The five of us were still in mourning. It was difficult to truly appreciate what was being given to us. However, I was comforted in knowing that each of us was able to motivate our people. We were able to give hope another chance. Our experience helped foster a new wave of prosperity for the Alliance.

More and more adventurers came to Northrend from all across Azeroth. They came from all walks of life and different classes and specialties. Each one of them came to work together to help save Azeroth for good. The threat of the Lich King still loomed and there was much work to be done. These adventurers knew this and were willing to take up arms and do whatever they could to help. It was a beautiful thing to witness.

The five of us stayed in Valgarde Keep, helping all of the new Alliance recruits and incoming adventurers get settled in and prepared for what was to come. It was all we could do. In fact, it was something we needed to do. We needed to keep ourselves busy. The truth of the matter was that we were all stricken with grief and were all struggling to manage it. Being involved in the campaign gave us purpose and we knew we were living by Conlan's example.

A funeral was made for Conlan. The five of us attended, of course, and even spoke as a way to continue to inspire the new troops and adventurers. A statue in his image was created as a memorial, standing in the very center of the keep; I was told an even larger version of the statue was placed at the gates of Stormwind. I was very proud and thankful for the gift. I walked by it every morning just so that I could see some piece of him. Late at night, I would stand in front of it and speak to him. It was comforting, knowing that he was still listening.

When the new recruits and adventurers were ready, they were sent out into Northrend with quests and missions to complete. The five of us stayed behind, however. We weren't sure if we were quite ready to head out into battle after what we experienced. Even more importantly, I don't think any of us knew if we were going to continue in the campaign. I know I wasn't sure.

In all honesty, I didn't know what to do.

After a couple of weeks, I decided I wanted to create my own grave for Conlan. I grabbed a few supplies, hopping on Hope and headed out into the beaches of the Borean Tundra. I rode out to the shore where there was a cliff overlooking the ocean. I found a meadow with wildflowers and tall grass around. I knew it was the perfect spot.

I had the local carpenter create a cross for me. I stuck it into the ground, where a message was carved upon it:

"I love you."

It was simple, yes, but it was all I needed. I wanted it to be there so that those words would never go unsaid again. He would always know that I meant it.

I placed some flowers I was able to harvest around the cross. I reached into my satchel and pulled out a folded piece of fabric. I unwrapped it to reveal the Ring of Unrequited Love linked to a necklace. I tied the necklace around the cross and knelt before it.

"I will wear this…when we meet again…when we're able to get married," I smiled, "My answer is yes."

I suddenly heard the sound of riders heading in my direction. I stood up and turned around to see my friends upon their mounts galloping towards me. They dismounted to greet me.

"We were wondering where you ran off to," Draco stated.

"It was just…something I had to do," I replied.

"It's perfect," Alanel smiled.

"I was worried you went back home," Gidget told me, "You can't leave without saying goodbye."

"What will you do now, lass?" Khazros asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"It's hard to say, really. I imagined this moment a little bit differently," I described, "I thought of this moment every day since the day I left for my pilgrimage. I imagined finding Conlan and returning home together. Yet, I realize now that I have no home to go to. I couldn't return to Stormwind to stay in his home…it would be too hard. And the truth is I'm not the same person I was when I left. I'm…different. I can feel it."

"Feel what?" Gidget wondered.

"My destiny," I answered, "I understand now. My journey isn't over; it doesn't end here. I can feel the Light inside of me now…in a way I never could before. It's guiding me…to my true purpose."

I turned to look at the grave as the wind blew my hair.

"I have to finish what Conlan started."

"What are you saying?" Alanel asked me.

I turned to face them, "…Conlan was a hero. He wanted to save Azeroth from Arthas. Arthas took him from me, from all of us. He has taken so many lives and hurt so many people. I cannot idly sit by and allow him to continue. I will find Arthas…the Lich King…and I will defeat him."

Draco smiled as he stepped forward, "Not alone you won't."

"Draco, please. I couldn't ask…"

He stopped me, "You don't need to. I promised Conlan I would protect you, no matter what. We are in this together."

"Count me in!" Khazros agreed, "I have a few choice words for that bloody Arthas."

"You can't go without me!" Gidget jumped up and down excitedly, "You need someone to keep this Dwarf out of trouble!"

Khazros glared in her direction as she laughed.

There was only Alanel left. We all paused for a moment to face him. He remained silent for a few moments. He was very serious when he turned to look at us, but his smile soon shined through.

"We are a family after all."

I smiled, "Thank you…all of you, thank you!"

"Family has got to stick together!" Gidget exclaimed, winking her signature wink.

"The Legendary Five still remain!" Alanel added.

"We can't let our lad down!" Khazros shouted.

Draco stood next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "We're ready, if you are."

I nodded determinedly, "Yes. Let's do it…together."

"But where will we go?" Alanel asked, "Northrend is much more dangerous than just Dragonblight. No one knows what dangers await."

"I have an idea…" Gidget spoke up.

"What is it Gidget?" Draco inquired.

"I've spoken with some of the other adventuring mages that have arrived to Northrend lately…They told me they've felt a strong source of magic coming from Northrend that led them here…I've felt it too. There is a rumor," she said.

"A rumor?" Alanel wondered.

She nodded, "Yes…Dalaran."

"Dalaran?" I asked, "The Magical City of Dalaran?"

"But Dalaran disappeared ages ago along with the Kirin Tor," Alanel explained.

"We have strong reason to believe that the city is well in tact…somewhere in Northrend. The Kirin Tor may be able to help us," Gidget added.

"To Dalaran it is," I stated.

"Angeni? Are you sure?" Draco asked.

I nodded, "I trust Gidget. If Dalaran is truly here in Northrend, we will find it."

Khazros pumped his fist, "Alright! A new quest!"

"We can do it," Alanel said confidently.

I walked over to Hope and rubbed his back, "You think you'd be up for another adventure?"

He neighed to me, rubbing his nose against my cheek.

I giggled, "Alright then."

"Very well. Legendary Five…we ride!" Draco ordered.

Each of us mounted upon our steeds, as Alanel transformed into his flight form and headed off into the sky. We commanded our mounts to pick up speed as we rode off into the unexplored wilderness of Northrend. The Legendary Five would not allow Arthas to continue his tyranny upon our world. We would join forces with the Alliance and Azeroth's adventurers to bring peace once and for all.

As we rode valiantly, I looked around to each one of them as we smiled to one another. I never felt more confident than in that moment. We were a family and although we may have lost a member, we gained a purpose. Together we were at our strongest, at our best. As the sun now shined brilliantly across the sky, I knew Conlan was smiling down upon us, cheering us every step of the way.

This world of warcraft may never end. We may always face adversity, but I vowed to do my best, to do what I could to keep Conlan's legacy and his memory alive – not as a Priestess, an adventurer or a member of the Alliance.

Only as a girl in love.

The End


	20. Sincerest Thank You

Sincerest Thank You

There you have it. It's finally complete! To be honest, I can hardly believe it. It's very emotional as a writer, at least for me, to complete a story. We create these characters, as extensions of who we are, and then have to say goodbye. It's an interesting and very rewarding experience. It's a beautiful feeling to know it's complete and accomplished, and to know that I'm proud of what I put out there.

I wanted to take a moment to express my deepest gratitude to each and every one of you who took the time to read this story. There are no words for how grateful I am. To everyone who has left a review, I want to thank you all specifically. Your kind words were inspiration to me. Life is hard and sometimes it makes us feel like we can't do it, but every time I saw a review from you all, you kept me going! Thank you for giving me the courage to keep doing the one thing in this world I love most!

I hope all of you who have read the story enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Having completed this has motivated me to follow my dreams and I hope there will be many more stories to come! Stay tuned!

Again - thank you, thank you, thank you! From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

Anthony


End file.
